Magic free
by likestories
Summary: This story wasn't beta-ed.If anyone wants to do it,please contact me.I wanted remove the story but kept it for sentimental reasons but don't flame me for the language,you have been warned.The family binds Chris'powers as he is obsessed with magic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loud voices could be heard. Mostly male but from time to time there were soft voices of women who were trying to calm the angry men, too. A little vird that had just found himself a nice sunny place in a large tree flew away, as the sounds of a fight rise.

Right before the two fighters could really put the show on, a young brunette man reformed out of blue and white lights between them.

"Whoa, hey, have you lost your mind? I can hear you screaming through the whole forest. What´s going on here?" His voice sounded calm but icy. Definetley the voice of a person who commands respect. Therefore everyone got quiet at once.

"Well, has anyone something to say?"

"This is none of your concern, witch. We find solutions for our problems on our own," replied a little man with short black hair. He wore dark green trousers and a white shirt with a black waistcoat.

"I should have known that you a part of this, Patric. It seems like you are everywhere where trouble appears. So once more, what is the problem?"The young man bent down so he now is on eye level with the small creatures around him.

"It's the dwarfs," Patric answered angrily.

"That's a lie, you little pest," replied another man with brown clothing and an axe in one hand. He was still small but a bit taller than Patric. "You leprechauns are the troublemakers here."

"Both of you are causing trouble. Just look around you. Everywhere you go the grass turns brown, flowers are snapped off," said a young woman with blond hair that is so long that it almost reaches her knees. She wore green robes.

"We have to get our gold somehow, haven't we?" another leprechaun answered. "Without gold there's no luck for the people and without luck…"

"But without nature the world will get dark with or without your gold," the nymph argued.

"And what about us? You sound like we are useless trash," an annoyed dwarf yelled. This turned into another wave of insults.

"Okay, okay," the young witch interrupted. He rises his voice to get the attention of everyone. "Now listen up, you all are really important not only for the magical but the human world as well. And you all have your tasks to do. But there´s another task you have. Namely, living together in peace, helping each other out and not fighting about who may be more important. Just imagine, the ogres and fairies and even whitelighters would start as well. That would become an never ending story."

"But…"

"No, no buts. I want you all to sit down and more important calm down. Everyone who wants to speak can speak without being interrupted and then we'll work out some rules. And this in less than two hours, there's a family dinner I have to attend."

"Mum, I'm here!" Wyatt Halliwell shouted. "And look what I've found."

Behind him stood an older man, surely in his seventies already, with grey hair and an expensive looking suit. It was Victor Bennett.

Piper Halliwell left it to her husband, Leo, to set the rest of the dishes and walked into the hallway to greet them. Her oldest son wore a light blue shirt and blue jeans and had his patented grin plasted on his face.

"Oh, Dad! For once you two are the first ones to arrive." Piper smiled at two of the four most important man in here life.

Their cheeks turned into a light shade of red. It is true normally Wyatt and Victor were at least 10 minutes late for family dinners.

"Believe me, mum, if I hadn't spot grandpa at the red light he would not have arrived here in hours."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean, kid?"

"Well. You were walking so slow, it's unbelievable you made it out of your apartment without getting up early that morning."

"Are you calling me old?"

Befor Wyatt is able to answer his mother asked:"You were walking? What's wrong with your car? Did you have an accident?"

"No, sweety. The car needs a check up that's all," Victor reassured his daughter.

"But why didn't you call? Someone could have picked you up."

"I'm old not dead. I don't need your help all the time," Victor answerd stubbornly.

Piper sighted in defeat. She knew about her father's stubborness. She had to deal with two other bloody-minded men all the time. Her husband Leo and her younger son Chris both had thick skulls.

"Don't worry, mum, I found grandpa just in time before the bus hit him," Wyatt said.

Piper's eyes widened.

"That was a joke. I met him in front of the flower shop next to the petrol station."

Piper took a deep breath. "Okay, go and sit in the dining room."

Leo greeted his son and father in law with a warm smile and hug.

Short time later, Phoebe, her husband Coop, the cupid, and her three girls entered the Manor. Followed by her younger sister Paige and her familiy, her husband Henry, her son and the twins.

As all of the family members were seated at the dining room praising Piper's beautiful decorated table, blue orbs appear and a in mud covered Chris Halliwell arrived to join his familiy.

"Am I late?" he asked quickly avoiding his mother angry stare.

"No, right in time," his father replied.

"What happened to you, Chris?" His big brother wondered. The younger girls couldn't hold their giggles and even the rest of the familiy had difficulties with staying serious, exept for Piper, who always took familiy dinners really sternly.

"A nymph shoved me into the mud in the forest while I tried to mediate between the dwarfs and the leprechauns."

The table fell into silence.

"Oh, I see. You should change your clothes then. We can wait," Leo told his son.

Chris nods and hurried upstairs.

"A nymph?" Paige asked surprised.

"That's what makes you wonder, Paige?" Piper replied. "I really do not understand my son anymore. Always bending over the damn Book of Shadows and spending time with God knows what magical creatures."

They all knew about Chris' new passion about the wiccan life. Since almost two years now, he didn't seem to have any other interests than vanquishing demons or learning all about magic not only from books but from meetings with oracles, seers and fortune tellers. And these were only the things the family knew about. Sometimes Piper's and Leo's youngest was nowhere to be found for days. God only knows where he spent his time. And Piper got more worried everyday. She could understand that not every witch wants to live a normal life like she always did. Her sister Paige was a great example for this. She was all the time keen in learning about magic and still today she was working as a full time whitelighter and giving courses at magic school. But she still enjoyed to be "normal" from time to time. Of course, her husband Henry, who was a mortal, could be the main reason why the normal things in Paige's life still had a grand position in her life. But with Chris it was different. Piper couldn't remember the last time her son had just spent a evening with friends, let alone had been on a date with a girl.

The whole family knew about Piper's worry but none of them dared to stand on either hers or Chris' side.

Piper turned to her husband, who still tried to convince his wife that Chris was only going through another phase, like it was normal for every young adult.

"Leo, you have to talk to him! Medating between the dwarfs and the nymphes? This is not a life for a young man!"

"Piper, relax! We want to enjoy this evening. You can scold Chris later," said Phoebe after joining a quick glance with her youngest sister.

Piper seemed to think about this for a second but before she could voice her opinion, Chris came back down, taking the seat between his grandfather and brother.

The sisters got up to serve the food. When everyone was comfortable seated and provided with enough food for a whole school class, Chris turned to his grandfather.

"Oh, grandpa, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there on time to give you a lift. Did Wyatt bring you here?"

"Ehm…yes!" Both Wyatt and Victor answered simultanously, hoping that Piper didn't pay attention, but of course Piper Halliwell's ears were everywhere.

"You were supposed to bring dad here?"

Chris looked at his mother in surprise. He really didn't understand why she got so worked up about something he had organized with his grandfather.

"Your grandfather had to walk here."

"What? But I told him, that I would not be able to orb him here punctually. I said he shall call Wy."

"Yes that's true, he did. But I didn't want to bother Wyatt. I knew he has a lot of stress at work." Victor tried to explain and calm his daughter once more this evening.

"But you could have bothered me!" Wyatt said. He really had a lot to do at the newspaper. His boss gave him only one more chance if he couldn't write the article until a new placed dead line. But he would have brought his grandfather to the family dinner of course. He didn't knew that Chris and Victor had planned something.

"Yes, or anyone else of us," Coop told his father in law.

"Or Chris could have stayed with his promise," Piper said.

Everyone stared at her with blank impressions. No one could stop Piper from scolding her son now. She was already too worked up. "This seems to become a habit of you, Christopher. Breaking promises, never being around for family matters. This is not how we raised you boys. We always made sure you knew where your responsibilities lie. And your responsibility is your family most of all. "

"And school," added Leo.

"Yeah, about school. There's something you should know." Chris began slowly, looking at his plate. Wyatt gave his brother a light shove to stop him from revealing any more news. He could see that his mother already had to pull herself together. But Chris just looked at him and Wyatt knew that the quiet evening is over.

"What about school, Chris?" asked his father.

"Well, I dropped out."

"You did what?" Everyone at the table looks at Chris in shock. No Halliwell has ever left school without a completed education. Even Phoebe who was always rebellious attented college.

"I dropped out last week." Chris repeated. "Before you all begin to yell at me, I thought about this for a long time and I decided that I'm not made as a student. The courses were boring and I got only bad grades. So from now on, I will be a full time witch and whitelighter. I already talked to the Elders about it and they were all for it."

The whole table fell into a deadly silence waiting for Piper Halliwell to react in some way to the news. Leo was the first to find his voice back: "You talked to the Elders?"

"Yes, I went up there and they said that they could need someone to hunt the demons."

"Hunt demons? Chris, we do not hunt demons. We vanquish demons when they get near us or innocents but we do not hunt them."Phoebe said with a gasp.

"Yes, but think about this. If I vanquish the demons before they get near you than you do not even have to worry about them."

"I think there's nothing wrong with being a full time whitelighter and witch, but what about money," Victor tried to interfere. He was no magical being so he guessed it was okay if he asked about the mundane stuff.

"The Elders promised to provide me with everything I need."

Victor shook his head in disbelief but reminds quiet. He didn't even knew that this was possible. Leo never had been paid by the Elders.

e H

"Have you thought about this proberly, honey? I mean, maybe if you go back to school you'll find something that interests you. I think you would be good as a doctor or teacher or psychologist. I don't know. Something where you can help others would fit just perfectly."

"But that's exactly what I'll do! Help innocents and you. I mean the Charmed Ones retired and Wyatt is busy with combining a magical and normal life. But I have time and I want to do it."

"But isn't that dangerous?" asked Henry.

"Not more than being attacked by a demon like we are now." Chris says calmly. He recognized that his mother hadn't said anything yet. "Mum?"

Piper takes a deep breath. "Well, Chris, I heard what you said and I think it's total rubbish!" Her voice gets louder with every word. "You can not go around hunting demons or dealing with magical creatures all the time. What about this world? The human world.There are so many things you haven't even tried out. And the Elders out of everyone else, you are going to work for the Elders. You won't have a day in peace. They will send you behind demons all the time. You won't have any spare time to spend with your friends."

"Mum, I already work for the Elders. Who do you think send me to the dwarfs and leprechauns? I found a great position in the magical world. Everyone knows my name. That's exactly what I want. I don't care about mortals!"

"What? What was that? Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I care about mortals I will do everythink to save them from demonic influence. Don't worry!"

Piper looked at Leo with the same concern she saw in his eyes.

"Chris. Did you really think about this intensive enough? I mean, it's not only the danger this decision will put you in. What about the things you'll miss and the friends you may loose."

"Good thing I don't have any friends. At least not in this world."

Leo decided to leave it like this. Piper sighted frantically while all the other family members tried to look busy with their food.

"And you knew about this?" Piper asked her older son.

Wyatt looks at his little brother and then at his mother and father. "Well, not about all of this. I knew he dropped out of school but I didn't knew about the other plans."

Chris opened his mouth. It wasn't his intention to make everyone feel uncomfortable. All he wanted was to spend an evening with his family. The last week was really hectic. He went to the valkyries to train his fighting abilities, then he stayed with an oracle for a while to learn everything about astrology and charts and stuff like that. Moreover he went after several demons the Elders told him about. And then there were a lot of other magical beings who needed his help plus his four charges. Chris wouldn't admit it but he was already tired. He was still motivated to go on fighting, though. Right as he wanted to argue further with his mother, a rainbow appeared and a leprechaun with red hair, equally dressed as the other leprechauns back in the forest.

He coughed to draw everyone's attention. "Christopher Halliwell? We have a problem."

Chris sighted. He once more looked at his mother with an apologetically smile and stood up leaving the dinner table in a swirl of orbs.

"I'm sorry to bother you while eating. But the dwarfs don't stick with the rules and now even the ogres are agains us. Christopher told us to visit him whenever there's a problem," the small man explained before he leaves on his rainbow.

Since the family dinner almost three weeks ago Wyatt Halliwell had only spoken with his baby brother when Chris needed to be healed. Most of the time they didn't even speak to each other. Wyatt had to concentrate on fixing his brother and Chris took advantage of these moments to rest a bit. He spend all his time orbing from one innocent – human, magical or anything in between - , making potions or hanging over the Book of Shadows for research. He hasn't seen his family since this evening of revelation. He spoke to his father a few days ago, when Chris choked down a sandwich at two o'clock in the morning. Leo was shocked to see his youngest son like this. His hair messy and with dirt in it. His cloth disrupted and way to large for his slender frame. A large bloody wound could be seen on his thight. But Chris refused to call his brother at this time of the night but promised to do so in the morning (Leo knew that this promise would not be hold). Leo tried to learn what kind of work his son was doing at the moment but didn't get an answer. Then he persuaded Chris to sit down with him for a second while eating. He got his wish. For one moment. Then Chris hurriedly orbed away. That was the last time Leo saw his son and now he felt just as helpless and concerned as his wife.

Wyatt often went to help his brother fighting a demon when he felt that Chris was in a bade shape but most of the time Chris put up a strong barrier to avoid being sensed by his brother. They both fought for themselves now, even though Wyatt knew that together they worked best. Truth be told, Wyatt was rarely attacked by demons the last weeks but one day he had big trouble getting rid of a demon that seemed to know everyplace Wyatt went to and therefore was able to attack him several times. Of course, he couldn't do much damage to the twice blessed witch but for Wyatt it is just annoying. So he decided to consult the Book of Shadows that still had its home on a podium in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. When Wyatt got there, he saw his brother lying outstretched on the old sofa. An athame in one hand. He looked horrible. A large dark blue bruise hid the left side of Chris face. His hair needed a cut and his shabby cloths let him appear more like a demon than a witch. Wyatt went over to Chris slowly to heal the bruise. He tried to be as calm as possible not to wake him up. Just as Wyatt settled his hand an inch above Chris sore face, the younger witch woke up, though, startled and the next thing Wyatt knew, was him flying through the attic and landing in the hallway with a thump. He groand slightly as he moves to sit up. He heard his mother calling an running up the stairs. While Chris hurried at his side as well, now fully awake and alerted.

"Wy, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I really am," Chris said helping his brother to stand up.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she arrived at the top of the stairs looking back and forth between her two sons.

"Nothing much, mum," Wyatt explained. "I just woke Chris by accident and scared him."

"I wasn't scared,"Chris pouted but seeing his mother's face he hurried to apologize once more. "I'm really sorry, Wy. You are not hurt or anything, are you?"

"It's just, I waited for the vortex demon, who is trying to get to the book. And I must have fallen asleep," Chris told his brother.

"No wonder you fell asleep! Have you looked into a mirror in the last time? You look like shit!- Sorry mum."

But his mum didn't care right now about a bad language. She cared about her youngest son using his powers against his older brother. "We do not use our powers against each other," she scolded.

"I know that. I'm truly sorry."

"You better are."

Wyatt turned and walked back into the attic leaving his brother and mother behind.

"Chris, you can not go on like this. Look at you! You'll make yourselfe sick. We all are worried about you. You need a rest. Please, stop this. Go back to school and live like a young man your age should."

"You can not tell me what to do, mum. I'm 21 years old. I can make my own decisions."

"As long as you live under over roof you are not allowed to do everything that comes to your mind."

Wyatt could hear the desperation in his mother's voice.

"Chris!" he called."You want me to heal your bruise?"

Chris nodded and went to his brohters side. Wyatt held his hands over Chris face and the blue bruise disappeared. "Maybe you should go to bed for a while. Sleep a bit," Wyatt spokes in a soft voice trying to reach his brothers common sense. "I could wait for the vortex demon. I have to search for something in the book anyway."

Chris seemed to consider this proposition. Then he nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. I have to go to the elves anyway. They have problems with a wicked witch."

"No, Chris, I want you to lay down and relax for a few hours." Wyatt disagreed.

"I don't have time, Wy. But thanks for taking care of the vortex." Chris said and orbed out.

Piper looks at her older son. "This can not go on."

Wyatt had to agree with his mother.

When Chris Halliwell got back to the Manor it was already dark again. There was light in the sitting room. Chris went inside and saw his father and brother sitting on the two armchairs and his mother and aunts – the Charmed Ones – on the sofa.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris demanded.

"Take a seat, sweety. You look tired and we have to talk to you."

Chris knew what was about to come. But he sat down anyway.

"Chris, we all are worried about you and therefore we talked to the Elders and we came to a decision."

"And what would that be?" Chris got kind of nervous. He had a bad feeling, even more so when he looked into the serious faces of his family.

"Your brother will bind your powers."

"What?" Chris stood up with a yank. He looks wide eyed at his brother. Wyatt did not feel absolutley convinced about the plan but he would try everything to help his brother.

"We could do it with the power of three but your Aunt Paige refuses to speak the spell with us," his mother explained.

"And therefore you will do it, Wy? I don't understand that."

"It seems to us that you rely on your powers way too much. You lost focus," his father said. "You are not part of this world anymore."

"But I'm an important part of the magical world."

"We all know that. And the Elders told us how proud and thankful they are. But they agreed that you need a rest and maybe build up a normal life as well," Phoebe said.

"I don't want to build up a normal life. Seamus!" Chris yelled looking up the ceiling.

A grey haired Elder appears in the Halliwell's living room. "It's like your family explained you," Seamus raspy voice sound through the room, having a calming effect on every family member. "Your brother will bind your powers. All your powers. The active and none active ones. You won't be able to cast spells or mix potions. The Book of Shadow will protect itself from you. You won't be able to get access to magic school. No orbing, no sensing. No magic at all."

Chris already pale face lost even the least bit of colour and his eyes got as large as soucers. No magic?

"But what about my duties? And more important, my charges!"

"Your Aunt Paige agreed to take care of your charges and your brother will handle some of your duties. The rest will be shared between other witches. You won't and can't do anything regarding magic. But you will try to become part of the mortal world. When you succeed you will gain your powers back. You are not only half witch and whitelighter but also a human. You can only operate if you find a balance between these three aspects. Your brother will be your whitelighter. And you can keep the athame, so if you should be attacked you will not be absolutely defenceless."

Chris could not believe what he was hearing. Becoming part of the mortal world? No magic? Wyatt his whitelighter? They've got to be kidding him. They could not take away his powers. If they take away his powers then they take his whole life, his whole identity.

Wyatt watched his brother slumping his shoulders in defeat and taken deep breaths to calm himself. Seamus shifted his attention towards Wyatt. "You can go ahead." Then he said to Chris. "You need to find your place in both worlds. And don't forget to accept the help of your family. You are not alone. In neither world." Seamus smiled and orbed out.

Wyatt stood up. "I'm sorry, really. But it won't be too bad. We can do all the stuff brothers too- you know apart from vanquishing demons- like watching a movie or go to the beach, it's summer for all means. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the time." Wyatt knew it was a bad attemp to cheer his little brother up. He knew for Chris it was like punishment to loose his powers. But he would do everything to make the time as a normal person as great as he could for his baby brother.

Chris avoids Wyatt's gaze and Wyatt was glad about it. He didn't want to see the lost look in his brother's eyes and the unshed tears. "Ready?" It was a rethorical question and all present family knew it.

"Maybe you should sit down," Leo said. "You will feel pretty weak when Wyatt is done."

Chris shoot his father an angry stare but sat down anyway. Wyatt began to read the spell, his mum had written.

Pretty weak was an understatement. As soon as his powers stopped operating, Chris felt dizzy and nauseous for a second. He tried to stand up but only wavered and sat back down.

"You okay?" Paige asked concerned. She was absolutly against this plan. It was ridiculous to bind Chris powers to make him see the good things in life. How can he see when his mind is blind with rage?

"Yeah fine." Chris whispered. "I'm just exhausted."

"Then you should go to bed," his Aunt Phoebe said gently.

Chris nodded and tried to stand up again. This time the dizziness was even worse and he was sure he would collapse right in front of the stairs. As he walked past his brother he tuck his sleeve like he did when they were children and Chris would tell Wyatt a big secret. "Maybe you could help me upstairs," he whisperes clinging to his brother's arm. Wyatt shot a worried glance towards his mother and then orbed Chris and himself upstairs into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Charmed

A/N: Okay, here you go. I planned on waiting for at least 3 (good) reviews – and look at this: I got them. So, thank you.

The next 5 chapters will be posted more or less in a row, as they are already written and just need some corrections.

Oh, and I rated this story T now. I looked through my notes and there will be some talking about sex – no sex scence or anything – but you know what young men a talking about the whole day :-) I just did it to be on the safe side.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The first thing Chris felt after he woke up, was emptiness combined with the feeling of being on search for something. He looked at his clock. 9.30. Wow, he couldn't even remember when he slept this long for the last time. The young man turns onto his back staring at the ceiling. What did he have to do today?

Well, nothing! He couldn't hunt demons without his witch powers. He won't have to meet any of his charges. He couldn't even hear them jingle withot his whitelighter powers. No school, no job, no friends!

Great! For weeks he had dreamt about having a day off and now that it has happened, he just felt useless and empty. After a few moments he decided that if there wasn't anything to be done, he could just go on sleeping.

Wyatt Halliwell came late into the office and didn't plan on staying long. After he had bound his brother's powers yesterday he had a bad feeling. He did not fear that a demon will hurt Chris – he surely was able to defend himself with or without magic. No, Wyatt feared his brother would hurt himself.

After Wyatt checked his mail and did last corrections on his article, he hurried to get it on his editors desk and informed that he'll work at home. Before she was able to stop him, Wyatt left the office building and orbed home right into Chris' bedroom.

He recognized that the room was still dime lighted as Chris hadn't opened the curtains yet. But Wyatt could tell he wasn't asleep.

"So, little brother, what are your plans for the day?"

Chris snorted. "I guess… I stay in bed."

"The whole day?"

"No, I believe I'll get up later to get something to eat."

"You know, it's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and I told my boss I'm going to work from home. There must be something we can do."

"Oh, yeah, I know what we do, Wy. You do your work and I stay in bed."

"Are you sure that you want to spend your first day without magic sleeping."

"Yes, I'm positiv. There's nothing to be done. Moreover I'm exhausted."

Wyatt nodded. "Well, okay then. Rest. We can do something tomorrow. Nothing special just watching a movie or something." He waited for an answer but after a minute of silence, decided to orb out.

The next day when Chris woke up he didn't even wait for the empty feeling to appear. He just turned araound in his bed and fell into a light slumber again.

Wyatt stayed in his office until noon. He'd still be there if not an elf had appeared in front of his desk.

"You cover for Christopher?" she asked straight forward.

"Yes, but you've got to be careful if you search for me here." Wyatt closed the doore immediatley.

"If you were at the Halliwell home like you should, I wouldn't have been searching at all," she complains while biting into an red apple.

"I'm sorry but I have more to do than stay at home waiting for people like you."

The elf pouted. "You sure you can fullfill all your brother's duties?"

That was exactly what Wyatt asked himself. "I will do my best. Moreover there are more witches than just me to cover for Chris."

"You want me to go to someone else?"

"No." Wyatt sights. This will become hard work. "What's wrong?"

"Chris!CHRIS! I know you're not asleep anymore!" Piper Halliwell shouted through the closed door. "Chris, you can not stay in bed all day. Again. It's already 4 pm. Your father needs your help with the new cupboard."

Chris put his pillow over his head, blocking his mother's shrill shouts. She must be kidding. Chris has never built a cupboard. Normally, it was Wyatt who helped his father.

"Chris, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mum! I hear you!" Chris yelled back. "How could I not." He muttered under his breath.

"Well then get up! Your dad is waiting for you."

Chris groaned. He stayed in bed until he heard the front door closing. The sign his mother had left the Manor for work. Really slowly Chris rolled out of bed. His father could wait a bit longer. He wouldn't be much help anyway.

Chris went over to his wardrobe searching for some clean cloths. He ignored the mountain of clothing on the floor of his room, knowing that these things were all covered in demon guts, blood or something else from a fight. In his wardrobe he found a black jeans with only one crack at the right knee. For a lack of clean shirts he just kept the long-sleeved one, he wore the last night. He didn't care to comb his hair and went downstairs. He could heat his father in the conservatory drilling a hole into the wook while the radio played. Chris walked straight into the kitchen, got himself a glass of milk and some dry toast.

"Hey Chris! Or should I rather say 'Good morning'?" Leo Wyatt smiled at his son brightly. Chris really couldn't see a reason for his father to be so upbeat.

"There wouldn't be a reason for you to say anything if mum hadn't woken me."

"She just thought you may want to face the world."

"She was wrong."

Leo looked at his son sympathetically. "Do you want to help me with the cupboard?"

Chris shrugged. He emptied his glass. Suddenly the sound of orbing could be heard. Chris hurried into the hallway to see his brother running up the stairs. He followed him. "Wy, is something wrong?"

Wyatt didn't stop on his way to the attic. "Nothing too serious. Just a lower level demon."

Chris followed his brother. "What kind of demon?"

"I don't know yet. That's why I need the book." Wyatt already started to turn the pages.

"How did he look like?"

"Like a normal demon. Human-like body, dressed in black. He stole an amulet from a shaman."

"Maybe to sell it on the black market," Chris murmurred.

He walked over to his older brother. "I may know who he is." Chris reached to turn some more pages. But the antique book closed itself with a loud thud and fel to the floor. Chris face showed a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Remember what Seamus said. No magic. No access to wiccan stuff. Like the Book of Shadows." Wyatt said gently. "It's okay. I can handle it. You go and help dad."

"Sure. I will just stand in his way." After a moment realization darkened his eyes. "But I'm standing in your way also, right?"

Chris went back down to theconservatory. Leo was studying the assembly informations. "You still care to help?" He asked his son without lifting his eyes.

As Piper came back to the Manor a few hours later, she heard the sound of the tv. In the living room laid her youngest son on the sofa, watching a baseball game.

"Hi, sweety. How are you?"

Chris didn't take his eyes from the screen. "Okay."

"That's good." Piper reassured him enthusiastically. "What about the new cupboard? Is it done?"

"I don't know. Dad sent me away because I wasn't any help."

"What?" Piper gasped. She had made sure before she left that Leo'd spend the day with Chris. She went to theconservatory. The cupboard was done, indeed, and her husband eyed it proudly.

"Leo!" He flinched noticable at the harsh tone of his wife's voice. "Didn't I ask you to busy Chris today?"

"Yes and I really tried to, Piper. But Chris isn't a great handyman. I wanted to finish the work today and with his help, it took even more time." Leo silenced seeing the fury in Piper's eyes.

"Then you could have taught him, Leo. This is important. If he shall see the greatness of a normal life, he has to lead a normal life."

"I know about the importance. Listen, what is he doing right now?"

"Watching tv."

"Well, but that's a normal thing and it's good for him to catch up a bit with what had happened during the last weeks."

"He's not watching the news, Leo, but a football game."

"It was baseball," Chris said entering the sun room. "Are you arguing about me?"

"No. Absolutly not, hon'. I fix us some dinner. Paige and Henry will come by," Piper said going to the kitchen.

"Has Aunt Paige already visited my charges?" Chris yelled after his mother but didn't get an answer.

Henry would never get used to his wife's wiccan way of travelling. Everytime he felt a slight dizziness after orbing. He only agreed to this form of transportation today becaous they were already late and he knew how his sister-in-law, Piper Halliwell, reacted to lateness. They reformed right in the dining room where Piper put the bowls of food down.

"You are just in time!" she greeted.

"Yes, we forwent the traffic today." Paige grinned knowing her husband's weak point. "What are we eating?"

"Pasta. Chris! Leo!Paige and Henry are here. "

"I love pasta," Henry stated.

Chris hurried past his father to meet his aunt and uncle. "Aunt Paige did you visit my charges yet?"

"Good evening to you too, nephew Chris," Paige answered sweetly but turned sternly again as she noticed the seriousness of her nephew. "Yes, I did. And all of them were quiet understanding and wish you luck and hope to see you again soon."

Chris breathed a sight of relief.

"Exept for two of them," Paige admitted. "This girl from Italy, Raffaela, she was really angry. She said, that you were the third whitelighter the Elders gave her and she thought you would be the last one, eventually. She told me, that she only wants to see you again, if you can promise not to leave her again. But I think, she wasn't too serious about it. We had a long talk and she likes me."

Chris smiled about the thought of having a long talk with Raffaela. The yound Italian woman was really spirited and got angry really easily. But she also was kind and gentle and not to proud to admit a mistake. Having a long talk with means, that she talks a lot and you are just there to nod from time to time. But she fixed the best tiramisu on earth.

"She gave me something for you." Paige orbed a blue plastic box in front of Chris. It was filled with her popular tiramisu. "She said it was your favourite."

"It is. Tell her thanks." Paige smiled at her nephew warmly. She was really impressed how much Chris' charges cared about him. All of them were sad to hear that they wouldn't see him for a while. They were connected through a really strong bond.

"Who was the other one you had problems with?" Chris asked worried remembering Paige's words from before.

"Oh, it was this boy, Tobey. I had some difficulties finding him and when I did he refused to talk to me altogether."

Chris should have known that Tobey would be a complicated charge towards his aunt. Chris himself needed almost a year to gain the teen's trust. And now Tobey felt so close to his whitelighter that it was more a friendship or even a family like relationship. Something Tobey really needed. As his only family left – his grandma – was in a coma since almost two years now.

"Did you tell him that he won't be able to contact me at all."

"Yes, of course, I did. But I don't know, if he had listened to me. He told me to get the hell out. "

"Where did you find him?"

"In the hospital. He was talking to an old lady."

"It's his grandma."

"Tell me about what happened to her," Paige said. She had totally forgotten about the food on her plate.

Piper coughed. "He will. After dinner. Now we just enjoy the evening."

"But Piper this is important," Paige exclaimed.

"I know. But these normal things like dinner with the family also are."

Paige shot her sister an angry look.

"I tell you after dinner, Aunt Paige. You have to know." Paige knew Chris would have told her right there but did what his mother said to not make her even more angry.

Piper was quite satisfied about the evening. She invited her youngest sister on purpose. To have a normal family dinner she needed normal family members. Like Paige's husband Henry. Henry was in no way involved in magic. He even didn't like orbing. Piper directed the conversation towards everyday topics like work and television stuff. In the end she even got Chris to agree that Henry's job as a probations officer was kind of similar to whitelighter duties.

Shortly before dessert Wyatt orbed into the living room claiming to be hunted by a warlock. "I made some potions and stocked them in the attic,"Chris said. Therefore Wyatt's fight was over sooner than he had expected and he sat fown with his family eating some chocolate cake.

"Tell me about Tobey!" Paige demanded ignoring her big sister's scolding words and Chris didn't hesitate for a second either.

"I met Tobey two years ago. A few days after his grandmother was attacked and fell into this coma. Because she was the only family left, Tobey got foster parents but he caused them lots of trouble. Skipping school, getting into fights, becoming aggressive very easily. The Elders sent me to Tobey not only to help him to learn how to use his powers properly but also to search for the demon who attacked his grandma. She's a really good witch and fought evil all her life. She was the one teaching Tobey. He spends almost all his time in the hospital."

"That's awful. Poor guy is all alone in the world."

"He doesn't like his foster parents and no one else for that matter. He's really mistrusting. But most of all, he is scared and hurt."

"What about the demon?" Wyatt asked.

"What demon?"

"The one who put Tobey's grandma in the coma."

"Oh, yeah, I searched for him everywhere. But I'm sure there's no demon at all but a witch. Tobey's grandma dealt with spices and herbs. Maybe her attacker did it for revenge because some potions didn't work as expected."

"But you are not absolutly sure?" Leo demanded.

"No. But it's the only logical conclussion why I didn't find a demon although I turned around every stone in the underworld. Moreover something prevents that Tobey's grandma can be healed. Some magic blocks it. White magic."

"If it really was a witch then you'll never find him or her." Leo voiced his thoughts. "If it's a good witch, that's it."

"Why's that?" Piper questioned. She didn't like which ways the conversation was going but her curiosity won over her annoyence.

"As a good witch, who only did one evil thing, maybe not even on purpose, she's protected by a whitelighter, the Elders and the Cleaners. No way to find her if she's not becoming all evil," Chris explained.

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does. But it doesn't help Tobey. He really needs a whitelighter, someone he trusts, a friend," Paige agreed. She saw it in Tobey's eyes. The anger and sadness when she told him, Chris couldn't care for him for a while. "Do you think, it's against the rules to bring Tobey here, so Chris can explain the whole situation to him?" she proposed.

"Ask mum, she was the one making up the rules with the Elders."

Piper rose her gaze at her son's bitter words. "Of course, that's okay," she said."First priority is still protecting innocents.

Paige smiled at her sister and orbed away. A few moments later she reappeared with another person. Tobey was 15 with messy blond hair and too large clothes. He shook his arm to loosen Paige's grip on him. He looked around in the Halliwell living room. "What do you want from me?" he asked Paige angrily.

"Talk to _me_ maybe?" Chis got closer and his young charge relaxed.

"Chris? This crazy lady came to the hospital today twice and now she just brought me her against my will."

"This crazy lady is my Aunt Paige, so you better mind your words," Chris scolded.

Tobey rised his eyebrows so they disappeared under his long bangs. He looked at Paige embarrassed. "I'm sorry." Paige waved her hands in disposal.

"Are you hungry?" Piper demanded. "We've still got leftovers." This was typical Piper. Always feeding other people. Tobey just starred at her. He knew Piper was Chris mum as Chris had shown him pictures once.

"I asked Aunt Paige to bring you here because I need to tell you something," Chris interrupted. He was sure that Tobey won't eat anything. He made a face that clearly showed his rejection. Chris pointed to the free armchair. After a moment of hesitation the teen sat down. Chris took a seat on the coffee table across from Tobey. "Listen, Tobey. The Elders don't want me to use any of my powers, therefore I can't be your or anyone else's whitelighter for the next time."

"I hate the Elders," Tobey muttered.

"I know. They think it'd be good for me to lead a non magical life for a while, so they bound my powers. As soon as I pass their test, I'll be your whitelighter again." Chris really tried to sound optimistic but a look at Tobey told him, he wasn't that convincing.

"That's crap. Why did they do this? Did you do something wrong? I could speak up for you telling them that you are a great whitelighter."

"That's really nice but I don't think it'll work. Moreover I didn't do anything wrong. They just believe that's important for me to life without magic for a while."

"Great. But what about me?" Tobey demanded getting up. Tears were shining in his eyes. "And what about grandma? You promised you'll wake her up! You swore to me that she'll be fine again."

"I know, Tobey." Chris tried to reach for the deserate boy but Tobey backed away.

"You said, we are friends. Friends don't leave each other like this."

"It's not like I have a choice. And we are friends. Look, this is the number for my mobile." Chris pulled a small paper out of his pocket. "You can call me. Anytime. Always. You hear me? I go on searching for a way to help your grandma. With or without magic. We rescue her, okay? But don't do anything stupid. Promise me."

Tobey nodded. His eyes were red but no tear rolled down his cheeks. "My Aunt Paige will help you with everything. She's the best. Remember what your grandma told you about the Charmed Ones. Paige is one of them and the most greatest whitelighter ever."

"Really?" Tobey looked over at Paige doubtfully.

"Really. Who do you think taught me? It's really important, Tobey, I will not hear you calling for me if you are in danger."

"Except I use the phone," Tobey joked.

"Yeah, I never turn it off, don't worry. And when I get my powers back I orb us to… I don't know…Roma? The three of us. You, me and your grandmother. Deal?" Tobey shook Chris hand. "Deal," he agreed.

"Don't you give me a hug?"

"Whoa, Halliwell," Tobey stepped backwards. "In front of half your family?"

"Yeah, don't wet yourself. We are softies like that."

Tobey grinned and hugged Chris burying his face in his whitelighter's shoulder. "I'm really going to miss you, Chris."

"Me too."

Tobey stepped out of the embrace finally wiping a tear away. "You can orb me back now, lady!" he said to Paige.

As the blue and white orbs brought Paige and Tobey away, Chris said to no one in particular. "I can accept that you want to punish me, but why him."


	3. Chapter 3

Do you like shopping? I like shopping. Chris doesn't.

This chapter also got some demons and an arugement.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Leo Wyatt always woke up to quiet odd hours. Years ago he even liked this habit as it allowed him some free time without two really active boys running around him all the day, competing about the fatherly attention. But as he got older and his boys got older he recognized he didn't need these hours anymore. Unfortunately his inner clock didn't feel the same.

Really quiet he got out of bed and into the kitchen. As he turned on the lights he was startled to see his youngest son sitting on the kitchen table in the dark.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"

"I think after 30 hours of sleep the last two days, it's no wonder."

Leo smiled and put some water in the electric kettle. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, I stick with the tougher stuff."

Leo looked over the table quizzically.

"It's no alcohol, dad. I don't think there's any in this household, which is bad enough. It's only juice."

Leo waited quietly for the water to boil and fixed himself a cup of tea. "Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?"

Chris shook his head no. "But don't ask me if I had something to talk about."

"Okay."

"But there is." Chris took a sip from his juice. "I feel so useless, dad."

"Do you only want me to listen or some advice as well?"

"I'm done with talking."

"I really do understand you. It's exactly the way I felt, when the Elders made me mortal again."

"Yeah, but you wanted to become mortal again, so you could stay with us. I didn't want to loose my powers."

"You really made us all worrying about you. Your fanatical hunt for demons must have been ended. You would have made yourself sick."

"But…"

"But I think to erase magical totally out of your life, was not the right way."

Chris looked at his father miserable. "What am I going to do?"

"You make the best out of the situation. Enjoy this life! Do whatever you want!"

"I don't know what I want to do."

"Then you'll have to search for something. Try everything out. It'll make you stronger and maybe even a better witch."

"And whitelighter."

"You are already a great whitelighter to your charges."

Chris smiled slightly at his father's praise. "I'm glad, you decided to stay with us. You're still a whitelighter to us."

"I do my best."

Chris stood up. "I'll try to do the same."

"One more thing," Leo but some lemon in his tea. "You need to have trust. In your brother, in your Aunt Paige and in yourself."

Chris nodded but before he could leave the kitchen his father said:"And one last thing. There's some scotch in the cabinet in the living room."

As Piper came back from work the next day, she almost fell over a few boxes, that were placed in the hallway right in front of the door. She grunted her disapproval and kicked a box away.

"Leo! What's the matter with these boxes?"

"These are Chris' things. Don't ask me," came the prompt reply.

Piper frowned and went upstairs. Through the open door of her son's room she could hear music. Music of that kind, a person over 30 would not even call music. In the hall there were more boxes and a basket with dirty clothes.

"Chris, honey, what are you doing?"

Chris turned to look at her. "I clean up my room," he yelled over the music.

"Can you turn that down a bit please."

Chris stopped the music alltogether and watched his mother observe the room.

"It's really clean and neat in here. But what about all these boxes?"

"The boxes at the front door can be thrown away and the boxes in the hall can be put in the attic except for the marked once. These are things for Red Cross."

"What about the clothes?"

"Don't worry, I'll wash them and iron them but maybe you could knit a part of it."

"Knit?"

"Yeah, I recognized that my stuff doesn't really fits the dress code anymore."

Piper sighed. "I need to go to the bathroom. Please, put the boxes away. I almost fell over some of them."

Chris nodded.

"Oh and Chris, when exactly do you plan on leaving the Manor?"

"As soon as I'm done with everything here."

"Well, you slept, you cleaned up. You are done."

Chris grapped the basket. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Right. You will go tomorrow, mister. Your dad will give you his credit card and you go shopping for new cloths because I only knit so much wholes caused by demons. Got me!"

"Yes. Tomorrow," Chris repeated.

Wyatt sipped his coffee and cursed as the hot drink burned his lips. His father threw a side glance at his older son and turned the page of the newspaper, he was reading. The both of them always were the quiet ones in the morning, while Piper and Chris were bouncing around in the kitchen, annoying Leo and Wyatt.

"This is a great interview you did with head physican, Wy."

"Thanks."

Piper put some more pancakes on the table. "Chris should be down here any second. I'll give him the car, so he can drive to the city center. Maybe we can use your car, Wy, after we've taken you to the office. Leo, you help me today in the restaurant."

Both her men gave a muffled "Hmm" as response. Piper frowned.

Chris came down the stairs taking his usual seat next to Wyatt.

"Chris, you can take the car," Piper said ignoring the angry looks from her husband and first born son, because she repeated herself.

"What for?"

"So, you are mobile to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"We talked about that yesterday. You go out there buying some new clothes."

"Tomorrow."

"No, Chris, today."

"Fine," Chris groaned and poured syrup over his pancakes.

The last time Chris had driven a car seemed to be an eternity ago and even then he didn't like it. What's the matter with drivers? There are rules in the traffic you should stick to, that's what are they there for, besides. Chris parked the car and was happy to leave the damn thing behind. He looked around himself not having any idea where the hell he should head to. Why did he say that he needed clothes anyway? How many trousers and shirts do you need anyway?

Chris entered a narrow alley, looking at the sky and taking a deep breath. "Wyatt!"

A second later the jingles of orbs could be heard and his older brother stood in front of him. The blond young man looked around, scanning the ally. "Demon?"

Chris shook his head. "No, Wy. I need to go shopping." Chris said sounding like he announced a death sentence.

Wyatt frowned. "And?"

"I don't know where to go."

"If you would leave this unwelcoming alley,you may see a lot of shops out there."

Chris looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

"I could come with you. I just have to call the office for a second." Wyatt turned around leading the way out of the alley while dialing.

"Hi, Cindy, this is Wyatt. I won't be in the office for the next hours. There's an emergency."

"Where are we going?" Chris asked trying to keep up with Wyatt and avoiding to hit the other passers-by.

"To a nice little shop just around the corner." Wyatt noticed his brother forgoing the pedestrians around them. "Don't worry, you are handsome, but not that handsome, no one will touch you if they don't have to."

Chris glanced at his brother angrily. "There are just too many people for my liking."

"Chris, this is nothing. Don't be so antisocial."

Chris remained silent and just followed Wyatt. Wyatt noticed the anxiety coming from his brother and it worried him to no end. Chris never was a social person, not in school, not even with the family. He always was the quiet one, rather staying at home busying himself than attending a party. Sometimes Leo, Piper and Wyatt had to persuade the youngest with combined powers to make him go to the birthday of one of his rare friends. But now it seemed like Chris was scared of every other human person.

"We'll have fun," Wyatt exclaimed optimisitc.

"Sure." Wyatt decided to ignore the sarcasm in Chris' answer.

They entered a shop. Inside the music was way to loud and there were to many clothes in this small area.

"Hi, Wy!" the young shop assistant greeted friendly. She stopped folding shirts and hugged Wyatt. She was really tall reaching Wyatt to the shoulder. She had short wispy black hair and a shirt that said 'I believe in gucci'. "And who is this young man? Hey, gorgeous, my name is Emily." She put forth her hand waiting for Chris to shake it. He did so hesitantly.

"That's my baby brohter, Chris. Chris meet Emily. She's a good friend."

Chris nodded looking around in the shop. He was very seceptic if he could find something to wear in here.

"Well, nice to meet you Chris. You two do not really look alike. No offence."

"Chris goes after mum and I look like my dad."

"I see. So who do I have to accouter today?"

"Him." Wyatt shoved Chris in the middle between himself and Emily. Chris didn't feel comfortable now that Emily walked around him examining him intensivly.

"Do you need something special, honey?"

"You know, I can search for my clothes on my own."

Emily turned to Wyatt giving him a look. "He's no fun."

Wyatt nodded grinning. "Come on, Chris. Give her a chance, she's a specialist."

Chris capitulated. Emily smiled broadly, happy to show a new customer that she was the expertise. She went through the shop like a tornado and handed Chris at least 20 different pieces. "The dressing room is right over there, sweety."

Chris felt like he was going to burst any second if she once again called him 'honey' or something like that. Wyatt and Emily leant at the sales counter smirking at him.

Chris decided that the sooner he started, the sooner they'll be satisfied and he could head home. So Chris changed into every piece of cloth Emily had given to him and showed it to his brother and her for their approving. It seemed like the both of them had tons of fun. In the end, Chris paid with his dad's credit card for clothes he hadn't even chose himself.

It's seemed like Wyatt was in his element, though.

He went from shop to shop with Chris trailing rather uninterested behind him. What really annoyed Chris was, that Wyatt was friends with every second shop assistant- generally female ones- and saw it as his liability to introduce his little brother to everyone. Sure, he thought nothing bad about it, but Chris didn't want to make samll talk with completely strangers. He didn't even want to make small talk with friends. Small talk only meant wasting time. At this moment Chris was wandering yet through another shop while Wyatt flirted with the red haired shop owner. He considered how to get his older brother's attention and make him leave. But suddenly he heard Wyatt stop talking mid sentence.

"Chris, I have to go. You wait here. I'm back soon." Wyatt said and hurreid out of the door leaving the girl behind confused.

"Is he always like that? Running away?"

Chris nodded absently. "Yeah, sometimes."

Chris went after Wyatt. He decided out of instinct to turn right and ran into an alley. He saw his brother throwing a vial at a demon who burned immediately to ashes. Wyatt got to his knees next to a woman and held his hands inches above her shoulder to heal her.

Chris walked towards the both when suddenly another demon shimmered in behind Wyatt.

"Wy, watch out!" Chris yelled. His athame appeared in his hand and Chris throw it precisely at the demon stabbing him.

Wyatt finished healing the woman and helped her to stand up. "Oh, thank you," she said grateful.

"What did the demon want?" Chris asked.

"Demon? Was that a demon?" She paled. "I'm so confused. He tried to get the amulet." She explained reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a silver necklace with an opal.

Wyatt took it from her. "What powers does it have?" He observed it closely.

"I don't know," she stuttered. "I just bought it in that shop over there because it fits with my dress."

Chris eyebrows rose. "It fits with a dress? The shopowner is a clairvoyant."

Wyatt looked at Chris. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you know that?"

Chris shrugged.

"Can I keep that?" Wyatt asked. "I'll give it back to you as soon as I know what's the matter with this amulett."

"Keep it! I don't need it anymore if it means that demons are coming after me."

Wyatt nodded. "I'm Wyatt Halliwell. Just call my name if there are any more problems."

"I'm Sybil." The woman waved goodbye and headed back to the main street. Chris picked up the athame. As soon as it touched his hand the knife disappeared.

"I told you to stay away. It's too dangerous," Wyatt said. "Thanks for helping me here, though." Wyatt looked at the amulet once more noticing the small signs that were carved into the stone. "Hopefully this thing is discribed in the Book of Shadows. Have you ever seen something like that?"

Chris shook his head. "No, it's similar to the ones Valkyries have, but it's an opal not an emerald. But these demons…they were both lower level demons mostly working for seers."

"Maybe you can look into the future with this."

"You don't normally use an opal to look into the future. You can reveal the truth and strenghten loyality with opals."

"Well, I'll consult the book later. For now the demons are vanquished." Wyatt put the amulet in his pocket.

"Whoa, hold on where are you heading?" Wyatt asked. He jogged to catch up with his brother who has turned so suddenly, Wyatt didn't even stood a chance to stop him.

"What do you think? You have a demonic problem and I bought some clothes," Chris held up the bag. "That make my eyes even greener." He showed quotation marks with his fingers. "For God's sake!" he exclaimed. "This world is totally crazy. Who cares about clothes making ones eyes greener or a blonde blonder or lips redder, when there are people in other parts of the world who do not have anything to wear at all."

"Chris, stop it!" Wyatt replied calmly. "Don't become a matyr in this world also."

Chris just glared at him and shrugged. "Fine. What should I do instead?"

Wyatt smirked. "Enjoying the day. Come on."

Chris hesitated a second but followed his brother. It was really laughable. He was a semi-professional demon hunter. Fighting for his life on a daily basis but this world scared him endlessly. So many things happened no one could stop. There were no demons to vanquish and everything was fine.

"Come on, don't stray behind!" Wyatt called and reminded Chris so much of their mother.

Chris never walked next to his parents or brother but always dragged behind observing his surroundings with wide open, shining eyes. Everything could catch his attention even a puddle that reflected the sky. One time, he was 6 maybe, he watched the reflexion of a cat in a shop-window so intensivly that he lost his parents and brother in the busy streets. In the end, he orbed home and just waited for his family to get home. He never before saw his parents so angry. Piper yelled at him for what seemed like hours and than hugged her little son so tightly, Chris feared she may suffocate him and cried and plead him to never do that again. The next time they went to the zoo Chris was trapped at the elephant enclosure and missed his family who went on to the monkeys.

Wyatt stopped at his chosen target.

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked.

"Well. Let's see. It's called M.J.'s café…ehm drinking coffee maybe."

"I don't even drink coffee."

"I know. You can choose something else."

"I can get a drink at home."

Wyatt sighed. "Yes you could. But what'd be the fun about that?"

"What's the fun about waiting 15 minutes for a drink and then paying 3 dollars."

"It's just…Look, Chris, please give it a try. Sit down with me, drink something. I invite you. Maybe we even start some kind of conversation and then, we go back home so you can crawl in your shell."

"Funny! I don't live in a shell."

"Yes, sure." Wyatt replied rolling his eyes.

The café he chose had an fenced outdoor area with almost 20 little white tables with baby blue tablecloths and baroque iron chairs with ligh green pillows.

Wyatt headed straight towards a table in the edge of the patio. The waitress cleaned the table next to theirs. She had long dark curls. She wore a miniskirt and a red blouson half covered by a apron with the logo of the café printed on it.

"Let's sit down here," Wyatt decided. "You need some sun. You look like a zombie always bending over the damn book."

Chris gave him a disappoving glance.

The waitress placed two menus in front of each man and smiled sympathetically. "Are you studying for a difficult exam? Last week, I didn't leave my dorm at all because I had to read a million books."

Chris didn't even looked at her. "No, I'm not a student."

The waitress locked eyes with Wyatt, who just shrugged.

"I see," she said disappointed that her attemps to start a conversation did not work out. "I'll be right back to take your orders."

Wyatt bent over the table and whispered. "You surely noticed that this girl was flirting with you. Or at least, she tried."

Chris looked over his shoulder but the waitress was already out of sight. "Not my type." He simply answered. The last time Chris felt so uncomfortable, was when he was 13 and had to introduce the cast of the schoolplay. He never wanted to take a role in the play but his parents persuaded him to at least try. What harm could it do? Well he got the part. He was standing there on stage with a brightly blue limelight shining in his face and almost a hundred parents and family members starred at him, waiting for their darlings to be presented. Chris did quite well until he had to introduce Shiobhan O'Bourdhrin.

"Just to get this right. Girls with perfect skin, beautiful long hair and a great body are not your type," Wyatt stated doubtfully.

"Believe it or not, but I'm past this."

"Past this? Past what? Girls?"

"This type of girls."

"What kind do you like?"

Chris shrugged. He hadn't told anyone about the 'girl' he was meeting sometimes and he didn't plan on doing so right now.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you some other time. So stop asking me."

Wyatt looked at his brother sceptically but was stopped to say anything else as the good looking waitress came back. They ordered drinks and some muffins.

"So, what about sex?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at Wyatt like he had grown a third eye. "We already had the sex talk with dad, remember?"

Both of them smiled over the memory.

After his wife had found a special magazine between her oldest sons belongings, Leo was told that it was time to have "the talk" with his son. Because the whole situation was embarassing enough, he decided that his younger son was also allowed to listen to the fatherly advices.

"It's a wonder, he managed to create us," Chris said.

Wyatt laughed. "I guess mum had to work for two." Suddenly he blushed. "That's gros. I don't know why I said that."

"Don't worry every child once has to realize that its parents must have had sex."

"Stop it. I don't want to think about that."

They both turned serious again as the waitress brought their drinks and food.

"Anyway, back to the topic," Wyatt took a sip form his coffee. "You are still into sex, right?"

Chris grinned. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Hey, with who can you talk about sex if not with your older, more expierenced brother."

"More expierenced?" Wyatt shrugged and waited for an answer. "Okay, I'm still into sex."

"Good. Now look at the waitress again and think about sex."

"Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed and flushed a deep shade of pink. "I have an idea, leave the love stuff to Uncle Coop."

"He's right, Wy, leave it to me."

The two young man turned and saw the smiling face of their Uncle Coop. As he was a cupid, he still looked the same as years ago.

"Don't tell me the Elders sent you for me, too," Chris sighed.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. They seem to think that you don't have a problem with love. No, Pheebs and I searched for a gift for Mel. We promised her a surprise, if she got an A in her maths test."

"Where is Aunt Phoebe?"

"In there getting us some coffeee to go."

"To go?" Chris exclaimed. "Why didn't we get something to go?"

"Because we want to enjoy the beautiful day, doing normal stuff."

"You call it normal to go shopping for hours and then sit in a café eating dry muffins."

"They are freshly baked. I know, you call it normal to rescue a nymph from an Ogre with halitosis."

"Hey, guys! Stop it!"Coop interfered. He had listened to millions of fights of his two nephews and knew how easily it could escalate. "Maybe you should go separate ways for the rest fo the day."

None of them ansewerd. They just stared at their plates.

"Oh hi!" Phoebe Halliwell chirped. She was always kind of over her head. Today she smiled widely tugging some hair behind her ear. "Do you like my new hairstyle?"

"It's great." Chris said standing up. "Do you two head home?"

"Yes, we're just on our way to the car," Phoebe replied. She noticed the eagerness even without using her empathic abilities.

"Great. Can you give me a ride?" Chris threw some bills on the table and grabbed his bag. Phoebe glanced at Coop but nodded at Chris without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Just thanks!

Have fun with this. I don't know it's kind of short, isn't it? But Chris will disclose a secret.

Chapter 4

Chris sat on the sofa in the conservatory reading the most boring book. When he arrived home, he had wandered around aimlessly, therefore his dad gave him the book, claiming it was real literature. "It's crap," Chris thought to himself. He looked out of the window most of the time turning pages, he hadn't read. Wyatt orbed next to him, he threw some money in his brother's lap. "I said, I invite you," he explained.

"I don't need your money." Chris wanted to walk past his brother but Wyatt stopped him.

"You don't need my money! You don't need my help! It seems like all you need, is pity. Believe me you give yourself enough. Get a grip. But more important get a life. Stop running away!"

Chris shook his arm out of Wyatt's grip. "What do you know about me?"

"You're right. I know nothing about you. It's just, I once had a brother, I'm wondering where he is. I want him back."

Chris turned his back towards Wyatt. "Just go, Wy. Can you leave me alone?"

"Why are you so scared?" Wyatt let out a defeated sight. "Remember, you can always talk to me about everything. I know you are used to help others but let me help you for a change."

"I'll think about it. But you should remember that I'm still angry with you for taking away my powers."

"I'm sure you will remind me?"

Chris smiled slightly. "Did you found the demons or the amulet yet?"

"The demons are in the book. They can be vanquished easily, if they appear again. But nothing about the amulet. I went to the shop but it was no one there. That's why I go to magic school."

Chris looked up. "Magic school? Can you do me a favour? I need books on sleeping potions or spells or herbs that put people in a comatouse state. Dreamwalkers, for that matter or other magical creatures that influence sleep. Just everything that's at least related to this topic."

"You think of Tobey's grandmother?"

"I promised him, Wy. I can't do anything else right now but I'll be prepared. I plead you. It's important for me."

Wyatt saw the determination in his brother's eyes and the worry. "Okay, I'll see what I can find but don't let mum discover the books."

Wyatt sat in the attic with a bunch of books in front of him. He had no problem with fighting demons face to face. To be honest, sometimes it was fun, mostly when he could just blast them away with his active powers. But this research thing bored him to no end. There were hundrets of amuletts. How was he supposed to find the rigth one. He asked himself, why he did that anyway. The demons that were after it were vanquished and no others had appeared yet.

"I could help you, you know," Chris said leaning at the door frame. "I don't think anyone would mind and if they did…well, who cares."

Wyatt considered that for a moment. No magic.

"Come on, I know you hate doing that. I don't need to read your mind for that."

"Some help would be good," Wyatt replied.

Chris went over to Wyatt. He took one of the books and started turning pages. Wyatt did the same.

"Got it!" he exclaimed after some time. He just wanted to read the text out as suddenly a portal opened. "What's that?"

A young woman with long blond her that she kept out of her face with a cotton band, strode out of the portal. She wore a brown leather outfit and boots.

"Mist?" Chris asked shocked. "What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous." He stood up walking over to her. She looked down. "It's always dangerous, I know. But I had to see you."

"Did something happen?"

"No," Mist shook her head. She rose her eyes starring straight into his. "I just, missed you. Didn't you also?"

Chris touched her arm and bend down to kiss her cheek. "I did," he whispered. "But it's not that easy."

"It never is," she replied sadly.

Chris sighted. He knew Wyatt was watching them and had 1000 questions popping into his mind. "You better go. I'm sorry." They kissed again. This time it was a deep, tender kiss saying goodbye.

"I'll be back," Mist said. She touched her green amulet revealing the portal again and went through.

Chris turned towards his brother. Wyatt looked intensivly into one of the books pretenting he hadn't seen anything.

"Don't tell anyone,"Chris said.

"What shouldn't I tell? That you love a valkyrie?"

"I don't love her."

"Oh, I see. Don't you love her because you don't want to or because it's forbidden or because you really don't."

"Does it matter?" Chris showed at the book. "You found the amulet?"

"I did indeed." Wyatt decided to drop the topic for now but it wouldn't be forgotten. "You were right, though. If you cast this spell here after putting the thing around someones neck you can make him your willing slave. Opals shall improve loyality. This amulet comined with the spell doesn't only make you loyal but devoted."

"So, I guess, the demons were not working for a seer, because seers don't need a attendance, but for another demon."

"Probably. The question ist for who did they work and who should be turned into a robot."

"Other demons? Maybe an armee shall be formed. Or witches, so the demon can use their powers. You better watch out, I don't want the most powerful witch in this generation going after me when I don't have any powers to vanquish you."

Wyatt grinned. "You wouldn't vanquish me," he said. "I go and check the underworld. Maybe I hear a rumour. If not, we'll use the amulet as a bait."

Chris really wanted to read some of the books, Wyatt brought him form magic school but he couldn't concentrate. He knew how important it was to help Tobey's grandma but his mind always wandered to a little island in the Pacific Ocean to Mist. They didn't have a real relationship. That wasn't even possible, was it? A witch and a Valkyrie that's impossible. An ex-witch. But still there was something…

It couldn't be love. Valkyries don't love. They use men as warriors, they train them and give them orders. That's what their duty is since centuries. The only reason why they somehow respected Chris, was because he killed a demon who crept into valhalla. He got a chance to fight with Freyja, the leading Valkyrie. He didn't won, that would have been a defamation for the semi-goddess. But she agreed to train him and gave him an amulet to seek access to Valhalla. Most of the time he used it to meet Mist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leo asked startling Chris.

"Me? Oh… just some…reading."

"Seems more like research to me."

Chris closed the books. "Whatever. How can I help you?"

"I just want my credit card back."

It was only 8 am but Chris was already up for hours. He had went for a run in the park first and bought fresh rolls. As Piper got to the kitchen there was already hot coffee and a set breakfast table. Chris sat there reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, sweety," she greeted her son. "Is it a holiday?"

Chris grinned. "No but it's your free Monday, so I thought you wanted to sleep a bit longer."

Piper smiled warmly at him. "That's so nice. So, I understand that you feel better."

"No, not better just less bitter." Chris said still reading the article. Piper looked at him shocked for a moment. "Don't worry,mum, I'm fine."

Piper did butter on her bread. Chris turned the newspaper page and fold it.

He smiled at his mother reassuringly. "If it made you happier, I could be angry at you again."

Piper smirked giving him a pat on the arm.

"I have to go now, mum. I see you tonight."

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled but Chris already closed the door behind him. He went to the garage and touched the green emerald that hang on the necklace he wore. A portal opened and he went through.

Every morning right after breakfast Chris went to Valhalla. He knew it didn't help him getting his powers back when he just disappeared. But it made him at least feel less stressed. Running away from his problems wasn't the right way but right now, it was the easiest. His mother thought he searched for job or a school to attend. Leo seemed to be more skeptic but didn't ask any questions. And Wyatt was busy with work and finding more information about the amulet and the demon who use it, that he didn't even mentioned Mist again.

Chris got home early. No one seemed to be home. The Manor was dark and no car parked in the drive way. Chris went in, hanging his jacket at the wardrobe.

"Someone home yet?"

He got no answer. Chris turned on the light in the hallway and went to the living room. As the room got bright with light, Chris stopped dead in his tracks. Wyatt lay ther on floor, blood tripping down his face and a large burn on his chest.

"Wy?" Chris fell to his knees next to his brother. "I can't heal," he said missing his powers more than ever before. Chris shook his brother gently but got no response. Suddenly he found himself flying through the room, landing on the table in the hallway which broke. Chris got up quickly. It was a demon coming straight to him. A fire ball appeared in his hand and he throw it at Chris missing him by inches as he ducked. "This is not good." The demon got to Chris again backing him up against the wall. "You won't kill a helpless person, do you?" Chris said. He looked in the demon's eyes and noticed that they were glassy. The demon reached forward, grabbing Chris around the neck choking him. Chris started to panik. He couldn't get a bit air into his lungs. The athame appeared in his hand and Chris caught the demon at the shoulder stabbing him. The demon let him go and he dropped to the ground. Chris tried to get his breath back. "Aunt Paige!" he cried moving back over to his still unconcious brother. "Aunt Paige! Hurry!"

The demon moved over to the brothers again. Chris couldn't protect himself not to mention himself and his brother. "Aunt Paige!" Chris noticed the bulge in Wyatt's pocket, he reached into it and found a vial. The demon was standing right over them with a fire ball as Chris managed to throw the potion at the demon vanquishing him.

At the same moment the white and blue orbs of Paige appear in the room.

"Oh my God," she said discovering Wyatt motionless on the floor with Chris bending over him with tears in his eyes.

"Were have you been so long? Heal him, quick!"

Paige got down holding her hands out. The golden glow shined and healed Wyatt. "What happened?" the young man asked sitting up straight.

"Well I got home to find you half dead on the floor and a demon trying to kill me," Chris said helping his brother to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked worried checking Chris up.

"Yes, you had a potion that worked pretty well. Unfortunately, the table didn't survived." Chris motioned over to the broken wood.

"I'm so sorry, I had to get out of there immediately. I didn't thought, he'd follow me."

"Why hadn't you called me at once?" Paige asked.

"I wanted to but I couldn't breath as the demon was choking me."

Wyatt looked at his little brother again. "You are sure, you are okay?"

"Yes, I just need a drink." Chris went to the kitchen.

"I have to go. You two are okay?" Paige asked.

Wyatt nodded. He went to the kitchen as well. Chris sat at the counter drinking a glass of water.

"The demon's eyes were clouded," he said.

"I know. I used the amulet as a bait, telling everyone I had one to sell. That's why he attacked me. It seems like we're on the right way. There is a demon that builts up a demonic armee. But what for?"

"To rule over the world. Like every other demon wants," Chris said simply.

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Piper cry from the hallway. "WYATT! CHRIS!"

"We're alive, mum!" Chris yelled back.

Wyatt shoved him giving him a punishing look. "We're in the kitchen."

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"A demon attacked."

"I guessed that," Piper said angry. "Why did he attack?"

"It's all about the amulett here," Wyatt explained showing the amulet to his parents.

"Where you home to when it happened?" Piper questioned Chris.

"To be exact, I vanquished the demon," Chris answered calmly.

"You did what?" Piper screamed with wide eyes.

"Well, Wyatt was knocked out and you weren't home. And I didn't want to get killed."

"Wyatt?"

"Mum, listen, I really didn't thought that the demon would follow me. I would never put any of you in danger. Especially not Chris, as he can't defend himself right now."

Chris coughed. "What? Did you listen? I vanquished the demon. I can defend myself at any time."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anythink!

Thanks for reviewing! Just don't forget to go on with that!

Chapter 5

Dinner was eaten in silence. Piper had scolded Wyatt again in the kitchen while he had been getting the dishes. Chris had vanished in his room closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

Leo tried to start some kind of conversation but failed. The only interruption of the silence, was Wyatt's cell phone announcing the income of a short message.

After he had read it, he said: "You want to come to the club tonight. Stephen just told me that there's a great band playing." Chris shrugged. He considered staying home with his mum eating his ear off or spending the night with Wyatt and his boring friends. Both options didn't sound like fun. He decided for the lesser of two evils. "Sure, that'll be loads of fun," he replied with a fake smile.

"Don't make me regret it."

"Why should you regret it?" Piper asked. She was still mad at Wyatt and would probably be against everything he had to say tonight and tomorrow.

"Wyatt tried to be funny," Chris said to his mum. "Don't worry, Wy, I'm all grown up now. It isn't my only wish anymore to embarrass you in front of your fancy friends. And even if I did, you could always orb me home and I couldn't change it."

"No one will be orbed home if he doesn't agree," Piper answered seriously. Obviously missing the joke. "But if you see Billie, tell her to call me soon. We have some business talk to do."

Since Piper had opened the restaurant, Billie managed the P3, that was still a really popular club sticking to the old concept. Billie and her sister might have tried to kill the Charmed Ones, when the brothers were still little, but in the end, Billie helped them by vanquishing her own sister who was manipulated by the Triad. Since then Billie was a close friend, a beloved baby sitter for every child of the Charmed ones and a big help with the demon fights.

Leo agreed to drive his sons to the club, later they could call a taxi, so both of them could get a drink or two. Or three, Chris thought. He had almost changed his mind in the last minute because Wyatt pissed him off. Chris had to change his cloths three times. Three times!

"Well, boys, then have fun!" Leo said parking the car on the private parking lot. He couldn't remember, how often he had said that sentence to his sons. It was always him driving them to parties or friends or dates, because Piper would have made them crazy with her advice and worry.

"You too," Wyatt answered.

The two brothers walked through the back door entering the club. It was hot and sticky but everyone around enjoyed it.

"Could you make a happier face?" Wyatt asked.

"I could but then I should be happier." Wyatt sighted. He got himself and Chris a beer and put his name into a notebook. "Then, try it and have a drink." He handed Chris the bottle and observed the club. "Come on, Steve and the gang is over there."

"The gang?" Chris asked. "How old are you again?" But Wyatt was already heading to the corner where a sofa and some armchairs were standing. He was greeted by his friends loudly.

Stephen, Wyatt's best friend since 8th grade, was stitting in the middle of the sofa. Chris couldn't stand him. He always had been calling Chris a pest and sent him out of the room he shared with Wyatt, because they had some "adult talking" to do. Wyatt had mosty agreed with Stephen that his little brohter should leave and stop bothering them. In Steve's prescence Wyatt had always acted like a jerk.

Stephen now worked as an accountant. The most boring job on earth! And even worse, he worked at the accounting company of his father.

Chris recognized the blond fatter boy as Brad. He sat in the armchair needing the whole space for his butt. Brad did something with computers. And that was excatly what he looked like. Blond greasy hair with side parting, a three-day beard and a huge tummy. Chris liked him, though, a bit more than Stephen. Brad didn't talk much. Mostly he did what others told him.

The last boy of the "gang" was Eric. Eric was okay. He studied to become a teacher. Wyatt and Chris knew him since they were kids as Eric only lived a few houses down the street. He could tell great horror stories scaring the hell out of Chris, when they were younger.

Chris didn't knew any of the six girls. He guessed that two were Stephen's and Eric's girlfriends and the rest friends of the girlfriends. They all wore too tight clothes and too much make up.

"Hey, Wy, I see you have to baby sit tonight," Stephen said grinning toothly. One of the girls laughed. Chris asked himself, why. She didn't knew him and Steve hadn't been funny.

"Shut up, Steve!" Wyatt said but smirked too. Okay, he still acted like a jerk around Stephen.

"Good to see you, Chris," Eric said politly without meaning it. "I thought you left town for college because I haven't seen you so long."

"Did you? No, I didn't go to college but I lived in parts of the world you don't even know for the last months."

Eric looked at Chris confused.

"Yeah, Chris travelled. A lot. All over the planet," Wyatt explained shooting Chris a disapproving look.

"Really?" One girl shrieked. "That sounds great. I guess, you can tell us a lot."

"Yes!" a red haired girl agreed. She played with the straw of her drink. "What did you do?"

"I fought evil." Wyatt hit Chris on the back of his head.

"As a soldier or something?"

"Something." Chris confirmed and took a sip form his beer.

"I'm Alicia," the red haired said. "I'm Steve's girlfriend."

Chris looked at her more careful. The skirt was too short, the heels really high. She sat uncomfortable on the sofa, trying to pretend that she was comfortable. She wore bright make up. She was cheesy. "Yeah, you make a great couple. Accountants always mind the price of things."

Chris knew, he shouldn't have said that. It was not fair. He was in a bad mood and took a girl, he never met before and who obviously didn't even unterstand what he said about her, as a ventile. Stephen stood up quickly spilling some of his drink. He had his fist ready to punch Chris. Wyatt and Eric went between the to. "Chris, get a grip," Wyatt whizzed. Chris only shrugged.

"At least someone is brave enough to say something to that asshole." It was a blonde girl saying that. She had a pony tail and wore a simple pink shirt and black trousers. She sat in an armchair that was large enough for two (if not Brad was sitting there.)

"You can sit down, if you want. I'm Julia." Chris took the offered seat. Wyatt sat down on the small table so he could observe his brother.

"You are Wyatt's little brother, aren't you? I was in his class in high school."

"I don't remember you," Chris admitted.

"Oh, that's okay. I was one of the rare girls that never went on a date with him. Wyatt told me, you are into magic stuff."

"That's true. Do you belive in magic?"

Julia smiled. "Sometimes. So, can you do magic tricks or something."

"No, I don't do tricks. But I could look into your future."

The rest of Wyatt's friends started to pay attention, too, while Wyatt only shook his head.

"Okay. Then do it! Do you need my hand or a tissue or anything?"

Chris shook his head. He looked around the club. Then closed his eyes- for the show effect. He watched Julia intensly making her slightly nervous.

"You'll get wet," he told her after a few moments.

"What?" Julia asked surprised. Some of the people laughed. "You're kidding!" Julia said, when suddenly she jumped from her seat. A guy that had stood behind her, had hit the back of the armchair and poured his drink over Julia as he steadied himself to avoid toppling over.

"You'll get wet," Chris repeated smiling. Julia glanced at him and walked off tho the wash room. Everyone was quiet and watched Chris. One girl breathed:"How'd you know?"

"What?" Chris reversed the group. "That was simply coincidence," he said. "No one has magical powers, right, Wy?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Maybe you should go and search for Billie to give her mum's message."

Chris hesitated for a second, but he could see that his brother was truly pissed. Therefore he put down his bottle on the table and walked off. "Don't worry, Wy," he could hear someone saying. "We all know what kind of freak your brother is."

Chris discovered Billie at the bar talking to some customers. She noticed him at once.

"Hey, Chris, sweety, I haven't seen you here in ages," she bent over the bar and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Oh yes, I heard about your powers. Really, I don't think I could survive a single day without my powers."

Chris looked at her blankly.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Billie said apologetically. Chris looked down onto the dirty bar.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Billie asked trying to cheer him up and enlighten the mood.

"No, but another drink would be good."

Wyatt had much fun with his friends. They danced and joked and he made out with a beautiful girl until Billie brought him back to the real world.

"I'm so sorry to interupt," the petite blonde said. At least, she had the decency to blush. "But you should take Chris home."

Chris! Wyatt had totally forgotten about his little brother. "Where is he?"

"In the office."

Wyatt got up. He said goodbye to his friends and followed Billie to the office.

Chris sat on the old shabby sofa that stood in the small room. In front of him was an almost empty wodka bottle.

"Chris? What have you done?" Wyatt asked. He kneeled down looking at his brother's appearance. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed. On his shirt was a trail of spilled alcohol.

"What have I done? The same as you," Chris slurred the words. "Having a party. For me. My own party."

"Come on, I orb us home."

Chris wrested his arm out of Wyatt's grip. "No. No magic, big brother. Thanks to you. No magic at all."

"I call you a cab," Billie said walking to the desk.

"Thank you, Auntie Billie," Chris said in a mocking voice.

"Okay, thanks. Come on, we wait outside," Wyatt said.

Chris stood up way to quickly for his drunken mind and wavered a bit. Wyatt put his arm around his brother's waist supporting him.

"Don't touch me," Chris hissed.

Wyatt held out his hands appeasingly. "Okay. Calm down."

Chris managed to stumble out and into the cab without Wyatt's help.

"Did you have fun, Wyatt?" Chris asked. He sagged back in the seat turning his head to look out of the window. "Enjoying youself with these foolish friends and nasty chicks. You know what? None of them cares about you."

Wyatt decided to stay silent and let Chris talk. Chris wouldn't listen anyway. Not in this state he was in. He watched his little brother closing his eyes.

"But I do. I care. But do you thank me? No!" Chris muttered. He was almost asleep. "You take away, what's most important for me."

Chris' head felt like a train had driven over it. What happened? Oh, yeah. He went to the club with Wy. Okay, that memory was quite clear. Everything else was kind of blurry. Did he had an argument with his brother? Yes, most definitely. Why had he drunk so much?

"Hey."

Chris looked over to the door where the voice had come from. Wyatt was leaning there, arms crossed.

"Hey," Chris croaked. He was so thirsty but getting up and into the kitchen wasn't a perspective at the moment.

"I thought, you may want to hear what I learnt about the amulet."

"Didn't you already tell me? A demon wants to recrute an army."

Wyatt entered the room. He sat down on Chris bed. "I hope you feel bad," he said. "You acted like a fool yesterday. Getting drunk because some older boys picked on you. Really puerile, don't you think?"

"I dont care, if they picked on me. Your friends always picked on me. I guess, that's the right of older brother's friends."

"What was it then? You can not really still be angry because of your powers."

"Its not that exactly. I mean, it's not nice to be a witch all your life and suddenly youre not. Maybe, it's even good to see what I can achieve without magical powers. It's just that you did not erase magic out of my life. You only took my powers. The demons are still there, the innocents and the charges are still there, either. I see the magic and still can not be part of it anymore. I wouldn't feel that useless, if I'd know that there is nothing to be done."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Chris, I didn't took your powers to punish you. I really didn't want to do it at first. But mum and even Phoebe talked me more or less into it."

"Since when do you listen to what our parents and the aunts say?" Chris said angrily.

"Listen to me, Chris, and listen carefully. Do you remember this one time a few weeks ago, when you called me out of the office. As I orbed to the manor and you were lying in the attic, I was sure you were dead. There was so much blood. I healed you and it took way too long. It felt like an eternity, I swear. It worked eventually and you bounced back up. You barely said thank you. Not that I expect it. You just stood up, took a vial and orbed out. Can you imagine how it feels to rescue someone, you love so much, just to let him go again, not knowing if he will be back alive."

Chris stayed quiet for a second. Then he smirked: "No. You?" Wyatt punched him on the arm.

"Be serious," Wyatt disapproved. "I was really scared."

"At least you could help me, couldn't you? When I came home yesterday, I couldn't help you at all."

"Hey, you vanquished the demon."

"I was lucky."

"No, you are a fighter."

"I hate being so helpless. Not being able to help."

"But you can help. Just not with magic." Wyatt laid down next to Chris. "So, you want to hear about the amulet?"

"Spill it!"

"Okay, well, there is one demon who was once a friend of the source. The old source, the one mom and the aunts vanquished before our birth. No demon in the underworld knows what he looks like. It seems like he did vanish, when the source did. I guess when the source died he lost his powers too. Or at least some of his powers and he needed some time to rebuilt them."

"But if he regained his powers,why does he need so many demons as an army?"

"Maybe he hasn't regained all of his powers yet."

Chris shrugged. "So what? This demon will reorganize the underworld? Just another one? How fancy!"

Wyatt smirked. "Maybe. The problem is, these amulets are not destroyed, when the demons are vanquished. They rego to the sender."

"Yeah, that's nothing too special. It's a easy spell."

"But we are talking about a demon. Since when do demons cast spells."

Chris considered that. "Perhaps he kidnapped a witch to do that."

"These are a lot of maybes. I hate this. It's not nice to sit around waiting for another attack from a Steppford-demon."

"Why don't you try to cast a spell to get the amulets?"

Wyatt didn't answer the question but said instead: "You know, there is something more. The demons with the amulets shall get witches. Not to kill them but to bring them to the underworld. A warlock told me, that the underworld is full with witches and the lower level demons get less. What do you think about that?"

"The want-to-be new source uses the demons to get the witches…so he didn't want an demonic army but a wiccan one. The kidnapped witches vanquish the lower level demons. I guess, he wants to foreclose that another demon can take his place."

"That's what I fear,too. I told Aunt Paige to keep a closer look at her charges and the Elders will inform the other whitelighters to do the same."

Wyatt stayed silence. He wondered, if he should tell Chris about what else worried him. But before he could decide, he noticed the bed shifting and could feel Chris watching him closely. "What else is worrying you?"

"Nothing," Wyatt said knowing exactley that his brother wouldn't believe it for a second. Chris frowns. "It's me. You are worried about me. Why?"

"Would you stop doing that. It's not cool."

"I'm not doing anything. I know you. You fight an inner battle. Just tell me, I give you permission."

Wyatt sighted. "Okay. The demons do not know that you lost your powers. I tried to spread rumour that you are dead or just in coma or something but it didn't work."

"I'm glad it didn't I don't want to loose my face in the underworld." Chris joked but Wyatt gave him a look saying, he was no fun today. "Chris, I just fear that the demon will come to get you. For all we know he wants a wiccan army and I'm pretty sure he doesn't search for random witches but the most powerful he can get."

"Well, he will notice that I'm a blank."

"This is not funny. Chris, I know you will hate that, but right now you are an easy target for an attack like this. And when he notices that you are a blank, what do you think he will do?"

"Kill me, probably, or trying to get you or mum or the aunts."

Wyatt stood up. "Both possibilities do not sound good."

Chris laid back. "I promise, to call you if something happens."

"I was thinking about something else."

Chris looked at his brother, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you could join Mist in Valhalla. You would be save there. Demons do not get to Valhalla and if they would, there would be a well trained army ready to fight the final battle."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not going to hide in Valhalla. I'm not going to put them in danger."

Wyatt didn't expect a different reply but he still had to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. (Why not?)

Thank you all so so so so much for your great reviews. It made me so happy, that I decided to post the new chapter today. Hope you like it! To all Victor fans!

Chapter 6

Chris couldn't count the many times, he had walked this way. He knew all the houses that he passed, he even knew every tree and almost every name of the habitants (at least from the ones who lived there the last 20 years). He walked from his parent's house to his grandfather's apartment. Victor Bennet was always Chris' favourite relative. They just understood each other so well. His grandfather knew when Chris made a sarcastic joke no one else understood. He knew, when Chris didn't want to talk and just sit together. Everything was so easy around Victor. Of course, Victor loved all his grandchildren and he even treated Paige's children, who weren't his own blood, like they were his grandchildren, but Chris and he always had a special connection. One Chris couldn't imagine to live without.

He knocked on the door. He knew it would take his grandfather some time to get to the door. He was still young in his mind, but his body sometimes showed his age way too clearly. Especially since he had the heart attack three years ago. But never would Victor let his age win over him.

Chris waited patiently until the door opened.

"Chris!" Victor exclaimed happily. He let his grandson in and hugged him, immediately feeling the stress coming from Chris, but he knew better than to ask just now. Chris would tell him eventually.

"Hey, grandpa! I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"Well, I wanted to paint the bedroom, cook an extensive meal and then do my taxes." Victor said moving to the kitchen to get himself and Chris a drink.

"Good, so nothing too important," Chris replied taking the glass of juice from his grandfather. He smiled to himself. Whenever he came to Victor, he could count on a glass of apple juice. Chris never liked orange juice much. But Wyatt and his cousins always wanted orange. Victor was the only relative who had apple juice in store for Chris. They went to the sitting room and sat down on the table opposite each other. Victor waited for Chris to begin to talk.

"I'm sorry," the young man said.

Victor frowned. "What for?"

"For not picking you up."

Victor laughed. "You do not really think, that I would hold that against you, do you? Even though, I have to admit, I felt a bit offended to be forgotten because of a dwarf. A girl, I could understand, but a dwarf."

Chris laughed, too. "Well, to be exact, there were nymphes, too."

Victor shook his head. The both fell again into silence.

"I'm sorry," Chris said again. "That I didn't come by for so long. You know I like hanging out with you."

"I know. Don't worry." Victor took a sip of his water. "But, if you want me to forgive you, you have to do something for me!"

Chris nodded, ready to accept whatever his grandfather would ask for.

"Stop apologizing already. It pisses me off!"

Chris looked at Victor for a moment and then smiled.

"Hey, you want to go out? Have a bit of fun with your old grandpa?"

"Sure."

"I gues, I can't ask you to orb us to Vegas, but how about a little trip anyway?"

Victor drove them to the harbor, where they walked down to a pier. A man in his sixties was there polishing a sailing boat.

"What are we doing here, grandpa?" Chris asked confused.

"We make a boat trip," Victor answered. He turned to the man who stopped the cleaning. "Hey, Jamie! Do you need a reason to sail out there?"

Jamie laughed. "Sure, Victor, come on, jump in!"

Victor motioned for Chris to get into the boat first. Chris did so and then helped his grandfather. They went over to the edge of the boat leaning at the reiling. The ocean was smooth and the bright sunshine made the water look like millions of little blue diamonds. A moderate breeze made the ship sway lightly. Jamie located the boat to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Isn't this great!" Victor said. "There's nothing more calming than the ocean. I know, you whitelighters like to go onto the Bridge but I think this place is just as great to think as thousand feet over the traffic."

Chris had to agree. The view was amazing. They were far away from the hecticness of the city. It was one of these situations where Chris and Victor could just stand next to each other enjoying the companionship without an awkward silence, but in relaxing quiet. Jamie drove them around Alcatraz and past the city skyline back into the harbor, where Victor invited his grandson to an excellent fish restaurant.

Piper Halliwell walked towards her car, which was parked in an alley behind the dry cleaner's shop. She had three pieces of clothes in her hands, thus, reaching her car keys was quiet difficult. She fished with her left hand through her purse that he had jammed between her chin and breast. With her right hand, she clutched the fresh cleaned clothes. Suddenly she noticed a shadow behind her. She whirled around coming face to face with a demon. The right side of his face was covered by a mask. His eyes were glassy and he moved towards her like a robot. Piper yelped and the stuff she had hold onto fell to the ground. Once her hands were free, she flicked her wrists. The demon didn't blow up but his shoulder began bleeding, were Piper had hit him. She ran to the other side of her car and ducked just in time. A fire ball hit the wall behind her.

"Wyatt! Paige!"she cried. "Anyone? Help, please! Wyatt!" She hadn't to wait long for the light blue orbs of her oldest son to appear next to her. "Duck!" She grabbed his shirt. Wyatt ducked also behind the car without questioning his mother. An other fire ball hit the wall as the demon moved slowly towards mother and son. Wyatt immediately noticed the amulet around the demons neck. "Amulet!" he called and the necklace appeared in his hand. The demon stopped for a second as the influence of the amulet left him. Wyatt got up. "Do you really want to mess with two Halliwells, demon?"

The demon looked confused. But before he could answer or neither Wyatt nor Piper did anything, he burst into flames and vanished just leaving some ashes behind.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I guess, the owner of the amulet doesn't want his slaves to speak their mind," Wyatt explained. Just as he wanted to take a closer look at the amulet, it vanished out of his hand.

"Where did it go?" Piper wondered.

"Back to the owner," Wyatt said frustrated. "We have to warn Aunt Phoebe and Paige. Seems like the demon wants Charmed Ones in his army."

Piper was still confused but she took her son's hand, so they could orb to her younger sisters. Paige hadn't been attacked yet. Neither was Phoebe.

"So you and Chris fought a demon who was trying to steal an amulet like this from a girl, who purchased it from a store, of which Chris said, it's owner is a clairvoyant. You kept this one and you can make people your willing slave with it. And now, you boys think, that there's a new want-to-be- source of evil that uses lower level demons to kidnap witches to make them part of the new empire," Phoebe repeated what her nephew had just explained to them.

"I tried to get the other amulets, but as soon as you vanquish the demon who wears it, it vanishes."

"I see. That's why you wanted me to take even more care of my charges," Paige said. "You could have told me sooner, you know."

"Yeah, I know but I told you know. Listen, I want you three to be careful. I'm sure they will attack us again.."

"Great," Piper said. "There weren't any serious demonic problems for years."

"Come on, Piper, it will be fun to fight a few demons again," Paige said. As always, she was the one to get excited over news like that. Piper glanced at her youngest sister. She never wanted the magic rule her whole life.

"There is one more thing, I wanted to tell you," Wyatt said. "It's about Chris. I want him to get is powers back."

Paige already nodded enthusastically. Because of her, the Charmed Ones hadn't been able to bind Chris powers. It would have only worked with the power of three. She was strictly against it.

"I know, you don't want it, mum, but this demon is really dangerous. How is Chris supposed tho protect himself against an attack. He even can't go to magic school and there's no way one of us could stay with him all the time. He would make us all crazy."

"He is right," Phoebe said. "If the demon wants a Halliwell, Chris is an easy target right now."

"But he isn't a witch anymore, the demon won't have a use of him," Piper said. She wasn't ready to loose her son again.

"Then he will kill Chris or use him to get to us," Wyatt said.

"I see, what you all mean and I know about the danger. And I surely don't want Chris to get hurt but even if we wanted to give him his powers back, we couldn't. The spell was written so that he'll get his powers back as soon as he had learnt what's really important. We can't break through this."

"Maybe if we and Wyatt would combine our powers. There can't be anything the Power of Three and the Twice Blessed can not do," Paige purposed.

"We could at least try it," Phoebe agreed.

Piper sighed in defeat. "Okay, but not today. We give him just a little more time."

As the four of them reached the Manor, only Leo was home. Chris was still together with his grandfather Victor. The two of them sat at the bar of a jazz club. A red haired woman sang the blues while the guests talked to each other quietly.

"You know, you can't listen to this music if it isn't live on stage," Victor said. Chris looked at him quizzically. "Your family is just worried about you. Don't hold a grief. Believe me, I know how it feels to loose a child. It tears you apart, I don't want Piper to go through that, too. She have had enough troubles in the past."

"What are you talking about, grandpa?"

"Chris, you can't fool me. I've known you all your life. I've known you even before you were born. It may have been yourself from another timeline, but that doesn't matter. You can't keep a secret from you. You longe for your wiccan powers like a thirsty person for water."

"I do," Chris simply said.

"Can't you enjoy life without them?"

"That's exactly the problem, grandpa, I don't have a life without my powers."

"Then, you better start having one or you'll once see what great things you have missed. You only have to find your other powers."

"What other powers?"

"Your powers as a human."

"Since when do you talk so philosophically?" Chris asked grinning.

"I just try to reach you. Your father always talks like that and it had always worked on you boys."

"Yes, but that's dad. We expect him to talk like that. But you are grandpa."

"Okay. Then listen to that. I never had witch powers. Thus, I don't know what it feels to loose them. But I know how it feels to be lost. I always loved my job. I was good, too. I was the best. People all over the world saw my ads. I was friends with the CEO's of worldwide acting companies. But one day I was told, that I was too old for that business. Too old! Can you imagine? The CEO's I knew retired and boys fresh from college took their position. They thought that a man in his early 50ies doesn't know anything about the world anymore. They ended my career. I was 52 and never felt so useless before."

"Were you angry?"

"Angry? I was furious. I hated everyone who was younger than me. I hated PR-people. I hated myself. I didn't know what to do with myself. I spent nights in clubs, drinking and… You know. I was still angry because I had nothing to direct my energy to. But do you know what then happened? My second born daughter gave birth to two really great boys. She had to raise them more or less on her own while rescuing the world on a daily basis. One day she came saying "Dad, you have to look after my boys. I don't know when or if I'll be back." Suddenly I had a whole new duty. Caring for you boys was a difficult task but I was needed and I was great again."

"You were the best," Chris confirmed.

"That was because I had time and energy, which I directed only towards you and your brother. Then you became teenagers, then adults and you didn't need me anymore. And again, I felt the emptiness. But one day, I got a phone call from a guy, that was creative director in the company, I worked for and he asked for my help with a client. And that was the moment, I remembered what my Patty always said: When one door closes, another opens."

"I see. Nice story. I don't know what it has to do with me. I was never in advertising, I don't have grandsons, but.." Chris started to rip a napkin into little bits. "I'm so angry," he said. "And I hate the person, this anger made of me. I was never so angry in my life. I can't help it. And at the same time, I know that everyone only did what they thought was the right thing. Mum always wanted a normal life and she always wanted it for us, too. She thinks it's the best. No matter if we feel the same or not. Aunt Phoebe wants to make everyone happy, so she was on mum's side and agreed to bind my powers. Aunt Paige loves magic. For she it's the best to live as a witch and whitelighter. Therefore she was against mum. Wyatt tries to combine both worlds because he thinks that's the right way and at this moment I'm the only friend of him who knows about both of his identities, so he's scared to loose that friendship. Plus he trusted mum so he went for her plan. I can't blame any of them, but then who am I angry with?"

"Who are you angry with?" Victor countered. "It doesn't matter. Just don't let your anger control you. Open a door!"

Chris came home late. It was amazing how long is grandfather could party in his age. Wyatt sat on the dining room table, turning pages of the Book of Shadows making notes from time to time. Chris went over to him and sat down.

"Hey, still working? You know, only work and no fun…yeah, and so on."

"You are one to tell," Wyatt murmured.

"I was out, tonight. Spending some time with grandpa."

"You know this demon really freaks me out. An amulet wearing slave attacked mum today." Wyatt closed the book. There was nothing in it though. Who was the order giving demon? Where was he? Was it even a he? Damn it.

He looked up at Chris. "Did you get a sun burn? May that mean that you were out of the house today?"

Chris grinned. "I just told you, I spent the day with grandpa. We went out sailing and then into a restaurant and a jazz club."

Wyatt smirked. Chris was always exited after spending time with Victor. The two of them really got along. "That's great. I'm glad you had fun. You can use it."

"I had a great talk with grandpa, too."

"I can see that." Wyatt really could see that. Chris looked exhausted but there was a sparkle in his eyes, that Wyatt hadn't seen in ages.

AN: Keep on reviewing!

By the way, the next three chapters are already finished, only need a check-up, so it won't take long for me to update.

But I'm not sure at this moment where this story will go to. It will end, one way or the other, but it will take a lot of more chapters as thinks are going right now. I have several possibilities in my mind. This means, it will get exciting for me, also.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm so poor! I don't own anything

Every relative gets one chapter, so it seems.

I'm not that happy, with how this turned out. But okay, you can't be a genius all the time ;-) I promise, there'll be other _better_ chapters.

Reviews are welcomed, as always!

Chapter 7

"Chris?" Henry looked up as the door to his office opened. He was more than surprised to see his youngest nephew standing there. The two of them always were great friends. As Henry hadn't been a father himself yet, he had spent lot of weekends with his nephews, so Piper and Leo had some spare time. Moreover Henry really was great with kids. But when the boys got older, it became sometimes difficult, because they used their magical powers to trick their uncle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I opened a door."

Henry looked at the brunet confused. But he was used to his nephew's strange ways of talking. "Okay."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, sure. Come on. Take a seat."

"I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"No. Just the usual cases. Although I'm surprised to see you. Only Wyatt came to the office once, to write an essay about my job for school."

"Yes, I know. Can we focus on me now?"

"Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

"I thought about what I want to do. I know, that I'm not a social worker but I have two years experience in dealing with witches. And being a whitelighter isn't that difficult, is it?"

Henry watched his nephew, who stood leaning at the window looking back at his uncle with pleading eyes. Henry knew a lot about other people's behaviour. He could see that Chris wasn't really determined about his own plan. But just needed something to take his mind off the loss of his witch powers.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that you'd be good as a social worker, if you really wanted to be one. You have to get involved with the cases to do your job probably. It's not a way to spend your free time."

"I know that, Uncle Henry. I took care of people with every kind of personal and magical problems. I helped all my charges. I was a great whitelighter."

A man cleared his throat. Chris and Henry both looked the way where the voice came from.

"Ehm, Henry. Here are your files," he said frowning and starring at Chris confused.

"Scott, that's my nephew Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris."

Scott shook the young man's hand and left without another word.

"Would you please not talk about magic here," Henry scolded. "Okay, I got you. How can I help you now?"

"I don't know. Give me a charge. I mean a case to work on."

"I can't do that. But I could take you with me. I have to visit a nice lady."

"Okay, what's the lady's problem?"

"You'll see. We've still have some time left, though. Paige had made a pie for me, are you hungry?"

Wyatt entered the shop and was greeted by a wave of a flowery parfum. The tiny room was filled with vials, stones, sweet herbs and pieces of papers. A woman in her thirties was sitting in a large armchair at a table, where tarot cards, crystals and other stuff was lying.

"Wyatt Halliwell. The twice-blessed. I've expected you," she said with a calm, deep voice.

"Yeah, what kind of claivoyant would you be, if you hadn't known. Then you can answer my questions without me asking."

"Take a seat," she offered. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you much. I got the amulet from another witch. I buy stuff from everyone no matter what kind of magical being. I'm neutral."

"You only had one of them? You know about its powers and purchased it to a mortal who was then…"

"…attacked by demons. I didn't know about the powers of the amulet. But I needed the money. I live here in the human world."

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"I can't tell you anything else about the amulet. But I can tell you that you'll need your brother to fight the upcoming battle."

"But he…"

"…lost his powers. You've got to look after him probably."

"You don't…"

"…have to tell you. I know about your bond. It's pretty strong but it is frangible."

"Will he be attacked?" Wyatt asked worried.

"That information will cost you some cash."

Wyatt got up. "Don't bother. We'll be fine. I can tell you that without being able to look into the future."

Wyatt left the shop. Once again he was reminded of how difficult it was too deal with magical people. Mortals were so much simpler. They never talked in mysterious riddles unless they try to impress or confuse others. But than you could just think "What an idiot?" and ignore them. But with magical beings, it was harder to ignore them, because they all knew more than they were ready to say.

Henry parked the car in a parking garage. He hadn't told Chris about the case they were going to visit. He knew about his nephew's great sense of good and evil. In Chris' world only good was welcomed. Everything evil would be vanquished (demons, warlocks, grimlocks…) or be turned into something good.

One day 10 years ago, Chris had found a dog in the streets. The cur was a monster. It barked the whole day, bit everyone who tried to reach for him. Piper said, that they couldn't keep the dog because it was aggressive and it was too dangerous. Chris brought the dog to the garden and sat opposite it for hours. In the evening, dog and boy went to the living room together and the animal was calm. You could pet and crawl it and it only barked to announce visitors.

Because of this story, Henry thought that maybe Chris could forget about the strict way he differed good and evil. People just weren't like that. Everyone had an evil side. The question was, which side was stronger.

In his profession, Henry had to help sentenced murderer or child molesters finding a way back to the world. It wasn't always easy. You had to believe, that they'd use their second chances well.

They went to a high apartement building. Henry pushed a button and the door opened. Inside it was cild. They escalated two stair cases. Henry knocked at the first door on the left. A young woman opened it. She was pregnant.

"Henry, hey! I was already expecting you," she smiled at him but frowned as she saw Chris.

"Lynette, this is Chris, my nephew. Would you mind, if he would stay with us?"

"Oh!" She hesitated. "Of course. Come on in."

The apartement was clean but a mess. There were boxes everywhere. "I'm sorry for that mess. But my cousin brought me the stuff for the nursery today."

"That's okay. If you need help, you call me."

"Thank you." The two men followed her into a small living room. They sat down on the sofa. "Do you want a drink?"

Both, Henry and Chris shook their heads no.

"So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. The doctor said the baby and me were fine. After the birth, I'm going to work in my uncle's shop for a few hours a week. Everything's sorted out."

Henry pulled out some papers. "That's great. I need a confirmation that you have a job now. I talked to the lady from the youth welfare office. She's still not totally convinced."

Lynette paled noticable. "But Henry, she can't take the baby away from me. I'll be a great mother."

"Why should they desperate a mother from her child?" Chris asked. That was awful. Chris knew, that his uncle had to help people who were criminals. And he didn't like it. A murderer will always be a murderer. No matter what kind of work he'll do at some other stage of his life. Maybe it was a mistake to think in such strict ways about mortals but he couldn't help it.

"Doesn't he know?" Lynette asked surprised.

"No, I thought you may tell him if you want."

Lynette swallowed. "Yeah, I'm not proud of it. But how could I have known that no one was going to find him."

Chris didn't understand a word. "Found who?"

"My son. I gave birth to a boy when I was 17. On the way home from the hospital, I left him in a dumpster."

Chris' eyes widened. "You left your son in a dumpster?"

"I was only 17, had no school education, no job, no family. How was I supposed to take care of him?" Lynette was on the edge of tears. "I regret it and won't forget him all my life but I was desperate. I was sure someone would find him and take care of him. But no one did and it got too cold."

There was an awkward silence.

"You left your first born child in a dumpster to freeze to death and now you are already expecting another baby?" Chris asked. He was shocked. How could someone do a thing like that and still sit there in a warm cozy apartement without breaking down with guilt. "That's the crulest thing I've ever heard."

"I know that, too. And I feel guilty but this baby will have a mother and father. I'll make up to it, what I messed up with the first one."

"Great," Chris said sarcastic. "Unfortunately the other one will still be dead. God, even demons take care of their children."

Lynette stopped wiping her tears away. "What?"

"We should go," Henry said and stood up. "I'll do everything I can," he assured the young mother.

Chris left the apartement without even giving Lynette anotehr glance.

"How can you help her? After what she's done?" Chris asked.

"What else should I do, Chris? Vanquish her because she did one bad thing in her life."

Chris stayed silent.

"You know. It's not that easy. No one is completely evil or completly good ones. We all have both sides in us."

"I know that, Uncle Henry."

"Then you also know, that everyone deserves another chance."

Of course, Chris knew that. He just didn't agree with that. "I couldn't help someone who did something as bad as what she had done."

"Then, I guess, you are a bad social worker."

Next three chapters are already finished. So, updates will be soon.

Keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Note: I imagine the way of Wyatt's blasting as he did in "Imaginary Friends" (Season 7) like this: It's an electric impulse only vanquishing evil (demons, warlocks, etc.) He's also able to blast the demons like Piper does. If there's a question about this, just ask.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 8

* * *

Piper always loved to prepare her family a nice meal. Especially her sons were easy to please. The main point for them was, there had to be enough for both of them and they both wanted the same. With a chicken, they both got the wings, that was easy but with vegetables, Piper had to do the maths. Because one carrot could be cut in x pieces and both her boys got half the pieces. Okay, she could handle that. But have you ever counted peas.

Of course, this behaviour ended when they both went to elemantary school. When Wyatt attended high school the first year, he brought friends for dinner every other day. When Chris attended high school the first year, he brought friends sometimes, too. When Wyatt got sixteen, he wasn't home for dinner at least three to four times a week. When Chris got sixteen he was home everyday. It was always like this, Wyatt was the one going out, not spending much time alone in his room. Chris in the opposite rather stayed at home preferably alone in his room. Piper did appreciate her sons features but often she wished that Chris was more like Wyatt open, aproaching people and just enjoying the day without worrying too much. And sometime she wished, Wyatt was more like Chris, meditative and quiet; thinking before doing. But in the end, she felt that as long as they both took care of one another there wasn't a thing to change.

Since Chris lost his powers, he was even more quiet than usual. And tonight, he really absently poked at his food. Wyatt wasn't home, because his boss gave a party. Piper tried a few times to make her youngest son talk to her but she only got monosyllabic answers. So, she stooped after a while.

After dinner, Leo had to correct some papers from magic school. Chris was restless. First he helped his mother cleaning the dishes, then he wandered through the Manor aimlessly.

"Do you think, I'm a bad person?" he asked his dad.

Leo stopped making red marks at the edge of the paper and looked up quizzically. "What makes you say that?"

"Would you just answer the question?"

"No, I think you are a good person. Do you?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Why do you think I am?

"Would you just answer the question?" Leo retorded mimicking Chris' earlier remark.

"I went with Uncle Henry to one of his charges. Cases. I mean cases. It was a lady. She has problems with the youth welfare. They want to take her not even born child away from her, because she left her first born in a dumpster to die a few years ago. Uncle Henry told her, that he'll help her and I was just thinking 'how can you help someone, who did such a cruel thing'. Uncle Henry said, that would make me a bad social worker."

"Maybe it does. But that doesn't mean, you are a bad person. I would say you have a strong sense of justice. Which is good but it will always lead to you being disappointed by people because no one is totally good or evil. Not even you. So you shouldn't expect it from anyone else."

"But Elders are totally good."

"Most of them."

"And demons are totally evil."

"Almost all, yes. But these aren't mortal human beings."

"What does that mean?"

"In the magic world we have a really clear sense of good and evil. And keeping this in balance is your job as a witch. But as a 'normal' person, you can't erase evil and you can't keep it down so that good overpowers. You can only find your way – preferably the good way – and try to make life for at least one person better."

"And which one person? A friend?"

"No. That one person, should be yourself."

Chris thought about his father's speech for a moment. "Okay, that was a great talk for an ex-Elder. Now talk to me like a father."

"Don't listen to your Uncle Henry. He sees his task in helping others no matter what they've done before. But if you agree to him that you wouldn't be a good social worker than go and search for something else."

"I'm back to searching than. Right where I started."

"But this time you should search more carefull and not just take the easy way doing what someone else in the family already does."

"Great. I planned on visiting Wyatt tomorrow at the newspaper office."

Leo smiled. "You can do that. I'm not keen in having a third reporter in the family but if you think that's right for you."

Chris got up. "I leave you to your work. Thanks." Chris knew that he wasn't a reporter. The problem was, he didn't know, what he was. Chris went to the attic. He touched the Book of Shadows tantatively but it closed itself at once. There were lots of boxes stored in the attic. Maybe he could look them through. Tomorrow. Today wasn't his day anyway. Perhaps Wyatt had some time for him. The last night, they went out, was a disaster but they were brothers and Wyatt wasn't resentful. Making up his mind he wanted to call for his big brother right as a demon shimmered in.

"You?" the demon really seemed surprised to see someone here.

"Yes, me. But I'm defensless, Vrick."

"Sure, like the other day we met," the demon grunted.

Chris normally 'used' Vrick, a little lower leveled demon, as an informant. The demon didn't had great powers, but was really nosy and cowardly. As a semi-powerful witch you could make him happy, if you don't get near him.

"Come on, Vrick. You know, I would never hurt you. I mean, I would never kill you."

Vrick laughed humourlessly. "I'll be damned if I trust you."

"As a demon, you are already damned," Chris answered. Maybe he should be more scared. He had no powers. But he couldn't call his mommy. Vrick would tell the whole underworld, that Chris was utterly defensless. "Now, Vrick, what do you want?"

"Did you hear about the new source?"

"We were confronted by some of its servants."

"Have you ever seen something like that?" Vrick held up an amulet. It was the same Wyatt had taken from the girl.

"Maybe. Why?"

Vrick approached him. "Because I think it will fit you perfect." Chris tried to duck but suddenly he was held by yet another demon. Okay, that was the right moment.

"WYATT!" Chris could hear the tinkling sound of orbs and felt a slight electric impulse going through him, as Wyatt blasted the demons. Chris fell to the floor.

"Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt went towards his brother.

"Yeah. But be quiet. I don't want mum to hear anything. She will ground me for the rest of my powerless days."

Wyatt grinned and helped Chris up.

"You killed my main informant."

"I'm sorry." Wyatt answered. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to give me a knew accessoir." Wyatt frowned. "They had one of those nice black amulets."

"Oh, no! I told you, it's too dangerous for you. I knew, they'd come for you first."

"Well, then, congratulations, you were right."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "That's nothing to take easy, Chris."

"I know. And I'm terrified. But I know you'll protect me, Mr. Whitelighter."

"I still say, that you should go to live somewhere else."

"Wyatt, listen, I don't think, that they were here for me. Vrick was really surprised to see me here. But even if they were, I think, it's much safer for me here with you and mum and the aunts in reach."

Wyatt didn't seemed convinced. "Come on, Wy. I wanted to call you anyway."

"Why did something else happen?"

"Would you relax. No nothing else. I just wanted to ask you, if you'd like to go out tonight. I know, I wasn't great company last time. But I promise I behave."

"Oh, really?" Wyatt couldn't hide his surprise. He couldn't remember a time when Chris ever had taken the initiative to go out. Not with Wyatt, not with a girl, not with friends. "Okay, that would be great. I go grab a shower and then we head out. But promise me, no drinking."

"I do. If you give me the keys, I could drive."

"You scare me, little brother."

Wyatt decided to invite his brother into a real Irish Pub. It was really dark inside and foggy from the many cigarettes being smoked in there. There was a dartboard in one corner and a billiard table. They chose a table at the window.

"Nice place," Chris said. "Do you come here often?"

"It is. Liam over there, is a great guy." Wyatt pointed towards the bartender. "I come here every Wednesday with some colleagues. It's a nice atmosphere. Really different to the P 3."

"I can count the times, I was in the P 3. Kind of sad, if you consider my mum being the owner."

"It is. You are really antisocial."

"I am," Chris confirmed. "I was too busy training my wiccan skills."

"Believe me, I now know what you mean. I never knew how, many things you did, that were my job."

"Your job?"

"As a witch. I mean, I let you do lot of things alone. I know, I couldn't have achieved what I did, if I have had to do all the wiccan stuff, too. I have to thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you are happy. And when I have my powers back, then you'll have more time for yourself again."

"I thought about that. Maybe we should do the demon fighting together. At least most of them."

"How about we discuss that, when I have my powers back, okay?"

"I think, that won't take too long."

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Wyatt sighed. He shouldn't have started. But now there was no way back.

"I was at the clairvoyent's shop because of the amulet. She told me, that this'll be a fight, we have to fight together. I talked to mum and the aunts the other day. Mum agreed, that we will try to give you your powers back."

"Really?" Chris replied not sounding too happy about this news.

"Yeah, mum and the aunts and me will try to speak the spell together. I think, it's the best. Even more so now, that you were attacked."

Chris nodded. "Okay.When?"

"I don't know yet. As soon as possible."

"Not tomorrow, okay? And not the day after."

Wyatt frowned. "I thought you wanted your powers back like yesterday."

"I did. But I didn't even try to do something else."

"I thought you don't even want that." Wyatt was really confused now. For days he had heard nothing else, than Chris lamenting about his powers and now his brother was telling him, that he wanted to try out a "normal" life. God, how Wyatt hated that phrase. And that while a demonic armee collected witches. "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know yet. I went with Uncle Henry today. That didn't worked out. But who knows, there are other possibilities, right?"

"Right. I'm kind of confused, though."

"I'll be fine. If this whole demon thing gets out of hand, I'm sure the Elders will give me my powers back at once. They won't risk, losing the twice-blessed. There's still a phrophecy to be fulfilled."

"Don't even start with this damn prophecy."

"Okay," Chris took a sip from his coke. "That fits me just fine. Let's not talk about magic anymore."

"Sure, let's talk about your girlfriend."

"Let's talk about _your_ girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Lucky you."

"After seeing the lady in this warrior outfit, I say, lucky you. Pretty hot!"

"Wy!" Chris was thankful that the light was so dim, or his brother would have laughed seeing him turning red.

"Come on, don't tell me you only love her brains."

"WY!"

"Okay, I drop it!" But he couldn't. Damn Halliwell gen. "How can you see her anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't see fairies or elves or stuff. So, why her?"

"Valkyries aren't magical beings but mystical ones."

"Are they on the good side?"

"Read the book, Wyatt. They are on neither side, but their own. They wait for the final battle and train their warriors until then."

"And when will this final battle begin?"

"They were waiting for several centuries now."

"Nice job."

"Every being has its task in the greater good and they are all similar important."

Wyatt smirked. "You talk like Dad sometimes. Must be the Elder half For some reason it fits you perfect. You are a real freak."

Chris snorted. "That's what your friends think, too. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't be. It's okay. You were angry and Stephen acts like a shit sometimes. But you shouldn't have said what you did to his girlfriend."

"I know, that was cruel. You know, when you are together with Stephen, you act like a shit, too."

Wyatt frowned. "I do?"

"Yes, you do. And you did that since you knew him. I remember, as a child, I only wanted to play with you guys and this Stephen always said, I was a baby and you don't play with babies. But you played with me, though, but only if your friends weren't around."

"Do you think, it's easy to be a big brother? There was never a time you weren't there. Even more so, when we attended the same school later. You were always by my side, it was so annoying."

"I really admired you, do you know that?"

"Why?"

"It was only you. You got the great marks. You were the captain of the football team. You had this bunch of friends. You could chose between the best colleges. You got the great job. It was never me. I'm just Wyatt's little brother. In both worlds. I always heard: "Chris, look what your brother did! You could do the same, if you would at least try!" Believe me, I tried but I could never reach you. Until the Elders asked me to work for them. Don't get me wrong, I know they only asked me, because they don't want something happening to you. But that was okay. I really made myself a name in the magic world. But again, no one was proud of me. All they said, was that I have to stop with magic, go back to school, so I could lead a perfect normal life – just like you. No matter what I'll do everyone will compare us and that's something I will never win."

Wyatt looked at his brother in surprise. Not only because this must have been the longest speech, Chris ever held, but also because he never knew about his brother's sorrows. Wyatt had never been someone who cared about someone elses opinion about himself. He always did what he thought was best for him and he could be really overambitious but he never intended to hurt someone, most of all not his baby brother. Wyatt had never said it much, but he really loved his brother. And he felt protective about him, just like every big brother should.

"I love you, Chris, I really do. You are the most important person in my life. You are my brother and my best friend. It hurts me, to hear how you suffered because of me. I never intended to put you in the shadows. And I don't think that any of our family members ever thought about it, like you do. You are a great person. You only have to believe it. But I'm sorry anyway."

"I forgive you, Wy. I guess in the end, it doesn't matter if your birth is prophesized or you are just born as long as we both live, we can do anything."

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone, who already did!

Next update will be next week. I think Wednesday or Thursday, as it is an holiday ;-)

Oh, and I already wrote parts of the ending- which will not be too soon -but I had a bad day, yesterday, this means I needed something to take my mind off. I still don't now exactly how we will go there, though.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Oh, and I don't make any money out of this- unfortunately!

Thanks everyone for reviewing, don't forget to go on!

Enjoy this chapter (next relative ;-)

* * *

Chapter 9

Chris found a new extent of restlessness. The next few days, he just wandered around like a man on a search. But he couldn't say, what he was searching for. He went with Piper one day, but it was after a few hours quite clear that Chris wasn't a born chef. And couldn't work with or for his mother. At least not in a kitchen.

He read every announcement in every newspaper for a possible job. But you either needed a completed school education or the job was for nothing. Paige puropsed, he could work for a tempt job agency like she had once done. But the agent hadn't called back, yet.

He even went to the college registry but couldn't go in. School really wasn't the right thing. When Chris had ended High School, it was the best day in his whole life. He really hated the school life. The classes were so boring and the teachers showed their dislike towards Chris openly. Chris gave them reason enough, though. He never got involved into the lesson and fought with other pupils. The clubs were the worst. Piper had been really determined, that her sons attend at least one club or work group. Wyatt was interested in journalism since he had been a little boy. Thus, it was clear that he joined the school newspaper team, he played in the football team and gave lessons to other children in maths. Chris was more difficult to inspire. He changed from one club to another every other week, because he didn't even tried to fit in. He found the projects were boring and the teamwork exhausting. Chris always wanted to attend magic school. But his mother was unreasonable. She wanted her sons to get an proper eduation.

Anyway, school was not a topic.

But what else could he do?

Chris put the newspaper down. He looked up as a pink heart revealed before him and turned into Chris' uncle Coop.

"Hey, Chris, is your mother here?" the cupid asked.

"No, she's shopping. Can I tell her something?"

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to talk with her about Phoebe's birthday."

"Aunt Phoebe's birthday is in 4 weeks. Don't you think, you're a bit early."

"You know, if you love…"

"Spare me the cupid-talk, please!" Chris said. He rested his face in his hands.

Coop sat down next to Chris. "What's the matter? Love is all around." Chris frowned. "Bad joke, I'm sorry. You've got problems?"

"Just one. Do you know how many hours the day has?"

"Ehm, 24."

"That's not the point. I don't know what to do. I really don't."

"Haven't that been your problem for weeks now."

"Since I lost my powers, yes."

Coop nooded. "I think about giving up my powers, too."

"What?" Chris asked shooked. "You can't do that, Uncle Coop. I'm serious, you can't."

Coop just smiled. "I haven't decided yet, but given serious thought."

"Why?"

"Because of Phoebe and my children. I do not age, have you noticed that. That is kind of weired. My wife will get old and die, so will my children and I'll stay here. That's not how it is supposed to be. I promised my wife to spend our life together, not that I'll spend just her life with her."

"I never thought about that. At least you have a good reason. Do you want a drink?"

Coop followed Chris into the kitchen and thanked him for the glass of water.

"The best reason," Coop answered smiling.For a cupid it was not usual to find true love for himself, but he had gotten the chance and he'll use it probably. "But you know, your family had good reasons, too. I know what you did. I know, you did well but never loose yourself. Never loose the ones that love you."

Chris didn't know, why his uncle used the word 'love' in every second sentence. Right now, it annoyed Chris. "Uncle Coop…"

"I'm a cupid, love is my business," Coop said kind of apogetically. "I know, that there's no one else in that world – or another world – who loves you as much as we do. And sometimes love makes you do stupid, blindfolded things. But that's just because you don't want anything to happen to the ones you love. It may not be the right way."

Chris nodded. He knew that already. The knowledge didn't help him much, though.

"I need something to do," Chris lamented.

"You will. Believe me. It won't take long."

Chris frowned. "You know something, I don't?"

Coop kept silent and took another sip.

Chris watched his uncle for a while, but he was sure, he wouldn't get an answer.

"Chris?"

Both men turned around by the sound of the voice.

"Mist? What are you doing here?" Chris asked surprised.

"I told you, I'll always come back."

"Sounds like a threat."

The young woman smiled. "Maybe. Is this your Uncle Henry or Uncle Coop?" She looked the cupid straight in the eye. For some reason, Chris could only imagine, his uncle didn't looked surprised at all to see a Valkyrie standing before him.

"Coop," he answered. "The cupid uncle."

"I see. Nice to meet you."

Coop put his glass down on the counter. "I should go now. Tell your mum to give me a call. But not with the phone, Phoebe mustn't know anything."

Chris nodded. "Uncle Coop, you are not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Before the cupid could answer, the three of them were alerted by the sound of crashing glass coming from the living room.

"What was that?"

"I should get you out of here," Coop replied. Usually, strange, sudden noises always meant something bad – demons, to be exact. Not the right surrounding for an defenseless.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's probably nothing," Chris said nonchalantly. Mist frowned. If men play hero, they'll usually end up hurt. The three of them headed to the living room. But there was nothing.

"I told, you it was nothing," Chris said when Mist suddenly shoved him to one side. A fire ball hit the table.

"You call that nothing?" she required, pointing to the four demons, who now approached them.

"Okay, Uncle Coop, maybe we go for your idea." But before he could reach for his uncle to shimmer them away, one of the demons threw the cupid into the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious.

"We should get out," Mist demanded touching her amulet.

"I can't leave my uncle."

"This is not the time to play hero," the blonde said angryly. Valkyries are really good fighters, if not the best. But they normally do not battle against fire ball throwing demons.

"I won't play hero, believe me. WYATT! AUNT PAIGE!"

"Now, I know, why you two asked me to go shopping with you," Wyatt said. His mother and Aunt Phoebe had come to him almost three hours ago, asking him if he had some time to spend with them. Now, Wyatt carried ten or twelve more or less heavy bags towards the parking lot. The two woman were on a search. Wyatt should have known, it was not a good sign, that his mother was smiling so widley, when she promised him, she'd buy him something, too, if he accompanied them. They headed from one store to another to get the right dress for Phoebe to attend the annual barbecue of the newspapter office, she worked for. Why she couldn't wear some jeans, Wyatt didn't know.

"Come on, Mister, I see this one bag with really expensive shoes, I bought for you, even though, you have a paying job," Piper said.

Wyatt sighed. She was right. There was no need to complain. Phoebe opened the car trunk. "You were a great assistance," she praised her nephew smiling.

Wyatt put the bags down when he heard his brother calling for him. A second later, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"What is it?" Piper asked worried, recognizing the look on her son's face.

"It's Chris."

"Then what are you waiting for. Orb!"

The two woman each took hold of Wyatt's hands. They appeared in the Manor living room seconds later. Coop laid, still unconscious, on the floor.

"I stay with him," Phoebe announced running over to her husband.

Wyatt and Piper hurried into the conservatory from where they heard the sounds of fighting. Piper stopped in her tracks observing the scene for a second. There were three demons, her youngest son with a bleeding shoulder and a girl… in warrior clothes, Piper knew too well, fighting with two swords.

Wyatt already blasted the demon that was standing over his brother, when Piper finally raised her hands to do the same. It was easy to vanquish the demons for the twice blessed witch and his mother. Too easy. Piper still stayed alarmed, fearing another attack. So did Mist. But the seconds ticked by and right as both women relaxed a darklighter orbed in immediately raising his crossbow.

Wyatt had walked over towards his brother. Chris saw the darklighter, too, and moved quickliy to shield his brother from the attack and got hit himself by the poisened arrow.

Piper reacted at once blasting the darklighter. "What is going on with these demons?" she asked angrily.

"Everything alright?" Phoebe asked. She entered the conservatory with Coop, who had woken up in the meantime behind her.

"More or less," Wyatt answered. He kneed next to Chris. He had already healed his brother's wound on his shoulder but the darklighter's arrow was still inserted in his stomach. "I can't touch it."

Piper moved over to her sons and pulled the arrow out.

"Why did you do that?" Wyatt asked after the healing

"I'm not a whitelighter, anymore. Rather me, than you, was my thinking," Chris said. He got up and searched for Mist. She had taken a few steps away from the scene. Unsure, if she should stay or not. She knew, dealing with Piper Halliwell's temper was not nice, but she couldn't just leave without knowing that Chris was okay. She smiled at him relieved.

"I could heal you, too," Wyatt purposed. "At least, I think so."

"No, that's okay. Thanks. We have our own medicine."

Phoebe now finally noticed the strange woman, too. She looked at her surprised. "Aren't you…?"

"Oh, yes, she is," Piper interupted her sister before she could even start to stammer.

"Mum, this is Mist." Chris moved over to her. This was not, how he had planned the first family meeting with Mist. He hadn't planned a meeting at all, to be honest. But now, he wouldn't get out of the situation without some fighting with his mother.

Piper had no chance to answer as Paige orbed right in the middle of them. "Oh, a family meeting," the witch-whitelighter said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help with the demons but one of my charges was attacked, too. I was sure Wyatt would help you," she said addressing Chris.

"Paige, do you notice something?" Phoebe asked pointing towards their youngest nephew and the girl at his side.

"No? Is someone missing?"

"No, Paige, we have a guest," Piper replied, disapproval sounding in her voice.

Paige frowned. "Oh, you are a Valkyrie. Hi, I'm Paige! But maybe you know that already. We were once Valkyries ourselfs."

"Paige," Piper scolded her. "Stop being so nice while I'm going to bust."

Paige took a step backwards and bumped into her brother-in-law. It seemed like this was going to be a big argument.

"What do you have to say?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Chris replied.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Isn't that obvious." Chris shrugged. Mist gave him a punch on his arm. "What? She already knows, she already disaproves. It's like always."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper yelled

"That you do not approve anything I will ever do," Chris yelled back.

"That is not true. But what do you expect? I come home here and see Warrior Babe here."

"My name is Mist," Mist said approaching Piper self-confident. "The Valkyries have great respect for the Charmed Ones. I would hate to tell them, that we were misled."

"You should leave now," Piper answered.

Mist turned to Chris. "You should leave, so someone can take care of your wound," he said.

"Maybe, you should come with me. It's safe in Valhalla. Here, it obviously isn't."

"She's right," Wyatt announced receiving an annoyed look from his mother.

"He can't go, anyway," Piper retorted. "He is no witch anymore."

"I'm a Valkyrie, not a magical being. We are mysthical characters. And everyone can come to Valhalla, if we allow them access."

"I'll be fine," Chris replied. Mist frowned, but touched her amulet, nevertheless. She knew there was no way to persuade Chris. One thing he and his mother had in common: stubborness. She kissed Chris and then strode through the portal.

"It's unbelievable," Piper muttered.

"No, it's not," Paige countered. She got quite annoyed with Piper's behaviour. "If I remember correctly, you married a whitelighter, Elder, Avatar, mortal. And Phoebe here, married a cupid. That's unbelievable. Ha!"

Chris shook his head. He was quite sure that this argument won't stop his mother.

"And look what we had to go through!"

"I didn't go through anything," Phoebe answered.

"I have another memory," Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I think, I know, what happened between my husband and me."

"Ladies, we all had to go through tough times," Paige tried to calm her sisters.

"What problems did you have with Henry?" Phoebe asked.

"Ehm…do you remember how my wedding day was?"

"You compare, your nervous breakdown with the stuff, I had to go through with Leo."

Chris looked at his brother, who couldn't help but grinning.

"Phoebe, we need to go," Coop tried to get the attention of his wife. But she didn't listen.

"Mum!" Chris tried. "Mum!"

Piper stopped yelling at her sisters.

"Mum, this is not about you. This is not about any of you!" he exclaimed. "This is about me. It's absolutly my business. And I don't need your approval."

"Chris, sweety, I know how you feel," Phoebe said. "I really do."

"Do you? That's great, because I don't."

* * *

Next update will be really soon as the next chapters already stand and I'm finally done with this stupid project for university.

Until that, I love to read your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I may don't anything "charmed" but in this chapter, there are two new characters I own, indeed, as it is totally my imagination, I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Chris had enough of this life. He didn't know what to do anymore. And he knew, he wouldn't learn it without some kind of magic. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was lost without his magic.

The problem was, he had no access to magic. At least not to real magic. But there are so many mortals out there, who are interested in magic, too. There were shops out there. He just needed to find them. Thus, Chris went to the city. He found a shop near the one of the clairvoyent, where the girl, who Wyatt had rescued, has bought the amulet. He entered the small, cramped shop. And took his list.

Chris wrinkled his nose. There were so many different things, only half of them could be counted as serious wiccan stuff. On one side was a shelf from the floor to the ceiling filled with books. Most of them were about topics like dream interpretation, love potions and everyday spells. Nothing he was really interested in. He wandered around between the shelves and tables. It was difficult to find everything because it seemed that someone, who had no idea of magic, had put away the stuff. As he came near the the counter, he heard a customer talking to the shop assistant.

"I need a love potion," the young Asian girl whispered.

"Oh, you don't have to be ashamed," the young woman behind the counter answered. She wore jeans and a t-shirt and lots of necklaces, rings and armrings. Her dark locks was squeezed into a hairnet. "That's what we live from. Do you need a potion to learn if he loves you or to make him love you?"

"The first."

"Really good choice." She stood up from her chair and walked to the table, where Chris stood checking out some mixed herbs. "Here we go. It containes roses and cherry leaves and melissa. It won't kill him."

It won't work either, Chris thought. This was more some kind of tea mixture. "Just don't put it into his coffee," he said still looking at the ingredients of the herbs.

"Exuse me?" the customer asked.

"Melissa has a calming effect, that doesn't fit with caffeine. It makes lot of people really grumpy. Put it into milk or hot chocolate."

Then the boy will be very relaxed, he thought.

"I'll remember that."

Both women went over to the counter. The yound Asian paid for her stuff and left.

Chris went over to the shop assistant.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I was in the astrology section but didn't find any moon calendars."

"They stand with the other books. I'll show you."

"Why don't you put it to the astrology stuff? If you want to make a chart, you need a moon calendar." Chris replied while following her. She handed him a issue.

"We don't because every young handsome man first has to ask me…" She stopped herself. "That was lame, Cathrin. So lame," she said to herself.

"It was, Cathrin. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you. You know something about magic, don't you?"

"You could say that. It's more than a hobby."

"I see."

"I need some more things, you may help me with."

"Sure. I may, if you drink some tea with me, afterwards." She smiled. Chris nodded. "Alright. What's next on the list?"

"I need some tarot cards." She lead him to the shop window. She took some cards. But before she handed them to him, she frowned deeply.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's just that lady. She's kind of creepy."

Chris followed her gaze. "Doesn't she own the shop at the end of the street?"

It was the clairvoyent. The seller of the amulet, that now made them so many problems. She stood in front of the window looking through. She didn't seem to nitice them but stared at her own reflection.

"She does. Our biggest competition. She's so weired. She has some great stuff, though. But too expansive. She can read your future."

"I see. Do you have amulets? I saw one with an opal. It was really pretty."

"An opal? Do you need someone on your side? I don't think we have that. You could look through the catalogue. I might order one for you."

The ordered stuff was surely just some jewelleries, but nothing magical. You can't order things like that.

"Maybe I'll do that. Okay, I need candles."

Cathrin led Chris through the store giving him the stuff he needed. Six candles, sandalwood, crystals and some cypress leaves.

"Do you need a spell? We have great books."

"I'm afraid I do. But I don't need a book. That's alright."

Cathrin put the stuff into a brown bag and Chris paid her. Then they sat down behind the counter and trank tea. Cathrin wasn't the owner of the shop, that was her aunt. A real witch. At least, that was what Cathrin said. Chris wasn't sure about the truth in that. She only worked here to earn some extra money.

"I'm a student," Cathrin told him. "Physics, chemnistry, biology."

"Sounds like you don't believe in magic."

"That's not true. I do. Part of me does. It's exciting to learn how to explain it rationally. Like with telekinesis – you know, these guys who can move things without touching them – it's all about physics."

This got Chris' attention. "Really, how's that?"

"If – let's say – a knife lies a few inches away from your hand and you strech you hand towards it, the electricity in your hand and knife activate each other."

"I don't think, you can explain it like that. What about freezing?"

Cathrin looked surprised. "Freezing? I never heard about someone freezing. But if you don't mean ice, then I would say that the molecules slow down so that the human eye cannot recognize any movements anymore."

Chris shook his head. "No, that can't be it. I mean, there is magic. Out there."

"If you want to learn about it, you should go to university and study physics."

Chris considered that a moment. "Physics. What did you say about the telekinesis?"

"It's all about molecules."

Chris thought this through.

"Hey," Cathrin broke the silence. "If you need a shop, my aunt searches for someone for the shop. I could imagine, that you are the right one. I give you my phone number."

Chris laughed. "I'll think about it." Chris grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Cathrin.

The store at the end of the street was even more filled than the one, Chris had just left. The strange smell could make you dizzy. The room was only half lit by a violet light from a coffee table in the left corner. There were three customers – three teenage girls. They giggled and whispered to each other. Chris ignored them and headed straight towards the table, where usually the clairvoyent was sitting. She wasn't there. But the young man was sure, she knew, he was here, waiting for her. He sat down. The crystal ball was dusty. A sign that the mortals coming to learn about their future were rare. The clairvoyent didn't need a crystal ball anyway, that was only the show effect.

One of the girls laughed loudly. Chris looked towards them but they were already quiet again. As he turned back, the female clairvoyent was sitting in front of him. She wore long earrings and a dozen colourful necklaces and bracelets.

"Did you have a special reason to observe me?" Chris asked her.

"I wasn't observing you. Just checking out the competition," she answered nonchalantly. "I guess, if they have such a powerful witch as a customer, it's bad for me. Oh, but wait… you lost your powers, didn't you?"

"Tell me something about a nice amulet. It has a black stone. I'm sure, you remember it."

She leant back in her chair. "I already told your brother: I don't know anything about it."

Chris shook his head. "For once, you know, who sold it to you."

"You are not so easy to see through as your brother. Why do you want to know anything about it, anyway? It's not like you could do something," she said with a knowing smile.

"Who says that? You?"

The woman noticed, that she rather didn't mess with the young witch. With or without his powers he could get her into trouble. "I got it from a boy. A young witch who hasn't already found his path. A witch you know really well. Someone you trust, but you will disappoint him, deeply. You both will pay."

A witch he knew? Chris knew a lot witches. Male, female, young, old.

"Why did you purchased it to a human?"

"I didn't know about its powers. So did he."

"Great. What are we going to do now?"

"You can't do anything. Not yet. The time will come. But before that, you have to find your way."

Chris sighted. "I'm working on it."

"Oh, I know, you already know what to do. You are just not sure about it yourself. You learnt a lot today."

Did he? These clairvoyents were such a pain. "You speak in riddles."

She smiled. "Don't close yourself. The answer is right here."

Chris stood up. "Yeah, well, I hope the answer follows me out of here."

"You will fall, but not too deep. Trust the people to catch you. Trust the people you love. You'll need them. You'll be hurt."

Chris shook his head, leaving the lady behind. _You'll be hurt_. He was hurt often enough. That didn't bother him too much.

Chris went to the park. He sat down on a bench. It was a really nice day, therefore there were tons of people jogging, walking their dogs or just met to talk to each other. How could they be so sure about everything, while he was so lost and confused. He should have paid the clairvoyent the ten dollars and asked her about his future.

"Halliwell!"

Wyatt was finally back in his office. He had to orb out about three hours ago, because the Elders jingled him. He should have finished his article hours ago. And now his boss was furious. Wyatt could hear him breath havily. He started his laptop again and took his phone, pretending he had an important call.

"Aha, yes, I see….no, that's no problem at all," he said into the receiver.

His boss entered Wyatt's office. He was a man in his forties, slightly overweighted. He wore really expensive suits. But his shirt usually had dark areas of sweat under his arms. The young man showed him with his fingers to wait a second. "That's a great idea, Mr. Connerly. I write that down."

"Mr. Connerly, the senator?" his boss whispered.

Before Wyatt could answer, his phone rang. His boss frowned. Wyatt smiled apogetically. "You didn't talk to the senator, did you? For God's sake, Halliwell, we have a newspaper to run. You didn't put one article on my desk in time for the last three weeks. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Sheffield. I had lots of other stuff to do. Private stuff."

"I have a private life, too. I have four children and three wifes and still I run the newspaper. I work, so we can reach our readers every day. And earn some money."

Wyatt nodded. He expected this scolding for days. But why did his boss need to yell at him now? Wyatt was so tired and he needed to work on his article and then on another plan for vanquishing a demon. The fifth this week. "I understand you perfectly, Mr. Sheffield. But my brother…"

"What about your brother?"

"He is…"

"He is what? Sick?"

"Sick? Oh, yes, he is pretty sick. For the last weeks, he couldn't get out of bed."

Mr. Sheffield's face took a softer expression. "I see. What is it?"

"What?"

"The disease. What is it?"

"We… I mean, the doctors don't know yet. But it's pretty serious."

"Oh my God, that is awful. He's still so young. Your parents must be terrified."

Wyatt had a bad feeling about lying to his boss. But it was just a white lie. "Yes, we all are really down. We don't know if he's going to make it."

Mr. Sheffield shook his head. "I understand…"

Wyatt felt kind of relived. He knew, he shouldn't. But at least he had some time now to finish the article.

"WYATT! I need to…" Chris flounced into Wyatt's office. He had been sitting in the park and suddenly, he knew it. His whole future lay right there in front of him. Finally, he found it. He had to tell his brother at once. But now that he entered the room, he had the feeling that he came improperly.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just needed to see you," Chris answered slowly. He saw the expression on the face of the man, that was sitting across Wyatt. He didn't knew him but he was sure, that it was Wyatt's boss. And Wyatt's boss was obviously really angry with Wyatt.

"Halliwell, I'm a nice person. And that's the only reason, why I don't fire you right away," he yelled. "Get that article done!"

Mr. Sheffield brushed past Chris giving him an angry look.

Wyatt sighted. He rested his head into his hand. "Chris, you have never been in my office. Why today?"

"I'm sorry. I may should have called first."

Wyatt nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for you now. Exept it was an demonic problem, you can't handle."

"No. I just need one sec," Chris said. Wyatt agreed. He could see clearly how excited Chris was about something. "Okay, I met a girl today."

"Is this about a girl? Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"It's not about a girl. Listen, her name's Cathrin and she studies Physics. She told me, that almost every extrasensory perception can be explained with physical principles."

"That sounds like you two had a great talk, didn't you."

"Wyatt, I will study Physics. I already went to college and filled out some papers. In a few weeks, I'll get an answer. And then in fall, I'm going to study."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "Hold on, didn't you say, that wild horses couldn't track you back to school."

"I did. But that was before I knew, that my telekinesis is a power of pure physical reactions."

"Aha." Wyatt watched his brother intensely. And he saw it. He recognized how determined Chris was about this. Thus, he smiled. "Well, that's a great idea. I hope, they'll accept you."

"Thanks. I knew, you'd stand behind me." Chris turned around. "I'll leave you to your work. Oh, Wy, I visited the clairvoyent's shop. She told me, she got the amulet from a young male witch. Someone we know. No, someone, I know. I'll work on that."

Wyatt looked up from his laptop screen. "She told you what? Don't do anything, you will only get yourself into trouble," he replied but Chris had already left. "Call me!" he yelled after him.

For the first time in weeks, Chris came home without feeling damn helpless. Finally, he had a plan in his head. A way to follow. He hung his jacket at the wardrobe. He ascended the steps up to the first landing. When suddenly, out of nowhere, his dad was standing before him.

"Dad! Where are you coming from?" Silly question. Chris saw that his father wore his black cape.

"Magic school, I'm sorry, I scared you."

"It's okay. But you didn't orbed."

"No, I came out of the door." Leo pointed behind himself. But Chris could only see the wall.

"I can't see it."

Leo nodded. "Maybe we two could talk?"

"About what? Oh, no wait, did mum tell you to talk to me about whitelighter loving witches or maybe witches loving Valkyries?"

Leo smirked. "I can't fool you."

"Dad, really, I do not want to talk about it with you. No offence."

Leo frowned. "I'll tell your mother, that you know what you do."

"Fabulous idea, dad. And tell her, that I may get a job. Not a really goog paid job, but a job." Chris climbed some more steps, then he turned around once more. "Oh, and tell her, that I applied for college."

Leo raised his eybrows in surprise. "College?" But his son was already out of sight. The ex-Elder shook his head. First, he was told, that school was for nothing. Now, he heard that school is an option, though.

* * *

Thanks again for all your reviews! It's great to know, for who I am writing- best readers ever! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created. I don't get any money out of this.

Don't get me wrong, I like Piper, really. She's just so stern and serious and pessimistic and stubborn and bossy, sometimes.

There's a bit of romance in that chapter. Don't worry that will be over soon. Drama is on its way!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 

Chris heard his mother calling for him for the third time now. He decided to finally answer her.

Since she knew about Mist, Piper hadn't talked to him much. It was difficult for her to accept that her son was together with a Valkyrie. Another witch, she could understand and even approve. Even a whitelighter was okay with her. But a Valkyrie. This was unbelievable. Piper was pretty sure, that the Elders wouldn't agree to this and that they'd put Chris through hell, just like they did with her and Leo. All Piper ever wanted for her sons was to be happy. There was no way, she would watch one of her boys suffer.

"Mum, you called me?" Chris sat down opposite her at the dining table.

"Three times, actually. Didn't you hear me?" This was a rethorical question. Piper knew that he had heard her but had ignored her. "Leo told me, that you plan on attending college again."

"I told him to tell you. I'll do if they accept me, that's it."

Piper smiled. "Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised. That's really great, sweety. And I promise you, that your father and I will support you 100 percent. Not only financially."

"Really? I don't need your money, though. I got a job offer."

"I'm impressed. I told you, everything will work out."

"Don't get to worked up about it. It's only work in a shop."

"Don't be so modest. That's is really great. I'm proud of you."

"Finally," Chris muttered but Piper didn't hear it.

"Where is that shop and how did you get the job?"

"It's a shop that sells magical stuff. Before you are all too disappointed, it's not real magic stuff – at least most of it. The girl that works there, told me, her aunt is the owner. Neither of them seems to be witches."

Piper took a sip form her tea. No, she wasn't happy about this. But she couldn't disapprove again. She knew, that Chris was really trying. "That's okay. I mean, a job is a job. If it was a book store, it'll be the same." Almost.

"Wow, mum, you should trink this tea more often. It makes you so understandable towards me. I'm not sick or anything?"

Piper frownd. "Don't be so sarcastic. I'm really happy for you, that you found something, you are interested in. "

Chris nodded. For some reason he wasn't convinced about the reaction of his mother. "Well, then, thanks." He intended to stand up but Piper took hold of his arm.

"Tell me about that girl from the store."

"Cathrin? She studies science, that's why I got this idea. She told me, that you can explain everything magical with science. Do you know, that your freezing is only a slowing down of molecules?"

"No, I didn't. Just, that I get this right, you want to study science?"

"Yes."

"Because this girl, Cathrin, told you about it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good. What else does she do?"

"I don't know much about her. We only talked like half an hour. But…" Chris stopped. "Whoa, hold on. Why are you so interested in a girl, I barely know?"

"I'm not," Piper answered repulsingly. "I just want to know, who you spend your time with?"

Chris nodded. "But I'm not spending my time with Cathrin."

"If you work together, then you spend time with each other."

"Yeah, right, and maybe we fall in deep, passionate love."

"Maybe. Who knows? Cathrin seems to like you. And she obviously influenced you."

Chris got up. "You know, mum, maybe she influenced me a bit regarding college. But there's no way, that she has any say in my life."

"Chris, all I'm saying…"

"I know what you are saying. It's pretty obvious. All I'm saying is, that you may can take away my powers. But you will not take persons away from me."

"Don't be so stubborn. What do you know, about the complications a relationship like that will bring with it? I'm only trying to protect you."

"You can't protect me from everything!" Chris yelled. "I rather get hurt than not being together with Mist."

Piper sighted. "Okay, if that is how you feel. But don't expect any help from me, if you get into trouble with your precious Elders about that."

"I don't expect any help from you anymore."

"You are losing your son!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You practically drive him away."

"And you don't even know, how serious this relationship is," Paige added.

After the discussion with Chris, Piper had to meet her sisters. Her sons behaviour towards her, had made her sad. All the years, they got along so great. Unlike Wyatt, Chris never had a rebellious phase towards her. Not until now.

"Do you remember when Future Chris was with us? Can you remember the look he always gave Leo? Today, our Chris looked at me exactly like this. He hates me."

Phoebe looked at Paige. Of course, they remembered Future Chris. Phoebe had even felt his anger and hate towards Leo, but also his love towards his mother. Leo was really devasted, when he learnt about his issues in the future with his youngest son. This future had changed and Leo was a great father. And in this timeline, it seemed like now Piper was the one who could not understand Chris.

"But you can not compare these two Chris with each other. They have an absolutely different background," Paige tried to console her oldest sister.

Phoebe nodded. "She's right. I don't think, that Chris hates you. He's just angry with you, right now."

"I know, I'm the youngest sister and my kids are just in puberty, but can I give you some advice?"

Piper nodded.

"Let him meet with his Valkyrie, maybe you should even invite her for dinner. That's a better way, then to forbid him anything."

Phoebe frowned. It was true, normally children do the things their partent forbid them even more. But Chris was not a child anymore. "Can I give you an advice, too? When I saw them together, I could feel a deep love. And maybe you should get used to the thought, that your son is a man now, and will meet and be together with whoever he wants. And I can tell you, not as an empath, but as an aunt, that this girl is who he wants. I could see it."

"I' afraid you are right," Piper said. She sighted deeply. "But I don't need to like it. But I guess, I can tolerate it. Somehow."

"At least, it's not a assassin witch, this time," Paige said.

Chris had hidden in the basement. After the argument with his mother, he suddenly felt the same insecurities like weeks before. And he decided, that he wouldn't go on like that. Now, was the right time to console the higher powers. "WYATT!"

Wyatt orbed into the basement next to his brother. There were five burning candles and it smelled after sandalwood. "What are you doing?"

Chris gave him a look. "What do you think, I'm doing?"

"Summoning Grams?"

"No!" Chris shook his head. "Are you crazy?" Chris never summoned his great grandmother. When he was a little boy, his hamster died and Chris was so sad about it, that he summoned Merlin – the hamster, not the magician – but it somehow went wrong and suddenly Grams was standing before him and his older brother, who should have kept an eye on his parents, so they wouldn't enter the attic. The dead witch wasn't angry at all. She was proud that her little great grandson, who was only six years old, had summoned her. But Piper wasn't amused at all. And Chris himself wasn't either. He wanted to see his hamster again and not his great grandmother. He was close to crying as his mother scolded him, when suddenly Wyatt yelled. He had discovered Merlin, indeed. The little transparent animal ran out of the circle of candles and got a body again. Chris was really sad, when all his family told him, that he couldn't keep Merlin anymore, because he now belonged to another place, but Grams convinced him, that she'll take good care of his pet. Anyway, since this time, Chris didn't summoned Grams or any other dead relative for that matter.

"I want to look into my future."

"Oh, of course. How could I not think about that," Wyatt replied sarcastic.

Chris sat down inside the circle of candles, gesturing his brother to join him. Wyatt was really confused.

"Chris, you don't have any powers."

"No, shit. I don't think, I need them. I bought a book in the store, in which it is exactly described how to do that. And the book is written from a mortal for mortals."

"The store that sells the magic stuff to mortals. The shop you are going to work in. The shop from which you said, the stuff there is for shit."

"Yes."

Wyatt sat down. "What do you need me for then?"

"This will never work. But I think, that it may work, if a witch is saying the spell. With other words you. You cast the spell with me."

Wyatt sighted. "I might loose my job. My boss hates me. And you really expect me to help you taking a look into your future. You know, even if you were a witch, I wouldn't agree to that. I mean, it's always a risk to force a vision."

"Wyatt, this is mortally magic. Don't wet yourself."

Wyatt snorted. "Okay. On your risk."

Wyatt took his brother's hand.

Wind, water, earth and fire 

_Show me my future _

_As it is my greatest desire_

"Okay, that really was a simple spell. Chris?" Wyatt watched his brother carefully. He didn't really believe that this spell could do any harm, but you could never be sure. "Chris? Are you alright?" But he didn't got an answer. Chris' eyes were closed. But his face showed that he was relaxed. And then he smiled. A genuine and content smile. "Chris?" His younger brother opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What did you see?"

Chris shrugged. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Well, whatever it was, you seemed really happy."

"I was."

"Are you sure, that this was really your future? I mean, the spell said, that you wanted to see, what you desire."

"Even if it was only what I desired, now that I know what I desire, I can make it happen."

Wyatt nodded. He saw that his brother was absolutely convinced. And because he looked so happy, Wyatt could only hope that whatever Chris saw will happen.

The little island in the Indian Ocean was so beautiful, it was a shame that so less people were allowed to come here. The trees and bushes were a full green and there were flowers in every colour you could imagine.

Mist wandered around the rich forest, when the vortex before her appeared, she wasn't surprised at all to see Chris exiting it.

He looked nervous and immediately, she felt so also. He greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't have too much time, I'm sorry. But I really need to tell you something," he said. He observed the place, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Then you better hurry."

"Okay, listen." He avoided her gaze for a moment. "Okay, I love you and I really like spending time with you…"

"And…" She saw him hesitating. "But…"

"I want to be together with you."

Mist frowned. "I don't understand."

"I mean, I want to be together with you like always. You know?"

She smiled. "I think so."

"The problem is, as things are going now, we can not be together. Unless one of us gives up his life. Not, giving up like giving up, but…you know."

She didn't really. "Chris, Valkyries only bring the best warriors here. And you are not. I mean, you are, sort of, but it's not your destiny. I'm mean, if you die, you won't come here. You just die."

Chris looked into her eyes. "I know that. That's not what I was going to say. I don't want to die. I could do without my powers but still…" he trailed off.

"But still, I'll be in Valhalla." She turned around.

"All I'm saying is, that we have to give serious thought how we manage that."

She nodded. She had known, that this time would come, when they had to have this talk. But she didn't know how much it hurts to think about possibly losing someone. "I know. We'll handle it, right?"

"Of course. I mean, I will do everything because I love you. And you…"

"Oh, I love you, too. At least, I think so. I mean, I have never loved someone before. But I know that I never felt about someone like I do for you."

"Good," Chris couldn't hide the relief in his voice making Mist grin. "I think, as long as we think about a solution, we should…"

"…not see eacht other."

"What?" Chris exclaimed shocked. "Why?"

"I thought, you were going to say that!" Mist replied protectivly.

"No! Why should I say that. God! Don't scare me. No, I was going to say, that you shouldn't come to the Manor. I'll come to you."

"Oh," Mist blushed. Very unlikely for a Valkyrie. But she regained control over her feelings very quickly. "How much time do you have left?"

Chris didn't even looked on his watch but embraced her. The young man knew, that this'll become a hard time. The only way, they could stay together, without anyone giving them trouble, was if Mist would become mortal. For some reason, Chris couldn't imagine that she'll do it. She was a Valkyrie after all and they were not noted for doing something for a man. Moreover, the young woman had never lived outside Valhalla. And who would leave a paradise like that to spend his life in a city like San Franciso. Maybe, it was even unfair to purpose, that she'll leave her home.

But then again, he had seen the future. He knew, what will happen. But could you trust a spell out of a colourful ilustrated book.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing. It really makes me happy, that you take your time to write me your opinion.

Marcus1233: Are you still with me ;-) as I'm still breathing!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same thing as everytime, I do not own anything blabla.

I noticed (finally!) that does not adopt my interspaces between paragraphs. But I take it, you guys could still handle the reading. ;-)

What do you have to expect in this chapter? Billie, family dinner, some brotherly talk.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Cathrin's aunt Lois was of course no witch, just like Chris expected. But she was kind of freaky- in a good way. She really loved her little store with the half-wiccan stuff. She told Chris excited, that she once had a "premonition", when she was a young girl, in which she saw, that it would be her destiny to bring other people magic in their life. Chris had smiled at her and confirmed her, that she had done a great work. She explained that she had never been married but was now dating dentist, who had lots of spare time. Therfore, she needed some more help in the store. In the end he got the job, because he could answer her one and only question: "Do you like my niece?" Of course, he had said, yes. But the truth was, Cathrin was really annoying sometimes. She talked so much. She had no idea about magic and she played with hair, all the time. It was fun, to work with her, though. Time flew by, when she once started a story about some boyfriend or best friend or professor. It showed, that she and Chris had one thing in common: They couldn't keep friends around themselves for long. And it didn't bother them.

Chris had read at least five books from the store already. It was funny, how convinceable these explainations about magic was, considering that mortals had written them.

Chris could even persuade Lois to rearrange some of the stuff into other sections. That was exactly what he was doing now, as someone rang the bell at the counter signaling that a customer needed his assistance.

The woman that now searched for her purse in her large bag seemed familiar, even as that she stood with her back to him. As he came face to face with her, he recognized Billie.

"I really don't know, who of us should be more ashamed," Chris said.

Billie smiled sheepishly. "Let's just not tell anyone. I really love this tea. I think, they are selling it as some kind of love potion."

"Everything here is about love. It's disgusting."

Billie paid him. "But this is really good. It tastes after cherries, absolutely delicious. You should try it."

"I have a feeling like I'm not the cherry-type."

Bille frowned. "Yeah, well, I better get going. Don't tell anyone you saw me here!" She turned around but stopped. "Hold on, why did I pay you?"

"I guess, because you don't want to go to jail because of tea robbery," Chris answered her. "I work here."

Billie started to laugh. "Oh, god, you are serious. That's bad. I mean, this is an offence to every witch. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"I need the money, okay? I don't want to need mum's help."

"Oh!" Billie came back and leant over the counter. "You two have troubles?"

Chris nodded. "We hate each other."

"That's not true."

"No, that's not true." Chris sighted. "Let's say, she doesn't really like the things I do."

"You know what? That's okay. She's your mother. Why should she like the things you do unless you do exactly what she says? Don't worry, even Piper Halliwell will understand one day, that not everything is under her influence. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

"Please, quit that job!"

"No. But I could bring you your tea with discount."

Billie considered that. "Good to know, now that I've already paid."

Another family dinner!

Why his mother loved family dinners so much, Chris couldn't understand. Not that he didn't like his family. He loved all of them, but it was also exhausting. The Halliwell family had the habit to talk a lot, and loud, and messy. Chris had not been born with lots of Halliwell gens and was more quiet and liked quietness more. Leo always said, that he was exactly like his father – who Chris was named after - had been. If Leo's dad had the same problem and was asked a hell lot of questions by his family because he didn't talk himself?

Today, only Phoebe and Coop came over, as well as Paige and Henry. No cousins! Phoebe's three girls form the age of 18 to 13 were really a pain. At least, for Chris and Wyatt.

Piper had told them – them, that was, Leo and Wyatt – that Phoebe wanted to talk with them about something really serious and she had explicit asked for Wyatt and Chris to be there as well.

That was the reason, why both young men were now seated next to each other opposite of their parents. "You know, I have so much things to do," Wyatt whispered towards his brother.

"I don't," Chris answered. "But I don't want to be here, anyway. Can't you summon a demon?"

"No, I can't."

"What kind of witch are you?"

"The one, that has magic powers and also a job. My boss told me, he wants at least three stories in a row, that aren't complete rubbish. I wish, something would happen in this city."

"You may think, that under millions of habitants there is at least one unlucky, sick person, who wants to do something noticeable. What happened to this world? Were are the criminals?"

"Okay,I got it. Now, shut up," Wyatt grunted.

Phoebe coughed. "Well, guys, we are here for a reason! We have something to tell you and I want an opinion from each of you."

Everyone nodded. "Okay, Coop, tell them!"

The cupid put his fork down. "Well, I told, Phoebe that I plan to give up my powers."

"What?" everyone asked, except for Chris. He already knew about that.

"But…Coop, you cannot do that," Paige said. "Without your powers you are no cupid anymore."

"I know that."

"Yes, but you are a cupid."

"Nice argument, Paige," Henry told his wife.

"Why don't you tell us, why you plan on doing that," Leo purposed.

"I want to be together with Phoebe and my daughters like a real person. I want to give her love and I want us to spend our life together. When Phoebe would one day leave me, there wouldn't be a reason for me to live anymore, though."

Paige considered that. "That is true, and I see, what you mean. But what about the other people, who need you to find love?"

"There are more cupids than Coop," Leo said.

"They are a married couple and they swore to each other to stay together until the end," Henry said.

"Can it be that the men are more romantic than we?" Piper asked. "I would say yes, to your plan, if there wouldn't be another way for you and Phoebe to be together but as it is not, I would say, think about it once more. There's no turning back once you did it."

"There are more important things than powers. I'm sure Uncle Coop already thought about all the pros and contras, didn't you?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course. I know, what I do and what will happen."

Phoebe sighted. When her husband had told her about his intention. She was first shocked, than really happy but now again, she was asking herself, if it was fair to let her husband lose everything he was. Coop had told her, that he was almost sure, that it was the thing to do. "Chris, what about you? What do you think?"

"I say: Do it!" Chris said nonchalantly.

Coop nodded. "At least, one clear answer."

"I think, I go with Chris, do it!" Henry said. He wasn't all too sure, what it would mean exactly if his brother-in-law would lose his powers, but he knew, that if Phoebe and Coop loved each other as much as he and Paige did, than they should do everything to make it best for both of them.

Paige took a deep breath. "Yes, do it!"

Piper shrugged.

Phoebe turned to her husband. "I fell in love with Coop not the cupid. Whatever you decide, I want you to not only think of me and the girls but also do, what makes you happy. Because you being happy, is really important for me to be happy."

The whole table fell in silence. "I go and talk to the Elders tomorrow," Coop said.

After the family had left, Piper moved to the kitchen and with Leo's help she started to clean up. Chris moved to the living room. On the coffee table, there laid a notebook. He took it and started to write a list.

"I really didn't expect that," Chris heard his mother say from the kitchen.

"Why not? We would have been in the same situation as Phoebe and Coop. I mean, if I'd stayed an Elder, I wouldn't be able to die. I wouldn't be able to spend my life with my family. I did exactly the same thing," Leo answered.

"I know. It just came so unexpected. Phoebe hadn't told me, that they had problems."

"I don't think, they have problems. Coop knows exactly what he's going to do."

"I hope so. I mean, what if he one day regrets his decision and gets angry with Phoebe."

"He won't. There's no reason for regret. I never regretted anything."

"Really? Did you never miss your powers?" Chris asked. He had entered the kitchen.

"In the beginning, I did. But there are more important things," his father replied.

"I'm with you here. Now. What about you, mum? Would you have abandoned your powers to be together with dad?"

Piper closed the cupboard after putting away the dishes. "Of course," she said. But Chris and his father both recognized the hint of disbelief in her voice. "I had to think about my sisters, too. If I had lost my powers, the Charmed Ones would have been weakened, too," Piper explained.

Chris only nodded. "Okay, I go to bed. Good night."

Chris went to his room, he put on the light. Wyatt was already sitting on his brother's bed.

"God, Wy, you startled me. Look at this, I started a list."

Wyatt took the notebook but didn't look into it. "Would you do it?"

Chris frowned. "Would I do what?" He took a shirt out of his closet.

"Dismiss your powers for love?"

"Yes, I would," Chris said convinced.

Wyatt smiled. "A few weeks ago, you would have said something else."

"That's true. I would do it – for Mist."

"You really do love her."

"I do." Chris changed into his pyjama. "Wyatt, this should be a hint for you, I want to go to bed."

Wyatt stayed seated. "Do you remember, when we got separate rooms? You were kind of disappointed but for me it was such a relief. Until I spent the first few nights alone. I really loved to talk to you about the previous day before we went to sleep. I went to your room every other night and we stayed awake talking until one of us fell asleep."

"I remember that. Usually, it was you, who fell asleep in my bed and we had to share it. Every morning when mum was going to wake you and you weren't in bed, she was terrified thinking you were kidnapped by a demon or something."

"That was fun."

"It was," Chris agreed. "Is there a reason, why you tell me this story now?"

"Not really. I just thought about it. You really changed. I mean, not your character. That would be bad, because I really like you as you are, but your attitude towards some things."

"Thanks- I guess." They both stayed silent. Wyatt looked out of the window in deep thoughts. Chris followed his brother's gaze but couldn't found the thing, that got Wyatt'S attention "Wyatt, the list!"

"Oh yeah," Wyatt looked over the names Chris had written on the page. "What is that?"

"The clairvoyent told me, she got the amulet from a male witch, I know. I wrote down every male witch, I know. People from the rare times we were in magic school, ex-charges or other witches ,I came in contact with."

"And me, and our cousin Henry jr. Really neat."

"I didn't want to miss someone."

Wyatt nodded. He took a pencil and crossed his name and his cousins out. "What shall I do with that?"

"Check them out."

Wyatt sighted. "Chris, these are at least 30 people. And even if one of them had been the owner of the amulet, what should I do with him then?"

"If someone owns an amulet like that, he must have a spell or something to deactivate this thing or to destroy it."

Wyatt looked over the list once more. "Okay. Are you sure, you wrote down everyone, that is in question?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Wyatt got up. "Alright, I take care of it. Good night."

"Hey, Wy! If you ever have this feeling again to talk about your day before you go to sleep, you know where to find me."

* * *

Tomorrow, Tuesday, will be a really bad day for me as we have some things to do in university, that are not really fun :-( You guys can make the day much, much better for me, if you write some nice/ not nice reviews (just like you wish).

Thanks to everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: like always. Don't own anything.

Drama's on its way.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Leo sometimes didn't know how to restrain all the paper work leading a school involved. He sat seven days a week at the dining table, signing papers, drafting letters and checking homeworks from almost 50 to 80 students. At least, he had some quietness today. His wife was out with her sister Phoebe, Wyatt was at work and Chris usually stayed in his room without playing the music too loud, when he knew that his father had work to do. Leo put one pile of papers on the site, when he heard the jingling sound of orbing.

"Chris?" Leo heard his sister-in-law Paige yelling for his son. She sounded really excited.

"He's in his room, Paige," Leo replied. He heard her high heels on the timber flooring. She hurried towards him. The ex-Elder could see the stress in her every movement. She looked like she had been crying. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Leo, something really bad happened. I don't even know how to tell Chris."

"Paige, take a deep breath. Usually, Chris is really understanding."

"Oh, Leo, I think in this point, he won't be." Paige put a hand through her hair. She called her nephew once again. Paige was absolutely devasted.

Chris hurried down the stairs. He had woken up this morning with a really bad feeling. Now, as he heard his aunt calling for him, he knew that something had happened.

"Aunt Paige, what's going on?"

Paige took a deep breath. "You should sit down, maybe."

Chris eyed her warily. He crossed his arms and remained standing.

Paige took a deep breath. "Okay, listen. First, I want you to know, that this was out of anyone's control. Don't blame anyone, mainly not yourself. And please not me. I did everything I could."

Chris still watched her quietly.

"Okay, Tobey's grandmother…she died. This morning. I'm so sorry." Tears moistened her cheeks.

Chris' arms dropped to his site. "What? Aunt Paige, you were supposed to help them," he yelled.

"No, I wasn't," Paige said defensly. "I was supposed to care for my charge, who is Tobey, which I did."

Chris shook his head vehemently. "And where is he now?"

Paige looked down. "I don't know. He ran away."

"What? Aunt Paige!"

"Chris, you should calm down," his father interfered.

"Dad! I lost a charge, how can I calm down," Chris yelled.

"I feel so bad, believe me. But there was nothing, I could have done. It was her time."

"Some things are not in our power," Leo tried again.

But Chris couldn't even listen to his father and aunt. His thoughts were spinning in his head. He had promised Tobey, he'd help him and he didn't. He let not only his charge down, but also his friend. Over the last weeks, he hadn't even thought about Tobey. What kind of whitelighter was he, who put himself before his charges? He could feel tears burning in his eyes but tried to supress them.

"Chris…" Paige started, but turned around startled when the three of them heard someone behind them. "Tobey? How did you got here?" Paige asked. She had been looking all over the world to find her charge. But the teen didn't answer her. He brushed past the woman attacking Chris.

"This is all your fault!" he screamt and tackled Chris on the floor. "You're a murderer!"

"Tobey!" Chris tried to overpower the young boy but Tobey held him down with a telekinetically grip. Leo rounded the table to help his son but was thrown out of the room and into the sitting room right in front of his wife's feet, who had just entered the Manor.

"Leo, what is going on? WYATT!" It was a normal reaction for Piper to call her oldest son, when she feared demonic attacks. Wyatt orbed in within seconds. Before he could ask about the problem, they heard Paige yelling to someone to stop.

Inside the dining room, Chris still tried to get away form Tobey without hurting one of them. Wyatt was first to arrive in the dining room and brought Chris and Tobey apart with a flick of his hand which send Tobey a few feet away.

Chris stood up quickly. "Don't hurt him," he yelled. Wyatt put his hands down.

Chris approached Tobey and crouched down next to the boy. "Tobey, please, calm down. Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain," Tobey grunted out. "You let me down. You let _us_ down!" he screamed. He raised his hands and used his telekinesis to throw his former whitelighter out of the room into the hallway. The teen put a vial out of his pocket and tossed it. Piper yelped and froze the vial mid air. Tobey turned around eying her angrily. Wyatt took the chance and blasted the still frozed tiny bottle. Tobey whirled around again. He directed an icy glare towards Chris, who was still on the floor. "You will pay for that! Believe me, I'll come and one day there won't be a family to protect you. Just like there isn't for me. Mind my words!"

Tobey took another vial and threw it on the floor in front of himself. When the smoke settled, he was gone.

Wyatt moved towards his little brothter, but Chris stood up without his help. Wyatt noticed blood trickling down his brother's neck. "You're bleeding." Wyatt got closer to his brother to heal him but Chris yanked his head out of his reach.

"Are you now happy?" The younger man asked. "This is all your fault! All of yours!"

"Chris, don't be ridiculous," Piper said.

"I'm being ridiculous? You taking my powers away, that was ridiculous and irresponsible. You just decided that!"

"Chris…" Wyatt tried to reach his brother. But this made Chris even more angry. He jumped his brother. Because Wyatt was so surprised, he didn't even tried to get away from the attack. Chris was not stronger then him, but he was more trained in a hand to hand fight. Therefore, he landed a few really good punches on Wyatt before his father could drag his sons apart.

"Have you lost your mind!" Piper scolded.

Both young men breathed heavily.

"He deserved that!" he yelled. "All of you, should feel ashamed. What happened is your fault. If you hadn't taken away my powers, I would have found a way to help them. I KNOW IT! Now, give them back to me."

"Chris, we can't," Paige said quitely. "It won't work."

Chris took a deep shaky breath. "Please. I don't care about the witch powers, just give me my whitelighter powers back. Please!" He hated the pleading tone of his voice.

Each family member looked at one another. "We can't," Piper repeated.

Chris closed his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks. "Okay. Well, I can't stay here. You ruined my life, I hope you are happy now." Chris hurried down the hallway. He took his jacket from the wardrobe.

"Chris, don't just leave like that!" Wyatt cried after his brother.

"You are the murderer, Wyatt!" Chris said to his brother through ritted teeth before leaving.

It had been several years since Victor Bennett last had a female guest. But today a new occupant moved into the apartement building. It was a really nice lady in her mid-sixties. She moved here because her daughter had married a man, who had found work in the city. The two older people now have been sitting together for hours. Both had talked about their families, namely their grandchildren. Beth, that was the lady's name, was an elegant dressed woman with grey hair and shiny blue eyes.

Victor brought her another cup of tea, when it knocked on the door. He excused himself and opened the door, cursing slightly. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his grandson Chris' appearance. There was blood running down his neck from a wound at the back of his head, his right eye turned blue. He had a split lip and a sore cheek. There were dryed tears on his cheeks, too.

"Chris, oh my God! What happened to your face?"

"Wyatt," he moaned.

"Wyatt? I call him, so he can heal you," Victor said.

"No," Chris shook his head. "I fought with Wyatt."

Victors eyes got large. Chris and Wyatt had fought with each other before but they never seriously injured each other. "What?"

"Victor?" Beth had moved over to the door. She eyed the young man next to Victor. She knew, it was his grandson Chris, as he had showed her pictures. Victor had told her that he had a special connection with his grandson.

"Beth, that is Chris," Victor introduced them. "Chris, that is Beth, she moved into the building today."

"I'm really sorry, I disturbed you both," Chris said.

"Oh, no, that's okay," the older lady answered. "I understand, that you both have some things to sort out. We'll meet again."

Victor escorted his new friend out of the door.

"Chris…" he started.

"Grandpa, could I stay here for a while. I just can't be at the Manor right now."

"Sure, as long as you want." Victor watched his grandson, who stood there really unsure about himself. "What happened?"

"Someone died."

"Oh, my God, who?"

"The grandma of one of my charges."

Victor frowned. "I don't understand."

Chris shook his head. "I couldn't help her."

"Hey, that's okay. You can't help everyone. I know, you do your best."

"But I didn't," Chris yelled. "I didn't do anything. I was so busy with myself that I did nothing."

Victor put an arm around his grandson's waist. "Come on, we should get you cleaned up. Maybe you should go to a doctor because of your head."

"No, that's okay. I just need some ice to put on."

The two men headed into the bathroom. Chris sat down on the edge of the bath tube and waited for his grandfather to moisten a wash cloth. Chris was never one to be pampered, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Tobey's angry face and hopeless eyes and he felt so guilty, it made his heart ache.

Victor crouched down in front of his grandchild. He smiled slightly as he brought the wash cloth up his bloody lip. "The last time, you sat there and I cleaned you up, you were five. It was after you fell down the bike."

"I didn't just fell, grandpa. You let me go."

"That was the only way, you would have learnt how to keep in balance."

"It's always like that, you know. The only way you learn something, is if someone, you trust, let's you go."

Victor sighed. He stood up, sitting next to Chris. "There are things, that are far beyond our control. Death is one of it."

"But I was supposed to help."

"Who were supposed to help?"

"Tobey. That's the boy, whose grandma died. He hates me. And he has every right. I promised him, I'll rescue his grandmother."

"How could you have promised him that? That was foolish. You can't play God here. You may be a witch but that's all."

"I could have helped," Chris repeated.

"No, you couldn't." The old man moved over to the door. "I go and get you some ice."

Victor closed the bathroom door behind him, giving his grandson some privacy. He knew, that whatever he now said or did, wouldn't make Chris feel any better. Chris searches for someone to blame and had found an easy target, namely himself.

As Victor entered the kitchen, he saw his other grandson already sitting at the counter.

Wyatt had let his injuries be healed by his aunt Paige. "Chris is going to stay her, isn't he?"

Victor nodded. "He asked me and of course I said yes."

"Alright," Wyatt handed him some bottles of potions "Explosive, acid, smoke bomb. Just in case."

"Maybe you two should talk to each other."

"Later. Just give him some time to calm down."

Victor opened the fridge.

"I'll come by tomorrow," Wyatt continued. "Bringing him some stuff. Cloths and so on." He orbed out without waiting for an answer, leaving his grandfather behind worried.

"I'm not going to apologize to anyone," Chris said stubbornly. He had emerged the bathroom to hear the talk between his grandfather and brother.

Victor gestured him to sit down. "Did I say anything? Then don't do it. Make yourself miserable for as long as you want." Victor put the ice rather ungently on Chris wound making him hiss. "You can't change what happened. But you can still change the future, but only if you keep your thoughts straight and get well again." Victor put the ice down. "Get your jacket, I drive you to the hospital. You need someone to check that out."

Chris was about to complain but he really didn't feel well and he started to get a terrible headache. He considered for a moment to call Wyatt, because there was nothing, Chris hated more than hospitals. This phobia resulted out of his first and only stay in a hospital, when he was 4. He and Wyatt had spent the weekend by Victor and Monday morning he has been waking up with a terrible tummy ache. First everyone joked, it must have been the fast food, Victor normally gave his grandchildren. But on Tuesday, it had gotten even worse and it turned out that Chris had an appendicitis. Which meant, he needed surgery. The nurse had allowed Leo to bring his son to the operating room. But then he had to leave also. And Chris was all alone with some white clothed people and a lot of strange instruments. When he woke up again, his family was still not there. Of course, they all entered the room only moments later, but for Chris as a little child, it was the most scaring time of his life. Waking up in a strange room, in pain and without one loving face. Chris really hated hospitals since then. The second time he had been in a hospital, was three years ago, when his grandfather had a heartattack. And he was terrified then, too.

Victor decided to spare his grandson the hospital and drove to his doctor's practice. The doctor was almost Victor's age but that doesn't bother Chris. Everything was better than the hospital. He got an x-ray, a plaster and a prescription for some pain killers.

"I told you, it's nothing," Chris said on the way back.

"It's not nothing. It's a light concussion," Victor replied. There was no way, he was going to argue with his grandson about his health. "You should have let Wyatt heal that."

"He was the one forcing me to lead a 'normal' life. So, there I go. I lead a 'normal' life. And 'normal' people don't have whitelighters in their family to heal them."

"For God's sake, Chris, stop it!" Victor hit the steering wheel with his fist. "You once died. You came from the future and you died. It devasted your parents. Leo, he went crazy and Piper got over-caring for you boys. She saw danger in every person around you. Do you really think, any of us would risk losing you again? They did the right thing, binding your powers, whether you like to hear that or not. They did the right thing, as there was no other way to protect you."

"They could have at least discuss it with me, and not just decided it," Chris yelled back.

"Would you have discussed with them? Be honest to yourself. As I know you, you would have orbed away and not been seen for days. Would you really have sat down pondering the pros and contras of your actions?"

Chris looked out of the window. His grandfather was right. He knew it. If anyone had suggested binding his powers, he would have laughted at them and probably orbed out. He would have stayed away from home for a few days, until he was sure that everybody had forgotten their plan.

"No," he said quietly.

"They did the right thing," Victor repeated.

The both men arrived back in the apartement some time later. Chris claimed the sofa his location for the evening. Victor cleaned the dishes from his afternoon with Beth, when it knocked on the door.

"I'm not here," Chris told him.

Victor shook his head and opened the door. It was Beth. She had a plate of sandwiches in her hands.

"Victor, I heard that you came back. I hope, your grandson is okay. I thought, that you two might be hungry."

"Oh, that's really nice. Thank you." Victor took the plate from her.

"You're welcome. Bye, Victor. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Beth." Victor closed the door. "She's really nice, isn't she?" Victor asked. Chris didn't looked up and murmurred a barely audible "Yep." Victor placed the sandwiches before him. "Eat something!" Chris only nodded, his eyes fixed on the television.

Victor sat down in the armchair next to Chris. He took on of the sandwiches. " She's really caring and she makes amazing sandwiches. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you two earlier. I hope, she doesn't think, I'm a brutal gang fighter or something."

"I'm sure, she doesn't. She's really polite and friendly."

Chris looked at his grandfather, who had a large grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Thanks for all your nice reviews, keep them coming!

I have so much written over the last few days as I needed a way to relax. Life in university is hard at the moment. Anyway, this means, updates will be coming in a row, now and I'm almost finished, what makes me kind of sad. There'll be like ten more chapters, though.

I hope you keep reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer like always.

I have lots of trouble with my Internet these days :-(

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Chris found himself in a room. Everything was all black: the walls, the floor, the ceiling. There was no furniture. Suddenly, one bright yellow spot lightened up the room, turning it into a dark shade of grey. A human frame appeared inside the spot of light. Chris narrowed his eyes. He felt suddenly really cold. "Tobey?" The young teen stayed perfectly still. Chris looked into the boy's eyes. They were all black. "YOU MURDERER!" Tobey screamed. The teen formed a large fire ball and send it towards Chris. Chris ducked right in time. When he looked up again, Tobey was gone. Chris got up. He was trembling. As he took a step forward, there was a hole in the floor. Chris could feel himself falling.

He landed somewhere with a thud. Chris brought a hand up to his neck, where he had been injured earlier. He groaned in pain. When his hand touched the floor, he could feel a soft carpet. He opened his eyes slowly. He recognized the guest room of his grandfather's apartement. Chris took a deep breath. He collected himself off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He was still trembling and cold sweat moistened his t-shirt. A nightmare! Chris' nightmares always felt way too real to him.

He left his room and went into the ktichen. His head was pounding. He searched for some ice in the fridge. He hold the cold bag up to the back of his head.

The young man walked over to the window.

It was a really quiet area, where his grandfather lived. Nothing but a cat strayed around.

Chris sighted deeply. When did his life become such a mess?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Did I wake you?" he asked his grandfather.

"No, you didn't. But why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare."

Victor nodded understandingly. "Come on, sit with me. Let's have a cup of tea."

The two men headed towards the kitchen. Chris sat down.

"How's your head?" Victor asked.

"Not so good."

Victor frowned. "Maybe we should call Wyatt, though."

"No," Chris said vehemently. "We won't. Don't you dare calling him, grandpa."

"Are you treathening me, kid?"

"No." Chris slumped back in his chair. "I'm sorry."

Victor stood a cup filled with steaming hot tea before him. They both sat together in silence.

Chris wouldn't call Wyatt. But he hoped, that Wyatt could feel the terrible headache, Chris was feeling. God, when did he become such a bad person? He wanted his brother to suffer, because he himself was feeling bad. But it was all Wyatt's fault. If he hadn't done, what Piper had told him then Chris would still have is powers. There must be a way, how he could get his powers back. But then again, what was the use in that now? He had already lost one of his charges.

Chris and Victor had been sitting together until dawn. In absolutely silence. In the early hours of morning, Victor told Chris in a stern voice, that he should go to bed again. Chris obeyed rather willingly. He had taken two of the pain killers and was sound asleep, when Wyatt orbed into the apartement. Victor emerged his bedroom, now dressed in a sweat suit.

"Morning, grandpa. You look tired."

"Good morning, Wyatt. I sat with Chris half the night."

Wyatt nodded. "What is wrong with his head?"

Victor looked surprised. But than he remembered, that his grandsons were witches and always had some kind of connection. "He has a light concussion. It's not too bad. We went to a doctor."

"Okay." Wyatt wasn't really convinced. He had woken up last night with a terrible headache and he noticed at once, that it was Chris' pain, he felt. "I packed him some stuff. Clothes and his music, some books, you know."

"Don't you want to talk to him?"

"No, I don't. But tell him, I'll wait for him to contact me. I have to go." Wyatt orbed out. Victor took a deep breath. He never had seen that his two grandsons wouldn't talk to each other. He had never seen Chris so devasted and Wyatt so sad before. Victor felt really miserable for them. Victor was in deep thoughts, therefore the loud knocking on his front door startled him. He opened the door. His oldest daughter Piper stood in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a large brown bag with her. "Good moring, daddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine, honey. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, I'm doing here. Chris is with you, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But he is still asleep and I'm pretty sure that he will sleep some more. We were up half the night."

A worried look darkened Piper's face. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine."

Piper put a hand through her hair. "This whole thing got out of control. All I wanted was to keep him safe. But now, he hates me. He hates all of us."

Teares welled up in her eyes. She sat down on the fluffy sofa. "I was so scared about him. I really only wanted to do what's best for him. I can not loose him again." Victor put an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "If there was a way, I would undo everything. I already talked to the Elders. They told me, that it was really important for Chris to get over this on his own. They said, that he needed more inner strengh to accept the greater powers, he will receive soon. I don't know what exactly that means. I guess, he will get more witch powers or his powers will expand, as soon as he is going to get them back. But they told me, that they are sure, he'll mangage it. He has to."

Victor watched his daughter while she wiped away some tears. She stood up and straighened out her clothes. She took her bag. "I brought you guys some cookies." She put a box on the coffee table. Then she yanked out a wooden case.

"What is that?" Victor demanded.

"Crystals," Piper answered. She opened the box and took one crystal out of it. "I want to shield your apartement against evil. The crystals will keep you two safe."

"I don't think, Chris will like that."

"He won't see them. After I placed them and I'll cast a spell to make them transparent. Don't worry."

Victor agreed. He didn't like demon attacks either. Piper did her work and then handed her father a cheque.

"What the hell is that?"

"Dad, it's a cheque, calm down. It's for Chris. I know, he won't accept my money. But I'm his mother, I can't expect you to pay for my son. Just take it. If he needs something, tell him it is from you."

Victor sighed. "Okay. Thank you. So you want to talk to him?"

"Not now. Let him sleep. Tell him, he can come home whenever he wants and he shall phone us."

Piper moved over to the door. "Dad, don't tell him, what the Elders said. He needs to come in terms with himself."

Victor agreed to that. He kissed his daughter goodbye.

Chris had a feeling like he was floating. When he could finally make himself getting out of bed to go to work, he tried to keep his thoughts straight. Victor watched him moving around the apartement.

"I could make you some sandwiches before you go."

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

God, how Victor hated this phrase. He hadn't told his grandson, that Piper has been here this morning.

"Wyatt brought you some of your stuff. He said, you can call him whenever you want. He feels really bad."

"He should," Chris muttered. His grandfather pretented, he hadn't heard him. "I'm leaving, grandpa."

"Okay. Bye. Be careful." But Chris had already closed the door behind him.

When he arrived down on the street, he took a deep breath. The sun was shining, like nothing bad had happened. There were two young mothers passing by with little children in colourful buggies. They chatted along.

Chris took the next bus and arrived in the shop only a few minutes too late.

Lois leant on the counter with her back towards the door. She talked to someone. Probably to Cathrin who was in the little office. There were no customers at the moment. Chris moved over to the counter. "Hey."

"Oh, hello, Chris," Lois greeted him.

"God, you look like someone had just died," Cathrin said emerging the office.

Lois took a closer look at the young man's appereance. It was right, Chris had dark circles under his eyes and the few injuries, from his fight with Wyatt, didn't give him a more positve look either.

Chris looked at the floor.

"Oh, my God, someone did die!" Cathrin explained. "A close friend? Relative? Pet?"

Lois gave her niece an angry look. Did this girl ever not drop a brick? "Are you alright, dear?" the older woman asked softly. "I could stay here and you go back home, if you like."

"No, that's okay," Chris objected.

Lois nodded reluctantly. "Alright then. Cathrin, you take it easy on him." She patted Chris shoulders as she went past him.

Chris brought his jacket into the office with Cathrin right behind him. "So, who died?"

Chris sighted. "A friend's grandmother."

"Oh!" This seemed to be too boring for Cathrin's understanding of life. "I mean, I'm really sorry, but I thought it was someone closer to you. Or were you guys friends?"

"No, I have never talked to her, actually."

"Okay, but I understand that it is still very sad."

"You know what? That's the problem, you don't understand and I can't explain it to you. So, let's change the subject."

"Okay, sure. I understand when my company is not wanted. I go into the office, I've got some schoolwork to do, anyway If you need me, yell."

Cathrin turned around and walked away offended. Chris put his hands over his face. His collegue was really annoying. But now as he wasn't living at home anymore, he could be really happy to have this job. Even if there wasn't anything to do, like today. Chris tried to read a bit but couldn't concentrate. He still stared at the same page when he heard someone clearing his voice behind him.

It has been clear from the beginning, that Cathrin wouldn't be staying in the office alone for long.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" she said in a voice that meant, she'd ask no matter what. "Superman, Batman, Spiderman?"

Chris frowned at her. What was this crazy girl up tp now? "Ehm…He-man?" he asked in return.

"What? No. I meant, who's your favourite superhero? Superman, Batman or Spiderman?"

Chris sighted. That sounded like a deep discussion was coming. "I don't know. Spiderman, I guess."

"Why?"

"God, what do I know. Because I liked the comics when I was little. And it was great, how he could swing all over New York. Spider powers, that sounds cool."

Cathrin considered that. "Spider powers? That truly is something special. So you only liked him because of these powers?"

"I guess so. I mean, what do you like superheros for? For their powers and that they rescue people."

"I like Batman most," Cathrin replied. "He rescues Gotham City all the time, too, but he doesn't have any powers. He's just a normal, hunky millionaire with a fancy car. He does a great job. Moreover, he has the cooler outfit. I mean, what's it with this red and blue costumes? If we are honest, it is the dark side that appeals us. Believe me, Batman beats Spiderman. Because he is not only a good guy. He has affairs and a rather dubious relationship with his butler and Robin, who by the way, is really evil. All this boy wants is revenge for his parent's death. And Batman does not only have to rescue a city all day long, but also has to teach Robin moral, again. I tell you, that's a real hero." Cathrin said breathless. "Okay, how about food? Are you hungry? I'm hungry," she stopped noticing, that Chris wasn't listening to her. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello!"

Chris looked up. "I was just thinking…"

"I can see it, when you think. Well, you have any special wishes regarding food?"

Cathrin left a few minutes later, to buy them something to eat.

It was really quiet today in the shop. This left Chris more or less alone with his thoughts. Some part of him was glad about that, as he could finally - at least try to - figure things out. Truth be told, it all came back to him blaming himself.

He jerked out of his thoughts every other minute because he felt someone moving up behind him. But there was no one.

Cathrin was still gone, when the bell over the door fainally announced another customer.

"Oh, really cute!" Paige said. She looked around the small store observing a few things closer.

"Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?" Chris asked in a stern voice.

"Me? Oh, I wanted to buy…this." She took a small casket out of the shelf. She went over to the counter. "Is someone else here?" she whispered.

"No. 3 Dollars."

Instead of her purse, Paige put an envelope down in front of Chris. "Here. I want you to read that."

Chris grabbed the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "What's that?"

"It's Tobey's grandmother's patients file from the hospital. I made a copy."

Chris frowned. "Is that even allowed?"

"What do you care? There is written that she had a cerebral apoplexy, that's what put her into a coma. There's neither a potion nor a spell to create this. I even checked the books in magic scholl. Such potions or spells do not exist. Moreover, they say, that even if she had woken up, she would have needed medical care for the rest of her life. If you are in a coma for that long, it destroys your brain. Do you know what that means? One, there was no magic involved, which means, we couldn't have done anything. Second, she was lost anyway."

Chris put the papers down. "I don't believe that. It can't be that…"

"Simple? Yes, it is. Not everything happens because of magic. And some innocents aren't for us to safe. Believe me, I had to learn that the hard way, too."

"You call that the hard way?" Chris exclaimed. "Where's Tobey?"

Paige sighted. "We don't know. I went everywhere, I could think of. I told the Elders. They are sending out whitelighters to search for him also. Maybe, you could think of a place, where he could be?"

"Now, you are asking me! Listen, Aunt Paige, he's your charge. I can't help you," Chris said icy. Chris suddenly felt the same about his aunt, as he did for his brother. He really wanted to punish her. "I guess, you have to go on searching."

Paige's jaw dropped. She could understand that Chris was upset, but why didn't he want to help? Wasn't he worried sick about Tobey earlier? "Chris, I don't understand…"

"He hates me, Aunt Paige. He wanted to kill me. He has totally lost it. He could be anywhere. He could do anything. I don't think, he has a real vision of good and evil right now. He wants revenge. And he'll be with the ones who'd help him to take revenge."

"Demons. The underworld," Paige breathed. "Okay, I'll find him."

Paige grabbed her bag. "Please, Chris, look at these papers. I beg you, stop beating yourself. And please, talk to Wyatt. You have really hurt him."

Chris avoided her gaze. "Be careful," he said sheepishly.

Paige nodded. She had known that her nephew would help her, even if he was angry with her. And even if he didn't make it sound like it was him helping.

Paige left the shop.

Chris looked at the documents, she had given to him, once more. He couldn't have been that wrong. He knew, magic had been standing behind the disease of Tobey's grandmother. But how did he know that?

When the Elders sent him to Tobey, his grandmother was already in a coma. The Elders had given him the task, to help Tobey earn control over his powers and learn all the wiccan stuff. But Tobey didn't show much interest in his studies. He wanted to hunt demons all the time, finding the one that was responsible for his grandma's condition. Now, that Chris thought about it. It was Tobey, who told him that some magic had made his grandmother sick. And Chris had believed him. Of course, he had. Why should Tobey have lied about that?

* * *

Again there'll come another family member or friend in every now following chapter. What would you do without family?

Okay, I hope you liked it - or not...whatever reviews are welcomed!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Usually, I don't tell what is going to happen, before you read the chapter, but this is an exeption:

Okay, guys, this is the "kick-out" chapter for Mist. Some of you had already received replies for their reviews regarding her role. I planned from the beginning to cut her out at some point. As there are so much other things coming, for Chris to handle, I thought, that this would be the right moment.

Enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 15

Victor sat in his favourite armchair reading a book. The radio played quietly. He was about to turn the page, when he saw a green vortex right in front of his tv. The old man jumped out of is seat.

"De-" he started to yell, but stopped as he saw a really beautiful young woman standing before him.

"Please, don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you. You must be Chris' grandfather. Is he here?"

Victor found his voice again. "Yes, he is. I'm Victor. What was your name again?"

"I take it, Chris hadn't talked about me. It's Mist."

"No, he hadn't. So, you are his – ehm – girlfriend?"

Mist frowned. "I guess so." Chris had once explained to her that humans differ friends, lovers, financees and spouses. In Valhalla the Valkyries were sisters and the warriors were…well, warriors.

"And what kind of – being – are you. If you don't mind …."

"Oh, no, I'm a Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie? Oh my God," Victor put a hand through his hair. Why was it always his family that brought home strange lovers? It was hard enough to accept a whitelighter, then a cupid and now… Oh well, at least this girl was attractive. Victor coughed. "He's in his room. It's that door over there. Just go ahead."

Mist smiled gratefully. It seemed like not every relative of Chris was completely against her. "Thank you. It was nice to meet you. Chris talks about you all the time."

Victor blushed slightly. "Really? I wish, I could say the same about you." Victor had to admit that he was really surpised, that Chris had never talked about this girl.

Mist moved over to the door where Victor had pointed. She didn't care to knock.

"Mist!" Chris looked up, as his door opened. "Usually, you knock before you enter someone's room," he said scolding. Chris avoided to look at her. He knew, she could see that he felt uncomfortable. Since he came home a few days ago, as Paige had brought him the documents about Tobey's grandmother, he had thought a lot about everything. His life had taken some really strange ways lately. He now admitted, at least partly, that it his life hadn't been great before his brother had taken his powers. But since he was powerless, it seemed like nothing worked out right.

"I'll keep that in mind." She observed the room. It was the same style as the living room, she was in earlier. But not as neatly arranged. There were some of Chris' stuff laying around, Mist recognized. "So, when did you plan on telling me, that you live her now?" Why humans liked to live surrounded by four walls, was unbelievable for her.

"I didn't at all. I told you, I'll come to you."

"And? You could have told me anyway. I know, you have problems. A Charmed One was in Valhalla today."

Why was he so cold towards her? Usually she got a kiss for greeting. She wasn't sure, what it was about kissing as a welcome but she always liked it and now she missed it somehow.

"Mum?" Chris finally looked up. He really hoped his mum wasn't giving Mist any trouble. Especially not now.

"No, Phoebe."

Phoebe came to the island unrecognized a few hours ago, because she had an amulet. She had kept it, when over 20 years ago a really neurotic whitelighter had given it to her to find her brother-in-law.

"She told me, that you live here now and that you and your family don't talk to each other. What happened?"

Chris avoided her gaze. "Nothing."

Mist frowned deeply. It was always like that, Chris wouldn't talk about what bothered him. She knew, he wasn't a really open person but it hurt anyway. Mist didn't know much about humans and their feelings. Of course Valkyries had emotions, too, but mostly it was loyality and friendship. "You are lying. I can tell. Why don't you want to talk with me?"

"Why should I? It's my problem."

"But obviously you can not deal with it alone."

"Who says that?" Chris exclaimed.

Mist didn't even flinch. "I say that. You keep yourself locked up in this room."

"What the hell do you know? Why is suddenly everyone coming along, telling me what to do?" This was really annoying.  
"First, I'm not everyone. Second, I need to tell you, as you don't seem to know what to do. Chris, I don't know much about the wiccan ways or the mortal ways. But I know a lot about the Valkyrie way. And we say, that you have to be there for your sisters. Always. No matter, if you are angry with each other or not. There's nothing more important than family. And I know, you feel the same about that."

"Mist, you don't know what happened."

"Your Aunt Phoebe was with me…"

Chris considered that. Okay, then maybe she did know everything, though. But still…She was only a Valkyrie. A really powerful mystical being. But she knew nothing about the life of a mortal.

Mist went over to him, where he was sitting on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him. "How can I help you?"

Chris stood up. "How can you help me? You can't. Mist, you do not understand anything about the things I have to go through. You sit over there on your goddamed island recruting dead fighters and wait for a battle, that probably will never happen. Tell me, where's the use in that? "

"Are you saying, that Valhalla is for nothing?" Mist exclaimed.

Chris sighted. "No, this is not about Valhalla. "

"Tell me, what you want me to say," Mist said. She really only wanted to help. She liked it whenever Chris was with her, but then he never was that cool towards her.

"If you were human, you knew what to say. Because then, you could understand what I'm going through. At least partly. You have no worries. You live in a paradise."

"We have sorrows in Valhalla, too," Mist said. But considered that. Did they? Usually, she and her sisters spent the day, training the men or bathing in the ocean or just laying in the sun. There were almost no intruders coming to Valhalla. They had a peaceful life. The island provided them with everything they needed.

Mist saw the pain in Chris' eyes. He was devasted. "But you said, you love me," she countered, finally sensing the way this conversation was going to take.

"I do. I really do. But that's not what's most important."

"I'm ready to give up my life, just to be together with you. But you do not even, talk to me, when you have problems," she exclaimed almost desperate.

"I know. I never should have asked you to do that. It was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes it was. I had to give up my life, because my family wanted it and I really can't stand them right now. I don't know, how to get back to where I come from. This is not going to work. You can't change you life, it will only make you hate me."

Mist took a deep breath. She never had thought, that this was how their conversation was going. When Phoebe told her, that Chris had abandoned his family, she had been sure, that she could influence him to talk to them. The man in Valhalla always did what she asked them for. "So what are you saying?"

Chris looked down. Was this really how it was supposed to end? The last weeks had been a constant up and down. Everytime he thought, he had finally found the right way, there was a dead end again. The truth was, he always went to Valhalla, when everything around him got too much, but the last week that he lived with his grandfather far away from magic, he had found other ways to relax.

Mist was great. She was really wise – no wonder, she lived even longer than Leo did – and beautiful. She could make him feel good with just one single smile. But she really knew nothing about the world outside of Valhalla. Moreover, she never seemed too interested in it. They had never been out in a restaurant, or the cinema, or in a club. They always were on the island, it was like holidays, when they wandered around the forest or swam in the ocean. He had to explain everything to her. What's a school, bus, or even house. But that was not the same. The world was so much more than items. Things you couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry. You don't belong here. And I thought, I wouldn't either. But I was lying to myself. I have a lot of things to work out but still…"

"So, you don't want to see me ever again?" Mist asked. She refused to cry. Valkyries didn't care for men. And right now, she wished, she had never started to care.

"I don't know."

Suddenly the pain in Mist eyes turned into anger. How could he dare telling her, he'd love her, confusing her with all these new emotions and then tell her to get lost, because he had enough other stuff to care for? That was not the way, she was used to be treated. "What are you thinking? That you can come to me whenever it pleases you? Who do you think you are? You are nothing. You are only a…"

"Man," Chris finished the sentence. "I know. I'm not even a witch anymore. Seems like you are obvioulsy still a Valkyrie."

"I will always be a Valkyrie."

"Well, then you did answer your own question. The future you desire, is often not the one you'll get," he said more to himself.

Mist got up. She wiped away a single tear. "I had feelings, I never had before I met you. I don't know, if I can live without them now. You sending me away, doesn't mean, that I will never come back. Our worlds may be different but we aren't," she said angrily. Determination glittering in her eyes.

She turned around and opened the vortex going through it. Not waiting for Chris to say something else.

"You never told me, you had a girlfriend," Victor said as Chris emerged his room short time after Mist had left.

"That's because I don't have one."

Victor frowned at his grandson. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I mean, we belong to different worlds. That's it."

Victor knew, that Chris cared more about what had happened than he was ready to show. "But at some point your worlds had collide."

Chris smiled at the memory. "Yeah, a year ago. I went to Valhalla one day, to vanquish a demon. I did vanquish the demon. But all Valkyries wanted to kill me, though, exept for Mist."

"Really? She seems nice then."

"You know, it's not their fault. I once sent Leo to Valhalla. I mean, not me, the other me. This crazy fellow from the other future. You remember?"

Victor smiled. How could he ever forget? "Of course. But why did you do that? I mean, he."

"I don't know." Chris didn't have any memories about the other future. Neither had Wyatt. But their father had told them a lot to prevent something like that to ever happen again. "Anyway, it seems like Mist and the other me, had some kind of relationship at one point. She hadn't told me much. But that I…he tricked her somehow on taking in Leo. She really liked him, though, at least that is what she said. Well, she didn't want to kill me and luckily prevented, that the others killed me. You know, Valkyries do not apreciate men, at least not the ones, that doesn't obey. She had purposed, that me and Freja, who is some kind of leader, fight with each other."

"Seems like you won."

"No, I didn't but I wasn't too bad either. You know, Mist, she is not like the other Valkyries. She's not only a fighter. She is really sensitve and helpful and pensive. It's hard to explain. Valkyries do not care for men on a interpersonal level. They need them, as their warriors. That's their purpose to build up a armee to fight the final battle. And for Mist as a Valkyrie having some kind of feelings for me or him, is an absolute exception."

"I know this saga. I understand, that it isn't only a saga." Which was strange enough for Victor to accept. "If you liked each other so much then why did you two split up?"

"I'm not sure, if we ever had a real relationship, the way you understand that. With going out and living together and stuff. So, I don't even know if we really split up."

Victor looked at his grandson. "Do you love her?"

"I do." It was funny how sure he still was about that. His Uncle Coop always said, love negotiated everything. There are no borders, that could keep it down. But he never said, how difficult it was to achieve that. There were barriers more so, if it's a love that had never existed before. "Love's not everything and sometimes it's not barely enough."

"Your mum and dad lived in total different worlds, too, but they managed."

"Yes, but dad was a mortal at some point and now he is again. But Mist, she never lived in this world, she doesn't even know what a car is. It's too difficult."

"I'm sorry. Every love ist difficult. But it should never be to much to deal with."

"Does it sound hardheartly, if I say, that I feel kind of relieved somehow. I really need to work some things out first. Maybe we come back together. If it's meant to be." It was a weak solace that it was maybe just not their time. But didn't Mist say, she'd be back? Usually, she kept her promises and even more so her threats.

* * *

I admit I left the possibility open for Mist to come back, but don't expect her.

Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: as ever

It's my birthday today ( 8th of June), so here is my present for you, guys!

Just a little chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Chris sat on the counter. He flipped through a magazine.

"God, I hate all men on earth," Lois exclaimed. She stormed out of the office. "They should all go to hell."

She stopped in front of Chris, who looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, except for you, sweety," she said. "I'm really glad, that you are here. But Howard…" Howard was the dentist. Lois only wanted to begin to rant about her boyfriend, when her niece entered the shop. "I have some fantastic news!" Cathrin exclaimed excited. "I know, I'm late. Sorry. But Prof. Martin asked me to stay a bit longer. He asked me to help him with his presentation on the science fair. Isn't that great."

"That's fantastic, honey," Lois said not sounding that happy.

But Cathrin didn't noticed. "I know, isn't it? Oh, God! I know, what you are going to say, Halliwell, I always talked so bad about that professor."

Chris wasn't supposed to say anything. Cathrin talked bad about everyone and everything.

"..and now, he asked me, out of everyone. Okay, he asked Tony first and he doesn't have time. Anyway, I told him… I said 'Prof. Marcus, I'm honoured. There's nothing I'd rather do'."

Lois and Chris looked at each other as Cathrin went on blabbering. "You guys do not look so happy, by the way," she observed.

Lois sighted. "It's Howard. He just called, telling me, that he can't come to our date."

"He cancelled again? It's the third time in a row," Cathrin answered.

Lois gave her a look. "I know that, dear."

Chris shook his head at Cathrin.

"I tell you something. I stay her in the shop," Lois purposed. "You two take the reservation in the restaurant. I'm not in the mood for a free afternoon alone."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Aunt Lois," Cathrin clapped her hands together. "Isn't that great, Halliwell? Now, would be the right time to thank my aunt."

"Thank you, Lois" He doubted that spending an afternoon with his annoying collegue in a restaurant was really fun.

"No, problem. It's reserved on Davis. Have fun!" Lois gave Cathrin a 50 Dollar note.

On the way to the outdoor French restaurant, Cathrin talked non stop about all the things, she will be doing at the fair.

Even as the waiter checked their reservation, she didn't stopped. Chris ordered some mineral water and the young woman finally ended her rant to drink some of the water.

"I got it, that you are hysteric about this task, but could you please be quiet for a second. You overstrain people."

Cathrin put her glass down. "It's not my fault, that you do not have any happiness in your life. There's nothing you can say or do that will ruins my day."

Chris sighted. "I do not even want to ruin your day. And so you know, I'm really happy."

"Ha! Of course, that's why you are never smiling, laughing, grining or giggling."

"Even if I'd be ecstatic, I wouldn't giggle."

"That's not the point."

"How about we order."

"Fine."

Cathrin busied herself with reading the menu. Chris buried his nose also in the menu. How could someone talk so much? Cathrin even beat his Aunt Phoebe.

The waiter came to get their orders.

"I have an idea," Cathrin said after a while. "Let's talk about you."

"That's even worse than your rambling," Chris muttered.

"Oh, come one. You seem like a really nice person. I don't think, you have anything to hide. How about you tell me about your parents."

"I don't talk to my parents at the moment. At least not to my mum."

"Oh, that's interesting," Cathrin bent over the table. "Why not?"

"It's very personal."

"I bet, it's because of a girl. Okay, I drop that. What about your sister? Wanda, right?"

"I only have a brother. His name's Wyatt."

"Of course. I knew that."

"I don't talk to him, either."

"Dear God, what's going on with you? They are your family. What could they have done that is so bad?"

"I told you, it's a private issue. Please drop it! I really can not explain it to you."

Cathrin sighted. "You are not easy. I tell you something about my brother and you tell me on a scale from 1 to 10 - 10 is worst - how worse it was, what your brother did to you." Unbelievable. "My brother hid all my Barbie dolls and then gave them back to me on Christmas nicely wrapped up. None of them had any legs anymore."

"14."

"The scale only went from 1 to 10."

Okay, Chris decided to play along. "Wyatt once ripped the head of my teddy."

"Oh, but that's not, why you do not talk to him."

"Of course not. This is just the answer to your story. He tore my teddy Frankie in two and then tried to heal it, so my mum wouldn't ground him."

Cathrin frowned. "He tried to heal the teddy?"

"Not heal, I mean, fix. He tried to fix it."

Cathrin watched him sceptical. "And what happened to the teddy?"

"My mum, threw it away and Wyatt gave me his elephant pillow."

"Oh, that's so cute."

"I loved the pillow more than the teddy. I still have it."

"Be careful, you are starting to reveal personal stuff."

Chris smiled. He remembered. The day Frankie the bear died was a sunny Saturday. Chris was four and Wyatt went to elementary school for three weeks then and felt like a real grown up.

Piper went to the mall and Leo was busy in the garage fixing something on the car – his hobby. He told Wyatt and Chris to stay in the backyard, where he could watch them. The two boys played with a ball and Frankie sat in the grass near by observing them.

For some reason, Chris couldn't remember anymore, Wyatt and he got into a fight. Chris wanted to go to his daddy to tell him, how mean Wyatt was, when his older brother took Frankie by one ear and leg and with one strong mobe of his hand ripped the teddy in two. Chris really had a fist. He cried and screamt for Leo to come. When the ex-Elder emerged the garage, Wyatt was already trying to comfort his baby brother and told him, how sorry he was. Leo scolded him, though, and sent him to his room. It took him a while to calm his son down, but he finally did.

Chris didn't talk to his brother for three days. Within these days, Wyatt had tried to fix the teddy with his whitelighter powers and Piper had knitted Frankie up but the large knitted area, gave him a nasty appearance and Chris didn't want him anymore, so she threw the unlucky bear away.

One moring, Wyatt came to the breakfast table with the pillow, he had gotten from Phoebe to his birthday. It was the shape of an elephant with a long proboscis and large beady eyes. It was really soft and Wyatt had known that his little brother liked it. So Wyatt told him, that the elephant was so angry with Wyatt, for what he had done to Frankie, that he didn't want to stay with Wyatt anymore. Since that day, Eddie the elephant took Frankie the bear's place as Chris' favourite toy. He went nowhere wihout it. Until today the pillow that looked like an elephant had a place in Chris' room.

"I forgot, Eddie at the Manor," Chris murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The waiter brought their food and Chris had finally found a way to shut his talkative collegue up. At least for a while.

"I think, you should talk to your parents again. Big brothers can be annoying. It's okay to leave them alone for a while. But parents. Come on, we all know, how weak they are."

"Cathrin, you really shouldn't talk about things, that you do not understand."

"Hey, listen, I have parents, too. Believe me, the only reason, why they are so keen in having 'perfect' children, is because, they are less than perfect. Consider, how many mistakes they make, turing their time as your parents."

"It's not like they only made a mistake. They ruined my life."

"Don't be ridiculous. The only one who can ruin your life, is you."

"The only reason, why I am where I am right now, is because they took away…my life as I led it before."

"Why did you let them do that, fool? We all know, that we do not lead the life our parents want us to. But no one cares. You have to go on with what's right for you."

"It's not that easy with us."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain it."

Cathrin sighted. "I suddenly have the feeling, that there are more secrets around you as I thought."

They kept quiet for a while. Then Chris said: "You know, I'm some kind of the black sheep of the family. My brother was always the best in everything he did, my mum is a chef and has her own restaurant and my dad is a real hero. He was a soldier and doctor and now he's a teacher for really special kids and I…"

"You are only working in a really dubious shop. Believe me, I understand."

Chris smiled.

"Oh," Cathrin said.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smiling, talking about your problems. It's not good to keep them all locked in. I'm not as annoying as I seem to be. I can be a friend, if you want."

Chris nodded. He looked at her plate. "Are you done already?" Half her pasta was still untouched.

"Yeah, you want to have it? I spare some place for dessert. They have choclate chip cake with cream."

"Then, I don't want your leftovers. I want cake."

"Good choice, Halliwell."

The afternoon with Cathrin turned out to be more fun, then Chris had thought. She really could be nice. She could be annoying, too. They watched a movie and afterwards got into bad fight about the sense in that story. Then they went to P3 and got into a fight about music. In the end, they discovered, that they liked the same bands. While they were having a drink on the bar, they got into a fight about alcohol. On the way home, they got into a fight, about the emancipation of women and why it has to always be the guy, that brought the girl home. Chris was close to place her into the nearest bus and sent her to God knows where.

"Listen, this is not about emancipation, it's about curiosity. I want to know where you live." That was his last try.

"Don't think, I invite you in. Can you imagine in what a mess I live?"

"Cathrin, you paid for the lunch. That is really emancipated."

"Oh, I do not worry about not being emancipated."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing. There's no problem. You have a fit about not wanting to bring me home."

"I said, for the last few minutes, I were going to accompany you home."

"Well, then let's get going. I could be at home for hours already."

Cathrin lived in a apartement building near the university. She pointed up to a window in the fourth floor. "That's my flat. One room, kitchen, bath. Liberty on 20 square metres."

"Not bad."

"Thanks." She climbed up a few stairs but turned around. "I see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's my free day."

"I see you the day after then. Listen, Halliwell, talk to your family. You seem like someone who needs a family, even if you don't admit it."

"Thanks for the advice. Good night."

"Good night, Chris."

Chris got home late. It was calming to wander through the few empty streets, that were part of San Fancisco. He used the time to think.

Cathrin was really nice. If you knew her better and accept her annoying phases. It was fun going out with her and talking to her. She had interesting views on some things. Maybe, she was even right. Chris really kept things locked up. There were so rare people, he felt comfortable to talk to. His grandfather, his dad, Wyatt, Mist. Two of these people, he had already shut out of his life. And his father seemed to be on his mother's side, as he hadn't contacted Chris since he had moved in with Victor.

His grandfather was already in bed, so Chris kept quiet as he went to the kitchen to get a drink and then into the bathroom.

He switched on the light in his bedroom.

Because the window has been closed the whole day, it was pretty hot and airless. Chris opened the window for a while. As he sat down on the bed, he saw a bulg under the covers. As he put them aside, he smiled. There lay Eddie, the elephant-shaped-pillow. It wasn't that soft anymore, as it has been when Chris was a kid but its smell was still the same. One of it's ears was smaller than the other, as Piper had to fix it again after it was ripped of while a holiday in the mountains.

"Thanks, Wy. But stop observing me. I can look after myself."

* * *

I know, I'll get some great presents but you reviewing is a great gift, too.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer as always. I do not own anything!

Okay, this is like the shortest chapter I've written so far but I thought that Leo deserves a chapter! After all, he is the father!

* * *

Chapter 17

Leo felt a bit bad that he had lied to his wife. But he didn't really had another chance. This Thursday morning, he took his stuff and went through the mysterious door that always appeared on the Halliwell Manor staircase. Once he arrived in magic school, he asked another whitelighter to orb him to the apartement of his father-in-law.

For almost two weeks, he hadn't seen his youngest son. The situation was really difficult for the ex-Elder. He always tried to keep his family safe and happy. When his boys were little, he had spoiled them. He was often alone with his sons, when Piper was at work and they knew exactly about their father's weak points. He and Piper often got into fights because, it was always the 'mean mum' and 'nice dad'. Leo had learnt that somethimes he had to be stern and forbid his sons things for their own good. He had always longed, especially for Chris, to stay close. He still had the words fo the Chris from the other future in his mind: "You were never there for me!"

Leo had made a promise to himself to always have time for his son. Wyatt may look like his father, but Chris and Leo were more similar to each other on the inside. They both could lose themselves in books or music; they appreciated the quietness sometimes; and with no one but his second son could Leo talk phylosophically. And now he had this feeling of failure towards Chris again. When Piper decided to bind her son's powers, he hadn't agreed. He had purposed to sit down all together and discuss the situation. But Piper was her usual stubborn self. Somehow Leo could even understand his wife but when he had seen how devasted Chris was, he wanted nothing more than making him feel better.

Chris was a really sensitive person and Leo knew how much it had hurt his son to leave his charges and other responsibilities. Chris was always one to feel like the weight of the whole world laid on his shoulders and, of course, it was important for him to learn, that not everything was for him to care for. But they should have never allowed that their son suffered. The death of Chris' charge's grandmother was only the last piece to throw him over the edge. Leo agreed to the new living situation. Chris needed some time to calm down and being confronted with magic all the time didn't help his depression. Moreover, Chris and Victor were great friends and that was something Chris needed now. But, Leo thought, I'm a great father, too, and my son needs a father now also.

He materialized in Victor's living room. The room was neatly cleaned up but no one was here. Leo went to the kitchen but it was also empty.

"Chris?" Leo knocked at the door from the guest room.

"Dad?" Chris had heard his dad's voice. He came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower, he had just taken.

"You are home. That's good."

"Shouldn't you be in magic school? How did you get here anyway?"

Leo followed his son into the kitchen, where he got himself some juice. "I had a whitelighter orbing me here."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I take it, you and Victor are getting along?"

"Of course. You know, with me and grandpa there are no problems."

Leo nodded. "Where is he by the way?"

"Brunch with Mrs. Goldman."

"Mrs. Goldman?"

"That's his friend. She moved in here the same day, I did. I mean, not here with grandpa. Into the building."

No one had told Leo, that his father-in-law had a female friend. But in the last time, the ex-Elder felt like he learnt everything last, anyway. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"Chris, we haven't talk to each other in ages. I just want to know, what is going on in your life."

Chris sat down opposite his father. "Did mum sent you?"

"No. Still, she wants you to come home. So do I. And what about you and Wyatt? Have you talked to each other?"

"No, dad, we haven't. And I do not plan on doing so anytime soon."

"You guys were like one since you are born. Do you really want to break that band?"

"No. Dad, it's not that easy. Because of him I lost my powers and my charge."

"He was only protecting you."

"Are you here to talk with me about Wyatt? Because I will not discuss that with you."

Leo sighted. "Okay, then tell me what you want to talk about."

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood. It's my free day today and I promised grandpa to go to the mall."

"Seems like you are pretty busy. Did you read what your Aunt Paige brought you?"

Leo wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? Do you think, now I forget everything, that has happened?"

"No one expects that. But you now see, that it was neither yours nor Paige's task to safe her. Therefore, it is not Wyatt faults, because he took away your powers. So, no one is guilty. It was her destiny."

"I know. I know."

Leo had expected more resistance. "You do?"

"I was tricked."

"I don't understand."

"Listen, I thought about the whole situation once more. Tobey tricked me, in going after all these demons. I never discovered ,myself, that it had been demons, that put her into the coma. Tobey told me, he had seen some demons doing it. I never even asked the Elders, if that was right. I'm pretty sure, that he had lied to me. His mother, she was killed by a scabber demon. I know that for sure." Chris took a deep breath. "It's like with Batman and Robin. Robin's parents died and he went to Batman to get his revenge, because Batman was much stronger and more trained and so on. The only difference is, that Batman taught Robin the right way again. He didn't went after everything that moved, assuming it was something evil."

Leo stayed quiet for a while. He watched Chris, who had his eyes fixed on the table. "Are you really sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's like you said, I was never meant to rescue her. But I was not meant to go after all these demons, thinking that they had hurt her, either. The little bastard tricked me. And now, he is out there and knows everything about magic, I do, because I was the one teaching him. At least the parts, he had listened to me."

"That's alright. You didn't know. You see the good in people. I don't even think, that this boy knows what he is doing. I don't believe he has a real plan."

"Maybe. Does Wyatt still check on the witches, I heve written on the list? Because, I forgot someone to write down there."

"I don't know. You have to ask him."

Chris stood up and rinsed his glass. "I'm pretty sure, Tobey sold the amulet. He must have a potion or spell to control it and with that the others, too. Wyatt needs to go and look through his things or rather his grandma's things."

"Then, you better call Wyatt soon."

"You know, I won't. It's too early. I said some really bad things. Promise me, you'll tell him. It's important."

Leo nodded. He knew, that if Chris said, that he won't call Wyatt soon, that it'll take weeks for the two of them to get back together. If not something significant was going to happen. "Let's not talk about the wiccan stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because you are no witch. Neither am I."

Chris agreed. "How's mum?"

"Fine. She's worried. She'll get over it."

"How are you?"

"About the same. With you not at the Manor, Wyatt not being there often, your mother spends a lot of time in the restaurant and I stay in magic school."

"You know, I never intended to tear this family apart."

"I know. We'll manage. You take your time, so we all can start from a clear spot."

"You may want a drink now?" Chris asked again, sensing that this'll take some more time.

Leo agreed. They sat together for hours. It was good for father and son to catch up on everything.

Leo was really interested in Chris' job. They talked long about his break-up with Mist. The great thing about talking to his father was, that Leo really listened and understood exactly when that was all, Chris wanted and when an advice was welcomed.

"Did I got some mail," Chris asked.

"You mean from the college, don't you? Not yet, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I still don't have a back up plan anyway."

"You'll land on your feet. You are a Halliwell with lots of Wyatt genes. Really good mixture."

Leo took a look on the clock. "I have to go. There is a teacher meeting."

"Okay. It was great talking to you again. I thought you were angry with me because you didn't came by."

"Of course not. I guessed, you need some time. Don't worry too much. You are not responsible for everyone's mistakes. I talk to Wyatt. You should do the same."

* * *

Long or short, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to press the button down there, leaving a review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed ( I would be so rich!)

I know, last chapter wasn't that exciting! But - as we are almost done - there will be more action in every chapter. But first, we have to get the family back together.

Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 18

When Leo was gone, Chris hurried to run the errands for his grandfather. The list Victor had given him, was not as concrete as his mother's usually were. Piper described very detailed, what she wanted.

Victor's motto seemed to be "Take whatever you please". On his list were the position "tea". There must be at least 1000 different sorts. Chris decided for a blue box with some herbal tea as he liked the colour most. This was his plan on doing all the shopping. Take what's the cheapest and has the nicest wrapping.

When Chris got home with two large brown paper bags, his grandfather sat on the sofa watching the news. This was ununsual for him as Victor never watched TV during the day time.

Chris put the bags on the table and started to arrange the food in the fridge and the shelves.

"This government is the worst, I ever had to live under," Victor said.

Chris smirked, his grandfather had this opinion since Chris could think. He heard, his grandfather standing up and coming to the kitchen.

"Did you get everything?"

"I did. I wasn't sure about a few things, though."

"Oh, we take whatever you got." Victor took some yogurt and put it into the fridge. "How was your morining?"

"Okay. Dad came by and we talked for a while."

"That's good news."

"I was never angry with dad. I thought, he was on mum's side, but he isn't. He's on noone's side."

"Have you called your brother?"

Chris closed the drawer with a lout bang. This was so annoying. Every second sentence, he heard was "Have you talked to Wyatt?"

"No, I haven't," he said icely. "Why is everyone asking me that? Is it so unusual for siblings to have a fight. I'm not going to apologize. It's always me apologizing, because Wyatt is so perfect. This is so unfair."

"I never said, you should apologize. I was just asking," Victor replied calmly.

"I wish, everyone would just leave me alone. I'll talk to Wyatt, when I'm ready. I do not need your advice, or dad's or anyone else's."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm just not used to you and Wyatt not talking to each other. You two were always so close."

Chris threw the paper bag away. "You know what? Mind you own fucking business."

With that he caught his jacket and headed out.

Chris hurried down onto the street. It was unbelievable! First Cathrin, who was nothing but an annoying drama queen, then his father, who was only one Wyatt's side and now even his grandfather. Why didn't they for once tell Wyatt to apologize to Chris. Because they've never done so. Not even when they were children. His mother always said "Don't be rude to your big brother!", whenever they fought about a toy or cookie. His Aunt Phoebe went with "Now, say sorry and give Wyatt a hug." Maybe, for once it was Wyatt's fault. No, noone asked for that.

Chris walked slowly through the streets. Of course, he admitted that it was ofteh him, who did some things wrong, but not this time.

He strayed around for about an hour. That was the time, he needed to calm down again. He felt kind of sorry, for yelling at his grandfather, but there were times, when he couldn't keep his temper down. He was sure, that Victor wouldn't forget about the swearing. The old man really hated that. Usually, Chris didn't swore, except if he was around demons.

But Chris was sure, that Victor wouldn't give him to much trouble about it.

"Grandpa!" Chris went to the kitchen but Victor wasn't there anymore. Some of the shopping was still sitting on the table. His grandfather surely wouldn't leave to see Mrs. Goldman without cleaning up.

Chris left the kitchen, but Victor wasn't in the living room either. "Grandpa?" Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. But he didn't got an answer again. The door of Victor's bedroom was open. Chris could feel his heart stop for a moment, when he noticed the body laying on the floor. "Grandpa!"

He hurried over to Victor, who lay unconscious on the floor and kneeled down beside him. "Grandpa!" Chris shook his shoulder slightly but Victor stayed unresponsitive. Chris left him and stumbled towards the nightstand getting the phone. He called 911. A female voice answered.

"Hello, my name is Chris Halliwell. My grandfather just broke down. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Okay, sweety calm down. Has your grandfather any diseases?"

How could he calm down, he wanted to scream. "No, but he had a heart attack a few years ago. I just came home and found him laying there."

"Okay, tell me address, there'll be an ambulance with you any second."

Chris told her the address and checked for his grandfather's pulse just like the lady asked him to.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." What the hell, did that matter.

"Can you maybe sent one of the neighbours down, so the paramedics see which is the right house and apartement?"

Didn't he just told her the address? "Okay, I sent a neighbour down. Thank you." Stupid crone!

Chris left his grandfather again. He ran over the corridor to Mrs. Goldman's apartement. It took like forever for her to open the door. Chris hastily told her, what had happened and she descended the stairs as fast as she could. Chris got back to his grandfather's apartement. Victor didn't move one muscle. Chris kneeled down beside him again and took his limp hand his. It felt like an eternity until Chris heard Mrs. Goldman's clear voice again talking to some man.

"Chris, where are you, honey?"

One more 'honey' and he'd scream. "In his bedroom." Okay, this was silly. Mrs. Goldman didn't know which room that was. Therefore, he left his grandfather's side for the third time this day. The paramedics brushed past him. One of the two men opened a bag with tons of instruments and started to dictade his collegue some medical terms, Chris didn't understant. He stood next to Mrs. Goldman, who covered her mouth with her hand. One of the paramedics said something through a radio unit and left the room. The other man checked Victor' vials. He gave him an injection.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked him.

"Constriction of the blood vessel."

That wasn't what Chris needed to know. He wanted to know, if his grandfather was going to be okay and if he had any pain or whatever. But before he could ask some more, the paramedic who had left a second ago entered the room again with another ambulance man. They fixed Victor on a stretcher and carried him out of the apartement.

"Are you his wife?" the remaining doctor asked Mrs. Goldman.

She shook her head. "I'm a neighbour."

"I'm his grandson," Chris interfered.

"Oh, okay, you can ride in the ambulance, if you want."

Of course, he wanted to. Mrs. Goldman gave him a reasurring smile, which didn't turned out well.

Victor Benett didn't wake up during the drive to the hospital. All the medical terms, the paramedics said to each other made Chris nervous. Was it to much to asked for to learn, what was wrong with his grandfather and why he didn't wake up. They totally ignored him hand his questions. When they finally arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Victor inside hastily and shut Chris out of the room they went into. He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. What did just happen? His grandfather had been great since his heart attack. He was going out with Mrs. Goldman. How could he now end up in the hospital? Chris took a deep breath and put his face in his hands for a second. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"Hi, sweety, I'm Rose," a nurse said. She led him to the row of umcomfortable plastic chairs. "Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"No, thanks, I can do it."

"Okay, I leave you a file, you or one of your family members has to fill out. Some informations about Mr. Bennett."

"Okay."

"The phones are over there. Do you have some coins?"

"Yes, thanks."

Chris was glad to get away from this woman with the nasal voice. And her comforting arms. What the hell was going on with this nurses and paramedics today?

He went over to the phones. He inserted a few pence and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

Chris could hear loud voices in the background. "Wyatt?"

"Chris! Hold on…no Chrystal, I have an important call." Suddenly there was a thud and then the noises stopped. "I'm sorry, this office is a mess."

Chris leant his forehead against the cold tiles. He couldn't keep the tears away anymore. "Wyatt…"

"Chris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wyatt sounded worried. His brother didn't showed his emotions that clear most of the time. Wyatt knew, something bad must have happened. "Chris?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No, it's grandpa."

Wyatt was quiet for a moment. "Grandpa? What happened to grandpa?"

"I don't know. Wyatt, can't you come here?"

Wyatt scolded himself. He should be already at his brother's side as he was so devasted. "Of course. Listen, I'm on my way. I call mum first. I'm with you in a second, okay?"

"Okay." It was said so quiet that Wyatt, wasn't sure, if he had heard right.

"I need to hang up, now, Chris to call mum. I'm right there."

Chris heard the connection going dead and put down the receiver. He could feel his heart beat a bit slower. The too fast thumping didn't ring in his ears anymore. Wyatt would be here any second. He moved over to the row of chairs and sat down again. He hated it, to be so weak. Needing his big brother like a little baby.

Wyatt orbed into a storage room, near the place, he could sense Chris. He opened the door quitely and slipped out. He saw his brother sitting on one of these silly, blue chairs. He rested his hands on his knees and stared on the ground. Wyatt went over to him and kneeled down before him. "Hey!" Chris raised his eyes and saw his brother before him. There was no need to stay strong now.

Wyatt wiped some dark bangs out of Chris tear strained face. And from one second to the other his baby brohter clung to him for dear life. So much for the demon-hunting-kick-ass- brother.

Wyatt put his arms around Chris and rubbed his back in soathing circles. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. He'll be fine."

"You promise?"

If it would calm his brother down, Wyatt would promise everything. "I do."

Chris sat up straight. He sniffed a bit. "Okay, I believe you."

Wyatt smiled. He sat down next to his brother leaning an arm around his shoulder in comfort. It scared him, how devasted Chris was. Usually, there were rare things that could make him so emotional. But he never lost control completely. At least not since he was a child. Of course, it must have been awful to discover Victor being sick but still…

A few nurses passed them by but no one could tell them anything about their grandfather's condition.

When the ticktack sound of at least two high heels wearing women could be heard, Wyatt raised his head. His mum was walking ahead with Phoebe hurrying behind her. Leo and Coop dragged along behind them. Surely, it hadn't been nice for the two pacifists to drive in a car with their hysteric wives. Piper locked her eyes with Wyatt taking a deep breath: "Do you know anything yet?"

"No, we are waiting for almost half an hour," Wyatt replied.

"I go and search for a nurse," Phoebe said.

"They won't tell you anything. I have asked every white cladded person, I saw."

Phoebe sighted. She sat down next to Wyatt. Coop took the seat next to hers.

Piper took the place next to her youngest son. Chris held his face in his hands resting his elbows on his knees. In situations like this, he became even more quiet than usual. Piper laid an arm around his waist, as Leo rested his hand on her shoulder.

They sat together for some more endless minutes without getting any news. Phoebe had filled out the form and brought it over to the nurses' desk. She didn't sat down again, pacing back and forth a few times. "Well, what exactly happened?" she asked.

"He collapsed. I found him uncounscious on the floor," Chris answered quietly.

"Where have you been to not notice that he was sick?" the younger of the Charmed Ones demanded.

"I went for a walk."

"You did what?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Listen, this is not my fault," Chris barked at her. Fresh tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Of course not, honey," Piper said reassuring. She directed a scolding 'Phoebe' towards her sister. Phoebe was about to answer, that she hadn't meant it like that. She could feel that her nephew was already feeling bad enough. But Leo interrupted her. "Chris, why don't you step out for a second?"

"That's a good idea," Wyatt agreed. "Come on, we get some fresh air."

Chris got up, although he'd rather stayed and waited for any news on his grandfather. But Wyatt pushed him more or less towards the door.

Chris leant against the hospital wall. Wyatt stood opposite him. "You know, Aunt Phoebe didn't mean it like that," the older brother said.

"I know. She's kinda right, though."

Wyatt moved closer towards his brother. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Grandpa and me had a little fight," Chris explained. "The last thing I said to him was 'Mind your own fucking business'."

Wyatt had to smile despite everything. "You'll see, he's going to be fine. He has to. He won't let you swear without scolding you."

Chris had to agree. The only reason Victor ever scolded them, was when they were rude.

"What was the fight about?"

"Nothing." Chris avoided his brother's stare. There was no need for Wyatt to know, that they had fought over him.

"I see." Chris was a rather good liar as he could keep his emotions in control but there were things, Wyatt could really easily see in his brother's features.

"Listen, Wy, I'm sorry, I called you a murderer."

"Oh that. That's okay. I had almost forgotten about that."

"I really didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it at that very moment. But only because I was so angry for weeks and than that…"

"Hey, that's okay. I know how you are when you pass this certain point. It only hurt, that you wouldn't accept my help. You were rather in pain than letting me heal you."

"It wasn't that painful."

Wyatt gave him a look that told that he didn't believe one word.

"Let's get back in," Chris purposed, mainly to change the topic. He didn't liked the image of sitting on the damn plastic chairs again. Wyatt agreed. Maybe there were finally some news. When the two young man got back, only Leo and Coop were still in the waiting room.

"Where are mum and Aunt Phoebe?"

"They are with Victor. They finished the examination a second ago. He's awake now but still really weak," Leo replied.

"Can we see him, too?" Chris asked.

"I don't know…" Leo answered slowly.

"You can go to him. He had already asked for you," Piper said. She had just entered the waiting room. "He's tired. Only stay for a moment. It's room 1.04."

On Chris' way to his grandfather's room, he remembered his hate for hospitals once again. The green walls, the white floor and ceiling. And that smell! Who's idea had that been. Phoebe passed him. "Oh, there you are. Dad asked for you."

"I know. Mum told me."

Victor was not alone in the room. But whoever the other patient was, he was laying behind closed curtains. Victor had his eyes closed, but Chris could tell, he wasn't sleeping.

"Grandpa?"

Victor opened his eyes. "Hey, come closer."

Chris did so and got a playful slap in the face.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll make you feel really sorry."

Chris smiled. "Alright. I'm so sorry."

"You better mean it. I gave your mother a list of things, I need. Please help her getting them. She'll probably bring the wrong stuff."

"Why are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Acting like nothing had happened."

"Chris, it's no big deal. I felt sick because there was something wrong with my blood circulation. In three days, I'm out of here."

"It was a big deal for me to see you laying there on the ground. I….I really don't know, what I'll do if something happened to you."

"We're going to see when it'll happen. Now stop crying. Think of your reputation."

"Do I even have a reputation?"

Victor smiled. "Maybe the wrong. So, you get my stuff. I need to sleep now. Can you imagine how tiring being unconscious is?"

"I have some experience, yes. Later."

Chris hurried back to the waiting room. The only room, that was not that much hospital-like. Phoebe and Coop had already left. Piper put her jacket on. "I guess, you know better were the stuff is, he wants," she said handing him the list.

"I guess so, too."

"You and Wyatt go and get his things here but don't disturb him anymore. Dad needs his rest."

Chris was about to protest, that he could get his grandfather's stuff alone, but suddenly a thought hit him. When he came to the apartement his grandfather wouldn't be there.

"Okay. Uhm…mum, I'd like to move back to the Manor. Just until grandpa gets back home."

Piper nodded. "Of course. I see you two later."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Keep reviewing! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing charmed.

Okay, this is kind of a gapfiller chapter. There'll be more action coming. I promise!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Chris and Wyatt orbed to their grandfather's apartement. As Chris haven't orbed for ages, he felt a bit dizzy but didn't let Wyatt see. They got the things and put them into a duffle bag.

Chris went to Mrs. Goldman's flat and told her about Victor's condition and that he'll live with his parents for the next days. Beth Goldman was really relieved to learn that Victor was going to be home in a few days. "You and Victor will come over for dinner at Sunday." It was a good meant order.

"So, this is grandpa's new lady? Nice - for a grandma," Wyatt said.

"Shut up. She's really friendly. Oh, can we orb to the shop. I need to tell Lois that I won't be in tomorrow."

"We could orb there but…which shop? Who's Lois? And why won't you be there tomorrow?"

Chris told Wyatt about his recent job. It was scary that Wyatt didn't knew about it. Usually, Wyatt was the first to know about any changes in Chris' life. They really hadn't talked to each other in a long time.

When the brothers got to the hospital, Victor was fast asleep. They handed the stuff a nurse. Then Wyatt brought them into an alley near the shop, Chris worked.

"I have to warn you, my collegue is really neurotic."

"I can handle neurotic people."

Cathrin was placing some stuff into the shelves when they got there. "Hello! You can't get enough, can you?" she greeted him, not noticing Wyatt trailing behind him stunned about the 'magic' stuff, he saw.

"Cathrin, is Lois here?"

"No, she isn't. What's going on?"

"Can you do my shift for me tomorrow, please? My grandpa is in the hospital…"

"Oh my God," Cathrin interrupted him. She went over to the counter studying the shift schedule. "You really are an unlucky person. First, this friend's grandmother dies, then the break-up with your girlfriend, not to mention the fight with your brother Wayne and now that."

"Wyatt. His name is Wyatt. This is him by the way."

"Wyatt, of course. I'm Cathrin." They exchanged hands. "Now, this is a real hunk." She directed Chris: "I can do your shift, no problem. You care for your grandfather." She bent down, searching for something under the counter. "Here, a little gift." She handed him a book 'How magic affects personal happiness'. "Your grandfather believes in magic, doesn't he?"

"Actually, he does. Thanks. I see you Friday."

"Alright. I'll write down the shifts you are in debt."

"You and Mist broke up?" Wyatt asked as they finally arrived back in the Manor.

"Yes."

"And how are you feeling about that?"

"Okay. I guess, we have quite some catch up to do."

"We all do," Chris and Wyatt turned around by the sound of their mother's voice. "Luckily, dinner's ready."

Now with his mum and dad around them, Chris let them ask him the things, they wanted to know, instead of talking about whatever was on his mind like he'd done with Wyatt. But it seemed like Piper was in a good mood today and accepted her son's monosyllabic answers. She even managed a neutral face when he told them about the spilt up with Mist. Of course, she fell sorry for her son loosing a lover, but like every mother that hasn't been happy with the relationship of her children, she couldn't be that sympathically.

Leo and Chris mentioned with no word that they had talked to each other just a few hours ago. So much could happen within a few hours.

Wyatt stared on the screen of his laptop. His boss wanted an article with at least 2000 words on the new built youth center. What could you write about that?

'A new youth center was built.'

The young man knew, he may had an idea, if he had been at the induction, where at least 5 political acitve persons had held speeches.

He tapped on his desk top. He had no idea. Nothing. Why had he ever decided to be a reporter?

With all this jumping around from one demon attack to the other, there was no time left. It had been easier. But then Chris had been doing the demon hunting.

A louder tapping mixed with his. Someone was knocking on his door.

"Come in." Wyatt knew, he shouldn't allow any distraction but he was sure that the vistor was his brother as his parents went to be early today.

"Are you still working?" Chris asked. The screen in front of Wyatt showed not even one letter. "I don't want to interrupt you."

"No. It's just a little article about the new youth center."

"What new youth center?"

"That's why I'm writing about it."

"Okay. Then I better leave you alone."

"No. Hold on. You came here for a reason. I have time."

Chris knew his brother lied. But he stayed anyway. He sat down on Wyatt's bed. "I couldn't sleep. I was really scared because of grandpa today. Can you believe how much time we had spent with him? I couldn't imagine him not being around."

Wyatt closed the laptop and sat down next to his brother. "Neither do I. I don't think, you can remember when dad was gone and mum had to fight against Aunt Billie. You were only two years old, but I kind of understood what was going on. At least I knew, that it was a really dangerous situation. Dad was gone for months and now mum said goodbye like she didn't know, if she'd be back. That was the first time, we stayed with grandpa for that long. I can still remember, how scared I was."

"I'm sure, I wasn't scared."

"How can you know?"

"You were there and grandpa, too. I could count on you two looking after me."

"I really disappointed you. I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't. You did, what you thought was right. It wasn't that hard living without magic, when I moved out of here. Not being surrounded by witches anymore showed that I can handle life pretty good."

"You lost your girlfriend, got into fights with half the family. Not to mention, that hole you work in and that crazy girl."

"Hey, I said, pretty good."

"I know. You did. You called an ambulance instead of a healer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Maybe I could have healed grandpa."

"Hold on, you are saying, because I didn't called you, grandpa is now laying in the hospital?"

"No."

"Wyatt, I didn't even think of you. I just saw grandpa unconscious on the ground."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I don't even know, if I could have healed him. I'm just saying," he said apologetically.

"I called you first, when I was in the hospital."

Wyatt nodded. He really didn't wanted to start another argument. He knew, that Chris felt guilty enough. "Hey, do you remember this one time, mum sent us to the holiday camp in the mountains in Vermont, because she and dad wanted to travel to Paris."

"Of course, I do. Aunt Phoebe drove us there, because mum thought we would be to sad, when we had to say goodbye to them."

"We stayed there only three days."  
"That was enough. One organizer turned out to be a warlock. We risked exposing magic at least ten times and in the end we orbed home."

"The people from the camp all thought we were disappeared."

"Until grandpa called them."

"Do you think, mum knows that we didn't stay in the camp?"

"I never told her. Grandpa neither."

"And the aunts haven't seen us, as grandpa travelled to Miami with us to…"

"Disney World!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

They both smiled at the memory. They had visited every theme park, had rode every rollercoaster and spent lot of money on Disney stuff. That was an amazing holiday.

"We always had lots of fun with grandpa," Wyatt said.

"Not always. I remember, that he yelled at me for hours, when I beat the hell out of Tony Sonero."

"Well, Chris, you beat the hell out of Tony Sonero. What did you expect?"

"I thought, that I rather stay with grandpa, than being grounded forever in the Manor with mum."

"You beat up Tony Sonero. God, these guy was a colossus. Compared to you. If I haven't been punched by you, I would still say, there was magic involved."

"I'm offended. I can beat up everyone, no matter how much taller he is."

"I know. You proved that often enough."

It was true. Chris got into fights every other day in school. Some of them were worse than others. Wyatt got in between, whenever he saw that Chris got into trouble. It was amazing, that Chris was the troublemaker in school not Wyatt considering that he always was the quiet bookworm, the lean, pale one. But with Chris it was different. He was composed, kind of emotionless until one special point. Once he passed that point, he was a completely different person. That was what had happened today, when Wyatt found him in the hospital.

"He cried like a baby. Fat Tony," Chris smirked. His first fight, he actually won. That was the day, when Chris understood that you could overwhelm even people, that are lot a bigger and stronger than yourself. All you have to do is to be smarter.

"I'm really happy, when you will fight demons again. It is real stress with work and all that magic stuff."

"Did you check on the people on my list?"

"Most of them."

"You need to check on Tobey first."

"Tobey? No one knows where he is. And he wasn't on the list, if I remember correctly."

"You need to find a way to control the amulets. I'm pretty sure that, Tobey was the one selling it to the clairvoyent. There must be a spell or something within the things of his grandmother. His foster dad stored everything in their garage."

"I can not just orb their and rummage through a dozen boxes."

"You'll have to."

Wyatt sighted. "There weren't much attacks last week. I know, that may only be the calm befor the storm, but I have so much other stuff. I may lose my job."

"I'm sorry."

Wyatt looked at his brother. He knew, he wasn't sorry. He knew, there was no reason to be sorry. They were witches. The Charmed Ones had to find the balance between demon hunting and normal life and he'll had to do the same. But that didn't helped him much with the unwritten article.

Wyatt had finished the article somehow. It wasn't a real article, it was more a story. Because he had to think up most of the stuff. Now, he could only hope, that his boss would accept it.

Chris was dead tired when he stood up and sat down on the table. He and Wyatt had talked for hours. Mainly, they exchanged memories but also discussed current events.

"Are you going to visit grandpa today?" Piper asked.

"Yes, later when he's done with the check-up."

"I think, I won't be able to see him today. There's lot to do in the restaurant." She placed some papers in her bag. "Are you sure, you don't want to stay here."

"Yes."

"We really want you to stay here."

"That's not the point. I really like living with grandpa and now he may need someone with him."

"Maybe you are right. It's your choice."

Finally, his mother let him choose for once. "I know."

Chris arrived at the hospital shortly after noon. Victor had been moved to a more friendly room with a window. He lay there alone and was the favourite patient of the nurses. They came into his room every half hour and talked with him.

Victor was already feeling so much better, that he'd like to go home at once. But the doctor adviced him to stay for the rest of the week.

Chris and he watched some TV, when suddenly Wyatt orbed in.

"Are you crazy orbing here?" Victor said. "Do you want to give me another heart attack?"

"Don't worry, I checked if you two where alone. How are you doing?"

"Wonderful. I could head home."

"But you aren't. You stay until the end of the week, just like the doctor told you to," Chris said.

"Yes, mother."

"I see, you two are already in best form again," Wyatt replied grinning. "I only orbed here because of you, little brother. There was something in the mail for you. Luckily, I got it first and not mum. It's from the college."

"Hey, why don't I know, that you applied for college?" Victor questioned.

"I had applied before I moved in with you."

Wyatt sat down on his grandfather's bed and handed his brother the brown envelope. Chris stared at it for a while.

"Now, what? Are you going to open it?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a rather large envelope, don't you think? I mean, shouldn't acceptances be small letters."

"They can be large or small. Now, open it, before I make you," Victor said impatiently.

Wyatt and he looked at each other as Chris turned the letter around a few times, but didn't open it.

"Oh, come on! Open the damn thing! It doesn't matter if they accepted you or not. You at least tried."

"Thanks, Wy."

Victor grabbed the the envelope out of his grandson's hands. "Now, give it to me."

He ripped it open, revealing a letter, some paper's to fill out and a colourful booklet.

"Dear Mr. Halliwell, the committee of the University of California are glad to inform you that your application was accepted and you can start …"

"Yeah, Mr. College!" Wyatt hugged his brother and laughed happily.

"I can believe it," Chris muttured.

"I told you, the envelope has the right extense," Victor said. "That is great, isn't it."

"Yes, of course," Wyatt agreed. "Are you going to live in the dorms now?"

"No way. I stay with grandpa. I mean, if I'm allowed."

"Of course, you are. We boys will have lots of fun."

"Okay, I need to go now," Wyatt said getting up. "I need to rummage through other people's stuff. But first…" He waved his hand and a large box with chocolates orbed onto the small table. "Your favourites. Have a party!" Wyatt orbed out.

"I really wished, he wouldn't orb in and out like that," Victor said.

Chris stayed with his grandfather until evening when Victor got tired.

Chris was really happy about the acceptance from college. Finally, something seemed to go right. He wasn't sure himself, why he ended up at the shop again.

Cathrin was starting to finish everything to close the store. "We are closing, sorry," she said, when she heard the bell above the store.

"I know."

"Oh, Halliwell, you really can't get enough. I thought, you were staying with your grandfather today?"

"I did, but he was sleepy. I wanted to tell you something. I got the acceptance from college today."

"Really? Hey, that is great. Congratulation."

"Thanks again, for doing my shift. I really wanted to stay with my grandfather today."

"You guys are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yes. Hey, do you want some chocolate? My bother got it for me for being accepted."

He opened the box and Cathrin chose a piece with a nut on top of it. "Vince is very nice."

"Wyatt. His name is Wyatt." This was going to become a mantra.

"Sure. When can your grandfather leave the hospital?"

"Saturday. Three more days. He already argues with the nurses."

Cathrin laughed and took another chocolate. She sat on the counter. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, and Friday and Saturday."

"You know what's on Monday? Pay day."

Chris' first honestly earned money. "Great. Come on, I give you a lift home. I've got my mother's car."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" She took yet another chocolate before closing the box. "These are really good."

"You can keep them, if you want."

The next two days were really hectic for Chris. Until Friday, he had to work 22 hours altogether because Cathrin had stuff to do for the science fair.

He needed to fill out tons of papers for college plus getting them there.

His mother held a family dinner every evening. Moreover, Piper tried time and time again to persuade Chris to stay in the Manor. But she understood that it was the best if her father didn't stay in his apartement alone. Therefore, Chris moved out again on Saturday, when he brought his grandfather home from the hospiatl and then went again to the shop to stay there until evening.

Mrs. Goldman had promised to stay with Victor. The two of them really liked each other. The old lady had come to the hospital every day providing Victor with better food and magazines.

Wyatt had found a book between Tobey's stuff full with potions and spells. Of course, it was nothing compared to the Book of Shadows but still, it would take him a while to find the right spell to controll the amulet.

Tobey was still missing and the lack of demonic attacks confused the Elders and witches.

Chris had other stuff in his head. Monday was his paying day. The problem was, it seemed like his salary could no way pay for everything he'll need for school and the thought of asking his parents for money wasn't attractive, either.

* * *

keep on reviewing! thank you 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed

I had some problems with the format of this. I hope it's okay, now.

Alright, long chapter going to come!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20 

Chris was really proud. His first cheque! It wasn't much, but it was easily and honestly earned. He made his way up the stairs to the bank branch. Only one teller was open for service and there was a rather long queue.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Chris recoginzed the small women in the row before him at once.

She turned around. "Oh, hi, Chris! What are you doing here?"

"I have to cash a cheque. My first salary."

"Hey, congratulations. I wished, I had such a happy reason to stand in this damn row, that isn't moving at all. But unfortunately, I have some trouble with that bill from the phone company."

"I'm sorry. Hey, could you maybe give me a ride home."

"Oh, yes, sure. Look, they open another teller. Go ahead."

"I wait for you over there." Chris gestured over to a few chairs.

Chris was finished really quickly. He went over to the chairs. He heard his aunt arguing with a bank employee. He sat down. A young woman was sitting there, as well. She held a baby in her arms. Chris looked over.

"She's cute," he said.

"Oh, thank you," the young mother answered.

They looked at each other, realization showing in their features.

"Aren't you Henry's nephew?"

"I am."

Lynette hesitated a second. "Do you want to hold her? How did you know she's a girl, anyway?"

Chris took the baby. "Hi, little princess, how are you doing? That's easy. She's dressed in pink. So, either you are punishing your baby boy or really proud to have a girl."

Lynette smiled. "I wait for my husband He should be here any minute. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my aunt."

"Henry's wife?"

"No, my other aunt." Chris watched the little baby in his arms. "She's great. I'm sorry, for what I said."

"Are you really? You meant it."

"I did. I do. Still, I'm sorry for what I said."

"I forgive you. That's easy. It's hard to forgive myself."

Phoebe rushed over to her nephew. Anger written all over her face. "What a foolish bank employee."

"What happened Aunt Phoebe?"

But before Phoebe could answer, she was shoved out of the way. Phoebe was about tocomplaining, until she saw the man had pulled out a gun. There were three other men with guns scattered all around the bank.

"Everyone remain calm and get onto ground!" The leader screamed.

Phoebe gave Chris a look, saying "Damn it!"

Wyatt came into the office. He was in the underworld half the day. Now, he had to write an article. He was behind deadline, again.

His collegues all stood around the large TV in the conference room. Wyatt opened the door.

"Hi, what's going on?"

"What's going on? Dear God, Halliwell, what kind of reporter are you?" his boss hollowed. "There's a hostage situation in the bank. It's on every channel. In which world have you been this morning?"

Wyatt decided to not answer this.

_"I'm Claire Anderson, a corresponding anchor for channel 5 action news here in San Francisco. Just a few hours ago, an attempted bank robbery has escalated into a hostage situation. We have confirmed reports that there were approximately one dozen customers inside the bank and 5 employees. Police has not disclosed what the robbers demands are, yet. _

_As you can see behind me, the swat team is already here as well as PD and paramedics. There is already a group of onlookers forming outside. Stay with us as we continue to bring you updates and developments."_

Wyatt had heard lots of bad things as a reporter. Thus, his first reaction was really cooly. He moved closer to the TV, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain like someone has backhanded him. Wyatt looked around. "Oh no," he muttered. "Mr. Sheffield, I go there. My brother is in the bank."

"Your brother really is an unlucky person. First that mysterious disease and now that… but I want a story, Halliwell! A great one!"

Phoebe and Chris sat huddled with the other hostages in one corner of the bank. Lynette stayed near them hugging her baby to her chest.

"What do you want?" One of the employees asked in a panic.

The leader of the robbers shook his head and continued to monitor what was going on outside.

"What do you want?" The employee was becoming hysterical.

Another gunman turned towards the group. "Someone better shut her the fuck up before I do."

"You wouldn't have to be so nervous, if you had checked this out better. There's a demonstration just a few streets away, no wonder half the police of the state was here in seconds," Chris said.

The leader of the gang rushed over to him and jerked him up by the front of his shirts.

"I don't want to kill anyone, but I have a feeling that you ask for it." He backhanded Chris and let him drop back to the floor. "Now, everyone stays quiet, got it?"

"Don't play hero here!" Phoebe said worried.

When Wyatt arrived in front of the bank lots of people were already standing there. Many of them were crying, while the police tried to calm them down. Wyatt could see his Uncle Coop as he was the tallest in the family. He ran over to him. His mother and father were also there.

"Mum!"

Piper swirled around. "Oh, Wyatt. Phoebe is in there!"

"So is Chris."

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"I know it. Believe me."

Piper got tears in her eyes. "God, I hope they are okay."

Phoebe could feel a lot of fear coming from the other hostages and hate and confusion coming from the robbers. They didn't know what to do and that made them nervous. And the nervousness meant danger for all of the hostages.

Lynette's baby started to whimper and she hugged her tighter. "Sshh, don't cry now, baby."

"Hey, princess, you don't have to be scared," Chris said. But the baby only stopped for a moment by the tone of the strange voice.

"Try to sway her lightly," Phoebe purposed. Lynette did so, but the baby started screaming anyway.

One of the robbers came over. "What's wrong? Shut up, all of you. We told you to shut up," he yelled.

"It's a baby," Phoebe said.

"Do I look like I care? Make it stop!"

"I guess, she's hungry. We intended to be home by now," Lynette explained.

"Do you have something with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes in my bag." Lynette gestured towards the chairs, she and Chris have been sitting in earlier, where a blue bag lay.

"I go and get it." Phoebe stood up but was shoved back by the robber. "Noone is leaving here."

"But you want the baby to stop screaming."

The robber hesitated, he was unsure what to do now. "It shall stop," he muttered again panic in his voice and raised his gun. He squeezed the trigger but instead of hitting the screaming bundle in Lynette's armes, he shot Chris, who wanted to shove Lynette out of the way.

The relatives of the hostages got more nervous by every minute that ticked by. Piper once started to cry but had stopped a few minutes ago. Wyatt felt so helpless. He had been talking to one of the police officers pretenting to write an article about this. But he only wanted to take a closer look at the bank and the construction plans of the building.

"I don't know what to do," he said to his parents and uncle.

"I guess, there's nothing you can do. You have to let the police handle this," his father answered. Leo was the only calm person, at least at the outside.

They eyed the events before them, when suddenly a shot could be heard. Everyone screamed in shock.

Wyatt felt the pain his stomach. He bend forward and was really expecting blood to run down his hands. But then he noticed, it wasn't his own pain, he was feeling.

"Wyatt?"

"It's Chris."

Piper's eyes widened and the tears began to run down her cheeks again. Leo laid his arms around her but he was obviously shaken now, too.

"Oh my God!"

Phoebe leant over her nephew watching the blood forming a puddle on the floor next to him. "Chris?" She stripped off her jacket, pressing it on the large wound in her nephew's stomach.

Chris had never felt such a pain in his life and he was shot by poisened darklighter arrows, stabbed with all kinds of athames, hit by fire balls, energy balls, potions. That was nothing against being shot by a bullet. First he had felt nothing really but now, it was unbelievable painful.

"Chris?" He could hear the panic in his aunts voice.

He decided to open his eyes at least for one second. Why was everyone else so quiet? The baby…

"The baby…"

"She's fine. Don't worry," Phoebe answered. "We need an ambulance!"

The leader of the robbers came over pointing the gun at Phoebe. "I told you to shut up. And you rather do it or you can join him."

Phoebe hold the man's stare for a second, but Chris' unsteady breathing threw her attention back to him. "Chris, honey, you'll be fine, you hear me?"

Chris really wanted to give her a snippy answer, but he couldn't. He only thought about one thing right now: Wyatt.

"Piper, you have to calm down!" Leo told his wife.

Wyatt could still feel his brother's pain and now the constant jingling. "God! That's enough!"

His relatives looked at him quizzically.

"He needs me. I'll go in there."

"How do you want to do that?" Coop asked. He was really quiet. He could feel Phoebe's fear and worry. But at least she was unharmed.

"What the hell do I know? I'll orb."

"You can't just orb in there," Leo said.

"Dad, this is the greatest pain, I've ever felt and it's only part of what Chris goes through. He's dying if he won't get any help soon."

"Wyatt, son, you cannot orb in there, rushing over to your brother and heal him. I really wished, I could tell you to do that but we can't risk exposing magic like that."

"Your father is right, we need to be rational," Piper said. She had stopped crying. Now wasn't the time to break down, now was the time to deal. "You saw the construction plans. Is there any place you could orb into without anyone noticing you."

Wyatt thought about that, remembering the plans he had seen. "The washroom."

"Okay, you orb in there and try to make Phoebe noticing you."

"I hope, Chris will know when I'm there. If not I'm sending Aunt Phoebe some really strong feelings."

"Okay, that's the plan. Stick to it. And hurry."

Phoebe pressed her jacket tighter on Chris wounded making him moan in pain.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop the bleeding." She was crying but ignored her tears.

Chris didn't answere her. He could feel it himself. He really tried to stay awake but it was difficult. "Just take slow and easy breaths."

Phoebe should just shut up. But he did her the favour and followed her lead in breathing. "That's it. Easy breaths."

Chris closed his eyes again. Suddenly he felt the prescence of… "Wyatt!" he whispered. God, his throat felt so dry.

"What?" Phoebe looked around.

"He's here."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother."

Phoebe nodded. She could feel it now, too; one feeling out of the hostages' emotions: Hope. She tried her best in locating the sender of this feeling. She turned around adressing one of the robbers. "Excuse me, I really need to wash my hands." She hold up her hands, that were full of Chris' blood.

The leader of the gang nodded hesitantly and Phoebe was lead by a third criminal to the back of the bank. She opened the washroom door a bit and got in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, leave the door open, lady."

"I need to pee!" she yelled back. Wyatt stood there in the corner of the small room. Phoebe sighed in relief to see her oldest nephew. She hugged him tightly.

"Do you have a plan?" she whispered.

"You mean apart from orbing in here and helping my brother. No."

"Great, okay, then let me handle this." Phoebe took a step backwards and opened the door again. "Oh, my God," she screamed in panic. "Someone's in here!"

The robber that was waiting in front of the door pushed her aside and grabbed Wyatt. The young witch looked at his aunt in disbelief.

"You, coward, were hiding in here?" the robber yelled. He tracked Wyatt and Phoebe back to the other hostages.

Wyatt rushed over to his brother at once.

"Hey, little brother, are you with me?" Wyatt whispered keeping an eye towards the robbers.

Chris opened his eyes. "Barely."

Wyatt took off his jacket. He sat behind Chris leaning him against his chest.

"How are you planning on doing this?" Phoebe asked.

"Distraction." Phoebe didn't understand. "Go and talk to the other hostages."

Phoebe nodded. She crawled to the other people whispering to them.

"Okay, Chris, you'll feel better soon."

"You can't heal me completely."

"I know."

Wyatt held one hand over his brother's wound, with the other he held his jacket to hide the golden glow of the healing process. He could stop the bleeding.

"Okay, now how do you plan on busting us out?" Chris asked. He still felt the same pain as before the healing, but noticed that he wasn't that weak anymore.

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted.

"Great."

Phoebe came back to her nephews. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I stopped the bleeding."

Phoebe put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do?"

Another half an hour passed by, when the hostages suddenly heard the sounds of arguing. The criminal gang was in a deep discussion. One of them had put down his gun on a nearby table and was gesturing wildly with his hands emphazing each word.

Wyatt just held his brother. Phoebe held Chris' hand more to calm herself than her nephew.

"Wyatt, I don't feel too well," Chris said weakly.

"You just need to hold on."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm cold, too."

"We need to get him to a doctor," Phoebe demanded. "Wyatt! Wyatt, the gun!" she said excited. She noticed the gun laying there on the table uncontrolled. The first real chance to get out of this siutation.

Wyatt eyed her. "I can't shoot anyone."

"Just get it to me."

Wyatt put a hand between himself and Chris. He whispered 'Gun' and the weapon appeared in his hand. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Give it to me!"

Wyatt handed his aunt the gun.

"Hey, guys!" she called the robbers. The three men stopped their argument and walked over, looking really annoyed.

"What do you want?"

Phoebe got up. She took a deep breath and kicked the first criminal in the guts, she put the gun at the other ones head, treathing the third one: "Do something stupid and your friend here sees the the world from six feet under. Believe me I'm not bluffing, you almost killed my nephew." She used the gun to backhand the man and knocked him uncounscious, now postitioning the gun at the last robber standing. The man put his own gun down, now not being so tough anymore without his helpers. Phoebe grinned. Years of demon fighting had to have some use in everyday life.

Piper, Leo and Coop couldn't stand this situation anymore. Coop had called his daugthers, who stayed with Paige and Henry, a million times now, trying to calm them when he himself was barely holding up. Right now, he was again on the phone, when they noticed some action at the entrance.

There was Phoebe leading the robber out with a gun pressed at his lower back.

"Phoebe!" Coop ended the call and rushed over to his wife. A police man brought the criminal away. She saw her husband and hurried over to him hugging him tightly.

Piper and Leo moved up to the front, too.

Lynette came out with her baby. Her husband came running towards his young family.

The other hostages were greeted and hugged by their families as well.

Piper hugged her sister. "You are a superhero, little sister!" she said smiling.

Phoebe blushed. "Oh, you know, in times of danger you discover great powers."

"Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Leo asked.

"They should be out any second."

Right in time, Leo spottet his boys. Wyatt and a police man supported Chris. Wyatt smiled back at his father and said something to Chris, so his younger son looked up, too. Leo took Piper's hand and tracked her along with him.

The policeman called the ambulance and two paramedics came towards them with a stretcher.

"No way, I'm going to the hospital" Chris muttered.

"Oh, yes you are," all three of them answered. Chris sighed in defeat and let himself be laid down on the stretcher.

Piper and Leo hugged Wyatt and then moved over to Chris. Piper decided to ride with her son in the ambulance.

"I have to call my boss. I can write him a great story of this," Wyatt said.

Leo just shook his head.

As Piper was the only one riding in the ambulance. Wyatt and Leo took the car. The drive was quiet. Wyatt watched the people through the car window. They haven't been holded hostage for three hours or had to save their brother's life. They hadn't an aunt,who fought three robbers and freed a dozen hostages. The young man asked himself, if everyone else in this world had the same problems as his family. When they got into the waiting area, they saw Piper sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs. She looked through a magazine without reading anything. Leo sat down next to her, wrapping his arm aroung his wife's shoulder.

"Phoebe and Coop went home to the girls. I'm sorry, we are late, but traffic was hell," he told her.

"That's okay. His wound started bleeding again and they got him into ER immediately. The doctors haven't told me anything yet. I guess, we have to wait."

"He's alright," Wyatt said convinced.

Haven't they been here only a few days ago?

A few minutes later a doctor came over to them and told the family, that Chris was indeed going to be alright. "The surgery went smoothly. We could remove the bullet. He had lost a lot of blood. He's still asleep, but if you want to, you can go in his room. He'll wake up any moment."

"Thank you."

"I'll call Paige telling her everything is fine," Leo said and went away.

Wyatt looked after him. "Doesn't he want to see Chris first?"

"Wyatt, your father hates hospitals, just like Chris does. You should know that. And he hates them even more, if one of us is injured. Just let him go, he'll come around eventually. But the both of us won't let your brother wake up alone."

Wyatt dropped the topic. He asked himself, how his father could hate hospitals, when he had been a doctor once.

The room, they had brought Chris into, looked like every other hospital room, white and grey and green curtains. Chris would hate it. The bed next to Chris' was empty. The room was so quiet, it was scaring. Chris lay still, his chest rose and fell steadily. He was on a drip filled with some transparent stuff.

Piper covered him up probably and then sat down. "Wyatt, take the other chair. Sit with me."

Wyatt didn't hesitate at all. His mother's voice sounded so defeated. Her eyes were red from all the crying and her hair was a mess. "Don't worry, mum, it's over."

Piper sighed and smiled at him. "I know. You did great today. You saved your brother and a lot of other people, I'm really proud of you."

"You mean, Aunt Phoebe rescued the hostages. I only did the healing and that not even completely."

"You did great," Piper emphazised.

Chris stirred a bit and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, I must be rather bad if you two are hovering over me like this," he said. His voice was raspy.

"Wyatt, get your brother some water."

Wyatt stood up. "You'll be fine," he told Chris. "I'm right back."

"If I'm fine, then why does it hurt so bad?"

Piper smiled sympathically. "We call the doctor, so he can give you some pain killers."

"Is Aunt Phoebe alright? Lynette?"

Piper frowned. "Who's Lynette? Everyone is fine. No one got hurt." Except for you, she finished her thought.

"So, I'm again the unlucky fellow."

Wyatt came back into the room with Leo trailing behind him. He handed Piper the feeding cup with water.

"Whoa, I'm not two anymore," Chris replied.

"But you can't sit up, so shut up and drink."

Chris took a sip. The cool water eased his sore throat. He could really do with one of these pain killers now. It hurt like hell. And the heavy bandage made it hard to breath.

"Leo, go and ask the doctor for some medicine!" Piper demanded, ever the boss of the family.

Chris noticed once again, how his mother always commanded them around.

"Sweety, you need lots of rest. The doctor said, you are allowed to go home in a week or so."

A week? Chris really wasn't excited about staying in a boring hospital room with nothing but himself.

Leo and a nurse entered the room. "Someone needed some drugs?" she asked grinning. Great, a happy nurse was just what Chris needed here. The woman had grey hair, was small and plump. She moved closer to the bed and pulled out an injection. "This will probably knock you out very soon."

She gave Chris the injection and left again. "Visiting hours are almost over, so you better all leave the patient alone to rest," she called over her shoulder.

"I don't need anyone telling me, when to leave my son," Piper murmured.

Chris felt the medicine working already in his system. He suddenly was so tired, he could barley keep his eyes open. "Mum, you can go. I see you all tomorrow, okay," he murmured barely audible for his family.

Leo took Piper's hand. "Come on, sweety." Piper leant over and kissed Chris on the forehead. Then she left the room with Leo. Wyatt stayed a few moments longer and watched his little brother sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Thank you all! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer as always.

Okay, guys, don't get me wrong but I want to end this story until next week as I already have some other ideas for new stories and I can't really concentrate in writing two at the same time ( or three, or four...)

I hope you like this and the remaining chapters.

* * *

Chapter 21

It was almost eleven pm the next day when Wyatt wanted to see his brother. Usually, it was not allowed to visit patients at this time of the day, but Wyatt flirted a bit with the night nurse.

"Hey, little brother! How are you feeling?"

Chris grimaced. "Just great. They gave me another pain killer just a few minutes ago. But it was a pill this time."

"The nurse told me, you are already complaining. You are here for one day, now. Behave!"

"I don't understand, why you can't just heal me."

"Because your doctor would be kind of surprised if his patient was all well again after one day. Moreover, I tried when you were asleep. Didn't work."

Chris sighed. "Elder prevented."

"Thanks to you, I have a date tomorrow. One of the nurses," Wyatt changed the topic.

"Really, I hope it's not one how saw me naked."

"Now, that you say it, I hope so, too."

Wyatt moved over and sat down on the bed. "Okay, listen. I'll read something to you."

"What is it?"

Wyatt put out a newspaper. He folded it and began to read:

"_Yesterday, there was a hostage situation in the bank branch in the city centre. There were reporters from newspapers all over the country. But none of them saw the extense of the drama as clearly as I did. _

_When I came to the location, there were every hostage's family. There were children waiting for news on their father. There were husbands waiting for their wives and mothers crying for their sons. Instead of being there as a reporter I was there worried about my brother and my Aunt Phoebe. Noone can imagine the pain you feel, when you know, that the persons you love depend on the kindness of some nervous criminals. The worry and fear you feel everytime, the police get in action. _

_To the nervousness and worry came the immense shock and panic that flowed through everyone in the crowd as we heard a shot from inside. Everyone hoped, it wasn't his beloved. And lots of people were happy but my family almost broke down. The robber shot my brother Chris. It may sound unbelievable, but I could feel his pain and my aunts sorrow and helplessness. _

_As a reporter you learn, to always be at the center of the event and as a bother you learn to always protect you little siblings. There was no other way, I had to get in there somehow. _

_When I got into the bank, I saw fear in every hostage's eye. A young woman was crying and held her baby to her chest. A few other women had silent tears running down their cheeks as well. The men had a look of dispair. But the first thing, they said to me, wasn't how badly they wanted to get out. I didn't hear furious, hysteric cries. I was said, that my brother was a hero. Risking his life to save a woman and her baby. _

_In a city as big as San Francisco is rare to meet people that are so noble and selfless and ready to sacrifice everything for a stranger. And now, there was my brother, who had to fear for his life, just like every other hostage did, but this fear didn't paralyze him. I really can say, that I'm proud to have a brother like that. _

_And then there is my Aunt Phoebe. A petite, but very strong person. She had to fight for her nephew's life for some endless seeming minutes. And she still had the strenght to battle the robbers. She on her own, overpowered the three criminals. She was the one rescuing everyone. There's not only my brother who risked everything, but my aunt, too. _

_I now have the honour to write about these two great people who I can call my family."_

Chris had his eyes closed. "Wow, Wy, really poetic."

Wyatt moved closer to his brother. "You are a hero, everyone should know."

"Is that tomorrow's newspaper?"

"Yes, freshly printed."

"I'm glad, your boss isn't angry with you anymore."

"He fired me. He said, I'm not a good reporter but a great storyteller. I now work for a lifestyle magazine writing film and music critics."

Chris tried to reach for the blanket, but only moaned in pain. Wyatt helped him. "That's great, Wy."

"Hey, do you remember the times, when we were children. Everytime you had a nightmare, you came to my bed, because you were too scared to walk down the hallway to mum's and dad's room."

"I do," Chris muttered. "I need to sleep now, Wy."

Wyatt smiled at his brother warmly. He was already asleep. Wyatt stood up. He lay the newspaper down on the table. He wiped some of his brother's dark banks out of his forhead.

"Be happy, it's not a obituary I had to write for you."

Leo opened the door of his son's hospital room quietly. He was pretty sure, that Chris was sleeping like the last two days, they had visited him. Today, it was only Leo as Piper had to stay at work. He was glad to finally get some time with his son without Piper, bustling around.

The ex-Elder smiled to himself, when he saw his younger son laying there, fast asleep. He couldn't count the many times he had spent half the night sitting in his boy's bedroom watching them sleep.

Chris always had one of his hands in a tight fist, he would wake up if someone tried to get the tension out of his fingers. Moreover, he was cold most of the time. Piper had insisted on bringing him her grandmother's self knitted quilt to the hospital and Chris really used it. He still looked so young, Leo thought. It was unfair, that his sons had to grow up so fast. Even though they had done everything to let them enjoy their childhood, the constant threat of a demon hurting them, prevented the necessary saftey, you need to stay child. Anyway, Leo was sure, he and his wife had done most of the things right and had raised two wonderful boys. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, trying to make as less noise as possible.

"Dad?" Chris didn't have to open his eyes to know, that it was his dad, who was sitting there in the uncomfortable chair. He would recognize his father everywhere, in whatever condition he was in.

"Yes. You can just go to sleep, if you want."

"No way. I'm fine."

Leo smiled because of ever the same mantra, he heard from his son.

Chris tried to stretch his muscles, but had to stop and groaned in pain. Leo leant forward at once, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that I thought it would stop hurting anytime soon. But it doesn't. It really sucks."

"It's only two days since the surgery. Be patient!"

"I know. It still sucks. I really wish, I could go home. Where's mum by the way?"

"Still at work. I know, what you need. You need to get out of this hole. How about we go for a walk?"

"Sure. I can't walk, I can barely stand and I avoid sitting up straight for long. But okay."

Leo grinned. "I ask a nurse for a wheelchair. Oh, and I almost forgot! This is for you. Wyatt told me, you'd like it, so if you don't, blame him."

Chris took the bag from his father and looked into it. It was a brown leather jacket with black appliquès. "Thanks, why do I get a present?"

"When you were a kid and were sick, I always brought you something."

"Some chocolate, a magazine or something. But not an expensive jacket."

"Just take it and shut up." Leo opened the door. "Don't tell your mother," he added.

Chris smiled. As soon as Leo left the room, Chris heard a jingling sound right next to him. It was his brother.

"Don't orb in here, Wy."

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said without meaning it.

"What happened to your neck?" Chris required. Wyatt had two bloody scratches at the back of his neck.

"A demon. Nothing serious." Chris held his gaze a moment longer. "Really. It's nothing bad. Maybe I get one of the cute nurses to treat me, though."

Chris shook his head smiling. "You should be more careful as long as you are alone fighting the demons."

"I still didn't found the right spell to use on the amulet. I'm half way through the book and nothing worked on it."

"I still don't get, why the demons want to get our amulet when the whole underworld is full of these things. Something must be different with that one."

"I don't know. I couldn't take a look at the ones, the demons are wearing. As soon as I vanquish them, the amulets vanish. Are you still sure, that Tobey was the one selling that thing. I mean, that could be the reason why no spell out of his grandma's book is working on it."

"I am sure."

"Okay. I go on trying. There must be a way to get the things away from the demons. The Elders said, no more witches have been kidnapped lately. At least some good news."

"I don't know what to think about that."

"Listen, you don't think about it at all. You need to get well again first."

Chris sighed. "Okay. Help Aunt Paige to find Tobey, he will help you with that amulet."

"If you say so," Wyatt replied not being convinced.

Leo came back with a wheelchair. "Wyatt? When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. I can't stay anyway." The blond witch stood up.

"What happened to you neck?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I was attacked by a demon-" he got punched by his brother and noticed the nurse behind his father. "demonstrant as I tried to write a story. I have to go!" Wyatt hurried past the nurse and his father. The nurse smiled. She took a blood pressure unit and measured Chris blood pressure.

"Okay, everything's fine. Don't stay out too long, Mr. Halliwell. The patient needs lots of rest," she said.

Leo decided to ignore it, that she used the wrong name on him and that she gave him advice on how to care for his son. She left the two men.

"Don't be angry on her, dad, she was confused because of Wyatt," Chris winked.

Leo grinned. "Pull on your new jacket. It's not so warm today as it seems."

Chris did so and managed to get into the wheelchair on his own. Leo didn't move to help him. Even though he longed for doing so.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around. Me wheeling the old man around?"

"Are you calling me old?" Leo said, pretenting to be offended.

"Nah, you are quite young considering your are 100 years."

"Thanks." Leo got them into the hospital park. He directed towards a bank and sat down. "Wasn't it a good idea to get out of this hospital? Just enjoy the view!"

"Which view? You mean the grey house wall on my left or the traffic jammed street on my right."

"I mean, the large tree and red tulips in front of you. Don't be so cynical."

Chris decided to play along. The tulips were really brightly red, wonderful!

God, he wanted to go home.

Surely, it was better to sit out here in the sun, than vegetating in the hospital room. Chris moved to sit more comfortable and watched some other patients taking their intravenous drips for a walk. Time passed with both keeping still. Leo could sit around, in silence for hours, that was not a question. Chris could do so also, but not with a whole in his stomach, that hurt like hell every quarter of an hour. Leo noticed his son getting uncomfortable.

"Hey, do you need to go back inside?" Leo asked concern in his voice.

"No, it's okay. Really. Let's just stay a bit longer." There may not be much fun sitting here in a boring park full with sick people, but everything was better than staying in the hopsital bed the whole day.

"When Victor was in hospital last week, I remember you being really ambitious about him resting a lot to get well soon. Why don't you do the same for yourself?" Leo got up and took hold of the wheelchair directing it back towards the hospital entrance. "Finally, you can not just walk or orb away."

"You were the one telling me, a bit fresh air would be good for me and you were right. But now, that you showed me the outside world again, I want to stay."

Leo laughed. "You can come home soon, okay? Just do what the doctor says to you and, you'll get out in no time. I promise."

"You promised me a parrot every Christmas. I never got one."

Since Leo had left at noon to met Piper at the restaurant, Chris was alone in his room. There was one nurse bringing him some lunch – baby puke and peas – but then no one. His bed was too far away from the window to look out and Wyatt had left the TV remote on the table at the end of the bed where he couldn't reach it.

It was so boring and the damn hospital noises and smell were giving him a headache. Chris always thought nothing could get him down, but obviously, there was one thing.

Anyway, when at 5 pm finally his door opened again, he was more than happy to see Victor standing there.

"Hey, kiddo, I thought, you hated hospitals."

"You know, I do, grandpa. I only thought, I should follow your example."

"Beth said, if she had known, that you end up here so soon, she would have left the magazines in the waiting room."

Chris was really relived to see his grandfather well again. The Saturday he had driven him home, he was still really pale and exhausted. On Sunday, when they were at Mrs. Goldman's for dinner they had to end it early, as Victor was not feeling well. It seemed like over the last two days, his grandfather almost got back to his former shape. Maybe the time he spent with Mrs. Goldman was better for him than any medicine.

"I know, I'm your idol, but please, there are things you shouldn't do." Victor bent down to give his grandson a slight hug. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"I guess, that's the price you have to pay for being a hero."

"Damn Wyatt and his article."

"I don't need an article to know that my grandson and my daughter are the bravest people on earth."

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe was great, wasn't she."

"So were you."

"It's no big deal. A real hero doesn't get himself into hospital."

"Shut up. It's no big deal? Are you crazy? Of course it is."

Chris decided to drop it. He didn't want to get into an argument with his grandfather over this. But it was true, since Wyatt had written the article all nurses were going crazy about him. And even other newspapers contacted him. But Phoebe said it was the same with her.

"How are you doing, grandpa?"

"It should be me asking you that. But, I'm okay. Rare things can keep me down."

"How's Mrs. Goldman?"

"Beth? Oh, she is fantastic. We go for a walk everyday to keep the ticker awake."

Chris grinned. With Mrs. Goldman at his side, his grandfather surely would be more than awake.

"It's not what you think. There are times when a close friendship is a thousand times more worth than a relationship."

"Sure. In you age…"

Victor raised an eybrow. "You may be injured but don't think, that this'll stop me to scold you. Show some respect."

"I do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You are right. Somehow," Victor admitted.

Someone knocked on the door again.

The last three days was a coming and going in Chris' room. His parents came every morning, Wyatt spent his lunchbreak with him, his Aunts and their families came mostly in the late afternoon and stayed until Wyatt came again after his work. Then there were nurses checking on him every now and then and a doctor came everyday once to take a look on his chart. The funny thing was, everyone told him, that he should rest.

"Yes, come in."

"Hi."

It was Lynette. She came over to Chris and sat down on the chair. Chris tried to sit up but it didn't work. He was still in great pain, if he tried doing something else than laying down.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I? I'm so sorry, you are still in such a pain. I just came to tell you, thank you. You rescued my baby's life and mine."

"That's okay."

"You acted really noble and brave. Not many people would have done what you did. I don't know how thank you probably. I mean, I know, you hate me for what I did."

"I don't hate you. I feel sad for you."

"So do I. I wished, she was a boy. It would be easier for me then. You know, I would think that he came back. But he didn't. I guess, he's still angry with me."

"No, he isn't. He's just careful. But if I were you, I would do my very best with your little princess. He's watching you."

"I hope so. I really wished, I could make it unhappen."

"But you can't. You have to live with it."

Lynette nodded. She grabed her bag. "This is for you." She placed a packet with chocolate on the little table next to Chris' bed. "Henry told me, you like dark chocolate, so I got you these. I know, it's nothing special."

"No, no. That's great. Thank you." Chris watched her. She seemed nervous. Her hands were balled in fists. "I don't hate you," Chris repeated.

Lynette smiled. "You already said that. I believe you. You are a great person."

"We are all great persons."

The young woman stood up. "I leave you now to rest. I only wanted to say that your secret's safe with me."

Chris frowned. "What secret?"

"You don't have to lie about it. Henry told me, that your whole family has magical powers."

"Not all of us," Chris replied. "How did you know?"

"This blonde man, I didn't believe that he hid in the washroom. You were almost dead but he did something and suddenly the bleeding stopped. And then your aunt told us that he was your brother. That were kind of too many coincidences."

"You got us."

"I won't tell anyone. I already promised Henry."

"I trust you. Thanks."

Lynette took her bag and headed for the door.

"Hey, Lynette, what's the baby's name?"

"Emma. But you can go on calling her princess. She really likes that."

Chris lay in the hospital for 5 days now. It was really boring. He couldn't do anything. It hurt, when he tried to sit up, standing was only possible if someone supported him and walking was absolutely impossible. Honestly, it even hurt, when he lay still. It was a dull pounding the whole day. But the only painkillers that worked knocked him out at once, therefore he tried to resist taking them for as long as possible. He decided to go home as soon as he was able to stand without any help. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long. He had lots of visitors everyday as his whole familiy came by, but he still hated being here. The nurses were annoying and the doctors didn't talk to him much. Therefore, he slept most of the time, he spent alone – with or without drugs.

He was almost dozed off, when he heard someone walking around in his room. Chris opened his eyes slowly seeing a male nurse, that stood with his back towards him. "Are you here to give me another pill?"

"No, Christopher, I'm not," a dark calm voice said.

Chris opened his eyes completely. "Seamus? Don't tell me, I'm dead."

"Of course not." The Elder sat down in the chair. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Chris replied. He tried to sit up and manage somehow, without moaning in pain.

The Elder didn't even intended to help him. "You can be proud of yourself. You managed your life without magic rather good. But that's is not what's most important."

"No? I thought that was what this test was about?"

"The test – like you call it – was for you to learn to accept every person, including yourself. It was for you to see the good in the mortal world. And it was for you to learn how to forgive. And it was for you to see that you need to give some tasks to your brother. You can't do everything on your own."

"Hey, you guys were the ones who sent me after all these demons."

"How could we know, you'll accept everything? We had to deal with the Charmed Ones."

Chris didn't answer.

"Anyway, we – the Elders – decided you learnt everything you had to and are now ready to get your powers back."

"You are kidding? If I had known that I only had to risk my life saving a baby, I would have done so weeks ago."

Seamus didn't react on that comment. "Here," he handed Chris a piece of paper. "You can cast the spell, when you are ready.It is your choice. "

Chris read what was written on it. "That's the spell from the Book of Shadows. I know that by word. I expected something more special."

"It's the right spell. I recommend that you give yourself time to regain your strenght and get well again."

"Thanks. Can't Wyatt just heal me?"

Seamus smiled. "No," was the reply and then he orbed out.

Okay, then not. What was a little pain?

Chris put the piece of paper with the spell in the pocket of his new jacket. There was no rush. Seamus was right, what was the use in having powers, if you can't even move.

* * *

Don't forget to press the button below and write a review. I know I could have made it more dramatic how Chris gets his powers back, but you see, it's not over until he casts the spell.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Before I end this, another little gap-filler chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

For one week it was Wyatt's daily routine to visit his brother in the hospital at least twice per day. This afternoon, he accompanied his mother. They already heard Chris arguing with someone on the hallway. Piper gave him a look and sighed deeply. They rushed over to the room, right when the doctor said: "Mr. Halliwell, I have to insist that you stay here at least for the next five days."

"No way. First you said one week, than ten days and now we are up to two weeks."

"Chris?" His mother got his attention. "What's going on here?"

"I want to go home."

"Why? Were you attacked?" Wyatt asked concerned. His mother gave him a punch on the arm and laughed nervously. The doctor stared at them. This family was really strange.

"No, Wyatt, everyone was really nice," Chris replied. "But I'm better. I can go home now."

"Mr. Halliwell, the last few days you woke up with a light fever…"

"Listen, I'm not staying here. One. More. Minute."

The doctor sighed and looked at Piper for help. But she knew, that there was no way, that she could persuade her son to stay in the hospital. Maybe one more try…

"Chris, if the doctor says you should stay here a bit longer…"

"No, mum. I'm pretty sure, if I were home I would get well so much sooner."

Wyatt smirked. His brother was really good. Chris knew exactly how to get to his mother.

Piper sighed. "Okay, if you are sure. And if there is no danger for your health."

The doctor noticed he was beaten. "Alright, Mr. Halliwell, I give you a form to sign that you refused further treatment."

"Okay, get it. I want to get out of here."

Chris was really happy to finally leave this hole. He managed to stand up more or less painless. Wyatt was watching him worried. "Are you sure…"

"Don't even start, Wy."

Wyatt held his hands out protectivley. "Okay."

Piper started to pack Chris' things into the duffle bag. "But when we are at home, you keep on resting. Got it?"

"Alright." Chris knew, he wouldn't be able to do much, though. But finally getting out of the hospital was a big step.

Wyatt grabbed the packed bag and supported his brother, even though Chris refused first. But notcing that he was still really weak and that walking was more hurtful than he thought. Piper took a few other things that lay around and placed them in her large handbag. "Okay, let's go," she said.

The nurse at the desk, handed Chris the form to sign.

"I would offer you a wheelchair, but if you want to go home you need to walk on your own," the doctor said cooly.

"Thanks," Chris replied in the same tone.

The family took the elevator. Chris leant against the wall. Piper observed him closely.

"Wyatt, we orb home," she said and took her son's hand. The three of them materialized in the hallway.

"Okay, you, young man, head straight to bed," she said to Chris. "Wyatt…"

"No, no. Come on, mum. I was alone in the hospital for days now. I don't want to lay in bed again by my own," Chris complained sounding a bit like a pouting kid.

Leo entered the hallway. He was at home today and worked on marking some homeworks. He had heard voices in the hallway and one of these voices sounded just like his younger son. "Chris?"

"Hi, dad."

"Why are you here?" Leo asked surprised.

Chris looked offended. "Dad, I live here."

"Of course…"

"Chris decided to not stay in the hospital."

Leo's mouth formed an "Oh".

"Okay, now where do we bring him to?" Wyatt asked.

Piper looked around and sighted. "Alright, you can stay on the sofa here in the living room."

Wyatt helped Chris over to the sofa and laying down. Piper got some pillows and a blanket. She fussed around Chris a bit until he was settled the way she wanted him to. "Are you hungry, sweety? I could make you a sandwich."

"Yeah, of course. A sandwich would be great." Piper smiled, she stroke some of Chris dark bangs out of his face. "Wyatt, get your brother's medicine." She handed him the prescription the doctor had given to her.

Wyatt rolled his eyes but took the car keys anyway. "Okay, little brother, you got your wish. I'm your servant."

Only Leo was still standing in the living room, wondering about the hurry of Chris' release. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. At least I will be. I just couldn't stand the hospital anymore."

Leo nodded and went towards the door but stopped when he heard Chris yell after him: "Where are you going?"

Leo frowned. "I only go and get my things I work on. I'm right back."

When Wyatt got home with his brother's medicine, he saw his mother sitting in the armchair knitting and his father bending over some papers. The TV was on and some kind of quiz show was playing. Chris lay on the sofa fast asleep.

* * *

Piper had again invited the whole family for dinner the second day Chris was home.

Coop and his daugthers Prue, Penny and Patricia shimmered in first. The three girls from the age of 10 to 18 were difficult to handle for everyone at the moment. They stayed together almost all of the time talking mostly to each other. Moreover they had lots of fun in embarassing their older cousins.

"Hi, Chris," Penny – the middle sister – said sweetly. "You know, it will hurt really much to remove this larger plaster." She pointed at her cousin's stomach. The bandage he wore was of course covered by his shirt. "Because all the soft hairs there will be eraticated. Or did the nurses shave you first?"

"Thanks, Pen," Chris answered already feeling annoyed. The other girls chuckled. Chris wondered, where the joke laid in this statement.

"Girls," Coop reproved them weakly. He was surrounded by four women the whole day and now used to his daugther's strange behaviour. In two months Prue would leave town to attend college, maybe the other two would calm down then. Speaking of Prue, she now was the one going to annoy Chris. "You know, Chris, I heard you'll go to college in fall. This is kind of funny. I'm your little cousin and start college at the same time as you and you are already…what? 21?"

"I already attended college before that," Chris stated. That was not exactly true. He had been registered in college but never attended any courses.

"Oh right, I remember," Prue replied. "Anyway, if I were you, I'd feel like a loser."

"Then thank God, you are not me."

"Okay, girls, that's enough. Leave Chris in peace. He's been true enough without your great comments," Coop said a bit more firmly then before. "Why don't you go and help your Aunt Piper in the kitchen?"

All three girls smiled at Chris sweetly and left the room, still giggling.

"Sorry," Coop said.

"Don't be. We all know what kind of bitchy kids you have risen."

Coop opened his mouth to disagree but found he couldn't. He went to his two brothers-in-law. Finally, getting in touch with male persons "his age".

Phoebe was next to arrive. She practically threw herself at Chris. "Hi sweety!" She thought that now as he was home, it was safe to squeeze him.

"Ouch, Aunt Phoebe. Stop squeezing me!"

She straightened up again. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be healed by now. The doctors did release you, didn't they."

"They didn't. I released my self."

Phoebe frowned at him. But before she could speak her mind, Paige entered the living room with Henry and their three kids. The twins were 13 now and right in adolescence and Henry jr. with his 10 years was still interested in boy's stuff only – like cars and sports and so on, but no girls. He really had a hard life with two sisters.

"Chris!" he screamed. "Can I see where you got hurt? Do you think it'll leave a scar? That would be so cool!"

"Junior, relax! And don't get on Chris' nerves. He's still not feeling well," Henry scolded his son.

Henry jr. looked at this shoes ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chris said. "Come here!" Chris had a really good relationship to his youngest cousin. Wyatt couldn't handle kids younger than 16 but Chris had the right touch with children. Henry jr. kind of looked up to Chris. He went over to his cousin, eager to see where Chris was hurt. Chris lifted his shirt up until the large plaster could be spotted. Befor Henry jr. could take a proper look, he was grabbed and tickled by Chris.

"Don't! Stop that, Chris!" the boy screamed.

"Oh, you are here! Everyone else is already in the dining room at the table. Go ahead. I get the food. Dad isn't coming. He's on a date," Piper told them with a wink. Kids and adults went to the dining room, greeting everyone. Chris went in behind them, taking the seat next to Wyatt. It was still not so good to sit up straight, as the pressure then increased on the wound making the pounding pain worse.

Piper came in with a large bowl of mashed potatoes. "What are ou doing here?" she asked.

"Me?" Chris asked back. "Ehm…well, family dinner? I'm family – at least I was, last time I checked."

"Last time, I checked you were pretty bad hurt. The doctor said you should lay down as much as possible."

"I do. I'm fine. I lay on the damn sofa for two days now."

"No swearing at the table," Leo said.

"Well, then you can go and lay down some more," Piper replied completely ignoring her husband.

"This sucks! The reason I came home was to be around people and not stay alone all the time."

"No swearing at the table," Leo repeated.

"Chris, stop arguing now!"

"Come on, you are in great pain," Wyatt said, channeling his brother's pain was enough for him.

"Shut up, Wy!" This time Leo resigned scolding.

"Chris, I know, that you feel like you had to stay close. Because this event showed you how easily something could happen and we won't be able to sit together like this anymore. I know how scared you are," Phoebe said, sensing her nephew's feelings with her empathy.

"Thanks for revealing all my emotions, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe blushed lightly. "We are your family. To who else can you reveal your feelings if not to your family?"

Chris sighed. He rather laid down again alone, than discussing his feelings with his relatives.

"I bring you some food," Piper said.

'You have me back', the young man thought looking at the sofa. He closed his eyes a second when he opened them again, he saw his dad, Uncle Henry and Aunt Phoebe sitting on the sofa opposite him. His Aunt Paige sat in the armchair, Wyatt on the end of the sofa, Chris was laying on, the twins in the other armchair, his mum on a chair from the dining room and Phoebe's three daughters and Henry jr. on the floor on some cushions. Everyone had a plate with some food before them.

"This whole family is crazy," Piper said smiling.

* * *

The bell at the front door rang. Chris could hear his mother opening and then a few quietly spoken words. He didn't think it would be a visitor for him, so he turned his attention back to the TV.

"You owe me a dollar. That's the price for the bus ride I needed to get to the hospital to learn that you are not there anymore." Chris was startled by Cathrin's loud voice. "I thought, you were pretty sick. Shouldn't you be in the care of a doctor?"

"I had enough doctors caring for me. I went home three days ago."

Cathrin gave him a disapproving gaze. "I have a note from Aunt Lois: Dear Chris, I hope you feel better. Please, the next time you get shot, check the shift schedule for possible travel arrangements of you boss. Kisses, Lois."

"Oh no, I forgot Lois' holiday."

"That's okay. She isn't travelling, anyway. Howard broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I told you, he cheated on her." Chris rolled his eyes.

Wyatt entered the living room on command of his mother. He really wasn't keen in meeting Chris' strange collegue again. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Wilson."

"Wyatt, his name is Wyatt." Chris didn't even think about this statement anymore.

"I know that. But the only time, I get any feelings from you is when I annoy you," she said smirking.

"Am I not suffering enough?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Mr. Hero. I read the article. Aunt Lois even framed it and presents it on a table with the book 'With the right spice, everyone can be a hero'"

Chris had to laugh although laughing was kind of painful. "That's a joke."

"No, it isn't. By the way…" she opened her bag and placed an edition of the book on the coffee table. "Enjoy!"

Wyatt came back and handed Cathrin her drink.

"Wyatt, my boss uses your article as an advertising method."

Wyatt grinned. "Why not? It's really good written."

"Pretty silly of you writing such an article. Your brother and aunt are called heros. I mean, what have you done?" Cathrin asked.

"Hey, I healed my brother," Wyatt defended himself.

"What?" Cathrin asked surprised.

"He meant, he helped me. He visited a first aid course once," Chris replied giving Wyatt a scolding look.

"Oh, okay. Well, then, I guess he is kind of a hero, too."

Wyatt smirked proudly. "Thanks." Maybe this girl was okay after all.

"This is a really great house," Cathrin said to Piper who came into the living room also. "I would expect a very mysterious basement."

"Try attic," Chris murmured.

Cathrin leant back in the armchair and chatted along about the store and the science fair tomorrow. She emptied her glass. "Okay, I gotta go. I need to do someone's shift today." She stood up.

"Hold on, I bring you to the door," Chris said.

"Don't be ridiculous! I find the way out myself. You are injured."

"I'm fine," Chris grunted out, trying to supress the pain he felt whenever he sat up.

"If you say so. Then why aren't you working today?" Cathrin said. "I can see that you are in pain. Please, just stop it."

"Shut up," Chris replied. He was really sick of everyone telling him that he needed to lay down and rest. He stood up. Cathrin sighed.

"You are unbelievable," she said. "Come on, hero, let me help you." She put an arm around Chris' waist supporting him slightly. Chris laid his arm around her shoulders a bit grateful for her help.

"Alright. Thanks for the drink. I hope you get well again, soon." She turned to Piper. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Halliwell."

Suddenly she frowned looking up the stairs.

"Where does this door come from?" she asked.

"Which door?" Pipe knew exactly what door and cursed.

"On the staircase," Cathrin replied calmly pointing at the object.

"Oh, that door…Ehm…" Piper stuttured. Stupid Leo!

"Where does it lead to?" Cathrin dug deeper.

"The door leads to Hogwarts," Chris answered matter of factly.

"I see," Cathrin replied laughing and left the Manor.

"I really wished your father wouldn't leave the damn door always on the staircase like that."

* * *

And don't forget to review!

As I said, there's one more chapter to come. I could have ended it last time, as Chris got his powers back, but there are some unanswered things in that. I hate unanswered things. Therefore, there will be answeres, I hope to everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Enjoy! By the way, this is your last chance to review on this story!

* * *

Chapter 23 

Wyatt entered the Manor. "Dad!" he yelled. Leo hurried out of the living room and shushed. "Don't yell like that! Chris is asleep."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like always. Listen, I have a date and I'll go into a really fancy restaurant. You know, a restaurant where you cannot just wear jeans and t-shirt."

Leo laughed. "Okay, let's check out your stuff."

The two men headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Chris woke up, slowly opening one eye after the other. As his view cleared, he came face to face with a brute demon. Before Chris could scream for Wyatt the demon covered his mouth with his large hand.

Upstairs, Leo and Wyatt were still looking through Wyatt's wardrobe, joking around when they heard sonunds of glass breaking.

"You stay here," Wyatt told his fahter and orbed into the living room. The sofa was empty. "Chris?" Wyatt rounded the corner and found himself flying through the room hitting the next wall. He looked up and saw the glass door leading into the garden broken in pieces. He got up quickly and recognized the brute demon moving over to him slowly. Wyatt raised his hand and blasted the demon with one flick of his wrist. "Obvioulsy hasn't imagined me being here," he said to himself. Leo ran over to his son. "Where's Chris?" he asked concern in his voice. Wyatt stared at the broken door. "Oh no!" He saw his brother laying outside in the grass bleeding. He ran outside with Leo right behind him. Wyatt dropped to his knees holding his hands out to heal his brother. The golden glow appeared and Chris scratches faded away. Wyatt moved his hands lower but the glow disappeared when he reached Chris bullet wound. He frowned. "Why do they still prevent me from healing him?"

Leo didn't answer but focused on Chris. His youngest son moaned and tried to sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. What are we doing outside?"

"You were attacked by a demon," Leo explained.

"Oh, yeah."

"I rather cancel my date," Wyatt said.

"You have a date? Of course you are going," Chris stated.

"Chris you were just attacked. Dad has no powers, you have no powers. This is much too dangerous."

"Come on, we get inside," Leo purposed.

Wyatt orbed Chris into his bedroom. "You are going, Wy. Dad and I will be fine. Mum is going to be back soon anyway. You go, have fun," Chris insisted.

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. I leave you some potions and cut it short. If something happens, call me."

Wyatt didn't feel well with the thought of leaving his brother and father unprotected.

"If something happens, I'll cast the spell to get my powers back."

Wyatt stared at him. "What spell?"

"Oh, I haven't told you guys. Seamus had given me the spell to get my powers back, when I was in hospital. I haven't used it yet, because I was still sick."

"And you are still. You can't fight demons right now with or without powers. So, we stick with: you call me!"

"I'll call you," Chris confirmed.

Before Wyatt left he placed five vials on Chris' nightstand.

"Don't be so overprotective," Chris murmurred.

"That's what I'm here for. I see you later."

* * *

The next two days were darkened with several demon attacks. Chris almost cast the spell to get his powers back three times but the whole family insisted that he should wait until he was in a condition to fight properly. Chris obeyed. He didn't liked being pampered but still knew, that his family was somehow right, that he should be healed and back in form to go after demons. Until then he could stil use the potions and athame if a demon attacked. 

Piper was really nervous about the demonic activities. Since her talk with the Elders she feared for her boys. Of course, as a Charmed One she had a lot of major big battles to fight but as a mother you worry in a total different way. She was anxious to never leave Chris or Leo alone unprotected. Leo could at least seek saftey in Magic School. All the time she spent in the restaurant she was worried.

Therefore Wyatt decided to go on a major strike in the underworld. This turned out to be a mistake as it were way to many demons that now worked together. Wyatt orbed into the conservatory where his brother was reading a book.

"Where's dad?" Wyatt asked hurriedly.

"Kitchen," Chris answered bored not looking up from his page.

"Dad!" Wyatt screamed nervous. "Dad!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

Leo entered the room and looked at his son with a frown.

"You two have to get out of here," Wyatt said.

"God, Wyatt! What's going on?"

At this moment six demons shimmered in.

"Take his hand!" Wyatt told his father and when Leo grabbed Chris' hand orbed them out, just in time before the demons attacked.

Leo and Chris found themselves back in the kitchen of Paige's and Henry's house.

"What the hell?" the black haired man exclaimed, when he recognized his nephew and brother-in-law. "Guys, what's going on?"

"How many demons have that been?" Chris asked ingnoring his uncle.

"I don't know. Six?" Leo answered. "I'm sorry, we scared you, Henry. We had a demonic problem!"

"I go back," Chris decided. He tried to remember the spell.

"Chris, you are still in no condition to fight demons," Leo reasoned.

"Ehm…how's this spell again…" Chris still ignored everyone around him. His brother might be twice-blessed but without any help he could easily get hurt while so many demons attack. More so, when the demons were manipulated killers. "Powers of the witches rise…"

"Chris…" Leo tried again.

"Dad, I need to remember that spell and go help Wyatt. We'll be fine, okay?"

Leo sighed. There was no way to get his son to stop this.

"Powers of the witches rise,

course unseen across the skies,

come to me who call you near,

come to me and settle here."

Yellow spots of light swirled through the air and finally settled in Chris. He felt the wakening powers inside himself at once. He gave his father another reassuring smile and orbed out. As he rematerialized in the conservatory he needed to support himself a second as the long abstinence of orbing made him feel dizzy.

"Wyatt?" he called out. He walked into the hallway and found his brother laying on the floor bleeding. "Oh no!"

Chris went over to him and kneed down next to Wyatt. He held his hands out starting the healing process. As he hadn't used his powers for so long Chris needed to pay his full concentration on the task, therefore he didn't notice the demons that shimmered in behind them. Wyatt woke up staring in his brother's green eyes. "Good to have you back," he said smiling but frowned when he saw a demon throwing a fire ball in their direction. Wyatt pushed Chris behind him and put up his force field to protect them both. "Be careful," Wyatt said. He stood up and lowered the shield so they could fight the demons. Chris held out his hand to throw one demon into a wall with his telekinesis. But instead he hit the demon with a ray of Elder bolts. "What the hell?" he murmurred meeting Wyatt's surprised glare. He never could do Elder bolts.

He took a step forward but bounced backwards, stopped by an invisible wall. Chris looked at the floor. He was caught in a crystal cage.

"Wyatt!" he tried to get his brother's attention.

"Seems like I got you," a voice behind him said.

Chris swirled around and came face to face with Tobey. "Tobey?"

"We go for a trip," Tobey replied. He threw a tiny bottle on the floor and they disappeared in smoke.

"No, no. Tobey, wait!" Chris cried as he saw his brother being attacked. They reappeared somewhere in the underworld. Tobey didn't leave his former whitelighter a chance to free himself out of the crystal cage.

"Tobey, I know you are upset but I need to go and help my brother."

"You needed to help me, too," Tobey yelled at him.

"And I did. I did what I should have. I looked after you. I was not here to help you taking your revenge," Chris replied calmly.

"I don't know, what you are talking about," Tobey turned around.

"You lost your parents because of demons. But your grandma got not sick because of magic. You know that. I can only imagine, how it must feel to loose your whole family."

"No, you can't even imagine!" Tobey screamed. "I'm all alone. Do you get that? I. Am. All. Alone."

„You wouldn't be alone, if you had let your foster parents help you or Paige or me," Chris yelled back. He needed to get out of here. He needed to help Wyatt. There was no time for this.

"Shut up!" Tobey screamed.

"Do you want to kill me? Do you?" Tobey avoided his gaze. "If you want to, then do it. Or let me go, so I can help my brother. Do you really want to punish me so bad?"

Tobey looked at the floor. Slowly he shook his head. "I don't know what to do," he whispered.

Chris kneed down and looked at his charge through the crystal cage. "Help me. Help me rescuing my brother."

Tobey put his arms around himself. "How?"

"You can create fire balls, can't you?"

"Yeah, but they are too weak. I can't vanquish demons with it."

"That's okay. I can increase your power with mine. Together we can do it. Trust me."

Tobey considered that for a second. The last weeks he had felt so alone. He had hid in the underworld, as it was the only place where the police couldn't find him and whitelighters couldn't sense him. Deep down he had wished that someone would find him, though. He and Chris had been friends at some point but when Tobey's grandmother died, his former friend hadn't been there to help him. Tobey raised his gaze. "Your brother is going to kill me."

"Then let him do so. After we've saved him."

Tobey nodded finally. "Okay." He kicked one of the crystals away and took Chris' hand. They orbed into the Manor.

Paige had arrived in the meantime and sent the demon's fire balls back at them. As soon as the vanquished demons disappeared, new ones shimmered in. Wyatt was bleeding and became tired and had therefore some difficulties in standing against all those demons.

"I go and get Phoebe and Piper!" Paige yelled but a demon shimmered in behind her and threw her against the wall and knocked her out.

"Wyatt!" Chris got his brother's attention. Wyatt orbed next to his brother and his charge. "Okay. Ready?" he asked Tobey. The young boy was really pale. He had never seen so many demons attacking.

"Just relax. Concentrate," Chris said. If Tobey did something good now, he surely would come back to his senses.

"You know, what you are doing, right?" Wyatt whispered. Chris nodded. Wyatt sighed. He went to his aunt side and started to heal her.

Tobey closed his eyes. A rather small fire ball appeared in the air getting stronger and bigger when Chris used his telekinesis and strengthened it. The two witches sent the ball flying at the demons vanquishing six of them.

This gave the Halliwells a short break.

"They just keep coming," Paige said.

"There must be a whole armee ready in the underworld equipped with amulets," Wyatt said.

"The amulet! Where is our amulet?" Chris asked. Wyatt held out his hadn and the amulet orbed into his palm. Chris grabbed it. "Tobey, do you know that?"

Tobey took the necklace and looked at it closely. "Of course, it's my grandmother's amulet. Here, you see? There are her initials. She once lost it to a demon, but got it back. I sold it."

"There are tons of copies of this thing in the underworld," Wyatt replied angrily.

"I know," Tobey said lightly blushing. "A seer found out a way to copy it and sells it to other demons. At least, that's what my grandma had told me. But they are not exactly the same. The original has a broken piece here." He showed it to them.

"Do you know, how we can destroy the copies? Did your grandmother ever tell you something?" Paige asked.

"No, sorry." Suddenly three warlocks stood in front of them. Wyatt raised his force field. "Have you tried to destroy this one? My grandma told me, that the seer could only copy this because she took a piece of the original. Then maybe the other ones have pieces of the copy in it. Do you understand that?"

"Not a bad idea. Wyatt, blast it!" Paige took the amulet and threw it into the air. Wyatt lowerd the shield and blast the necklace. The amulets the warlocks wore burst into pieces right after the original did. The demons looked at each other confused. Two of them shimmered out immediately. The third formed an energy ball and directed it at Tobey. Chris reacted on instant. He shoved Tobey out of the way and waited for the pain of being hit but it never came. Wyatt blasted the demon. "Where's Chris?"

Chris frowned. "Are you kidding? I'm right next to you."

Wyatt gave his aunt a look. "You are invisible," Wyatt replied.

"What?"

"Well, then come on back," Paige said.

"I don't know how," Chris replied. He didn't even know that he had done it. He had never been invisible before, but one time when he was 8 and annoyed Wyatt so much that his older brother used a spell on him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on reversing the magic. Noticing the look in his family's eyes, he could tell it worked.

"Elder bolts, inivisibility… what else can Elders do?" Wyatt wondered. "Seems like you become a real Elder now. Just without the being dead thing."

"Thanks, Wy," Chris anwered. Suddenly a lot of things made sense. Living without powers just to earn more inner strengh to accept the new powers to fight the new source of evil power he could feel. Hold on…why could he feel this immense new power? Before he could think about that more, Tobey interrupted him: "So, you have your powers back. Does that mean you are going to be my whitelighter again?" the teen asked blushed.

"You tried to kill me, you just ran away, you kidnapped me…Do you really think one lame excuse could make me forgive you?" Chris answered icely. Tobey's face fell. "Of course, it does," Chris said smiling. Tobey looked at hs whitelighter and felt really relieved to have his friend again.

"Maybe, we could find new living arrangements for you? I mean, you don't really fit into your foster parent's world."

Tobey smiled. "Really? Where could I live?"

Chris held out his hand and Tobey took it without hesitating.

"I'm in magic school, Wy. I'm sure there won't be any attacks."

Tobey loved magic school and was all for staying there. Chris stayed in the school, too. One of the Elder's was even ready to talk to him. Apart from the Elder bolts and the invisibility, Chris new power was levetating. Moreover he could jingle other magical beings llike an Elder and feel sources of power on earth. He couldn't get any more informations. Elders were really tight lipped. Moreover it would take some time for the new source to find another way to get the Charmed Sons.

When Chris orbed back to the Manor his brother and parents had already started with dinner.

"I'm so sorry for being late," Chris said.

Piper gave him a dissaproving glare. "You have your powers back for a few hours and arleady start to let them get the best of you again."

"I'm not, mum. I swear. I learnt my lesson. Won't happen again."

THE END

* * *

I can not believe it! It's done! Chris has his powers back. This story is over. But I'm already thinking about a little sequal to this as I somehow fell in love with most of the characters. So, if someone would like to read a sequal, you can persuade me. I'm reasonable ;-)

I want you to know, that I had so much fun over the last two months while I was writing this. A big thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to all my reviewers:

fairyof music

Marcus 1233

lexi-charmed

Phoenixlighter

pinkphoenix1985

pmsdevil01

goddessofthenight31

Miss Anonymoushp

Zeria

HPSmallCharm29

KFordy

mclaughlin

DimpleBulbo

dragonsflyfree

mallratrebel

(sorry, for missing someone or getting names incorrect)

Maybe I see you guys again!


	24. Deleted scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

I was thinking really long about whether I want to post this scene or not. But I thought, it wasn't so bad and I found at least one person who liked the idea of Chris and Mist being together ;-)

Okay, so here is the 'warning' this is a Mist- involving part, so don't give me flames.

As I'm still thinking/planing about a sequal, I only want you to know, that this scene has no influence on that and it doesn't mean that Chris and Mist are now a couple or something. They are still broken up like I wrote in the story earlier.

This takes place, when Chris is in hosptial after the hostage situation. Second or third day.

I hope, no one is confused. Enjoy. And once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this story.

* * *

Phoebe's youngest daughter, Patricia, was reading a fashion magazine, as suddenly a vortex appeared in the middle of the living room. The teen cried after her mother. 

Phoebe was in the kitchen putting away the groceries, she had bought. As she heard her daughter yelling for her, she rushed into the living room.

"Patty, what's wrong?" Phoebe expected a demon standing before her, but her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the intruder. "You?"

"I'm so sorry, I scared her," Mist said. She was dressed as always in her warrior outfit but her eyes didn't show the usual strengh and stubborness, but sorrow.

"Oh, no, that's okay. Prue, this is Mist, a Valkyrie."

Patty took a step forward. "Cool," she exclaimed. "We learnt about you in school."

"Thank you, I guess." Mist looked unsure. As a Valkyrie she didn't know too much about the human world. Chris told her once about school, but he had called it college. This was a place were people learn everything: reading, writing, calculating. Why should they learn about Valkyries?

"I was told that something is wrong with Chris. What's with him?" she asked. Finally, coming to the main topic. Since she had begun to meet with a witch as powerful as Chris, she had searched for magical informants, so she always knew if something would happen to Chris. As she never had intended to contact the Halliwell family, this was the only way.

"Oh, yes, you don't know, yet," Phoebe replied. "Come sit down."

Mist took the offered seat. "Tell me, please."

"It's nothing bad. Well, not too bad. Chris was shot."

Mist frowned. "Shot?"

"Yes, with a gun," Phoebe explained. "We we're in a hostage situation. Me and Chris and, later, Wyatt."

"Hostage?"

"They were held by bank rubbers," Prue interrupted.

"He is hurt?" Mist asked. That was really all that mattered. Mist didn't know about banks and hostage situations anyway.

"Yes. No, he's better now. But he was pretty hurt. He's still in hospital."

"If he's hurt, why didn't his brother heal him?"

"That would have risked exposing magic."

"I understand. I was worried, because I couldn't find him and there were rumours." Phoebe smiled caringly.

"I want to see him," Mist said determindly and stood up. "How can I get there?"

Phoebe stood up, too. "I'll drive you there. But first, I get you something else to wear."

Mist really enjoyed her first ride in a car. But she didn't liked the hospital at all. Everything was grey and people were crying. There were lots of men and women in white robes with serious looks on their face. Mist didn't liked, it that Chris had to stay here.

Phoebe led her up the stairs. She saw Piper and Leo sitting on the hard plastic chairs in the hallway.

"Oh, Piper's here," Phoebe muttered.

"I don't care. I want to see Chris," Mist said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay." Phoebe raised her hands protectivly. The two women went along.

"Hi," Phoebe greeted her sister and brother-in-law happily.

Piper looked up. "Phoebe?"

"Yes, how's Chris?" the younger woman asked.

"Where is he?" Mist demanded. She was wearing black trousers and a green blouse and black half-boots. Piper eyed her angrily.

"Phoebe, why did you bring her?"

Mist looked around. Wyatt left one of the rooms. She was sure, that Chris was in this room. She ignored Piper and hurried over to the male witch.

Wyatt spottet her and smiled friendly. "Hey, Chris is in there. He'll be glad to see you."

Mist smiled also. "Thank you." She opened the door quietly. Chris wasn't facing the door. The room was only dimly lighted. It smelled after disinfectant. She wondered, if Chris was asleep, but this question was answered by Chris himself. "Did you forget something, Wy?"

"No," the girl answered.

Chris turned around. "Mist?" He looked her from tip to toe. "What are you wearing?" He couldn't help but laugh. Chris had never seen Mist wearing something else then her leather clothes (or one of his shirts).

"You are laughing at me? In the situation you are in, you shouldn't be laughing."

Chris stopped but was still grinning. "I'm sorry."

Mist smiled warmly. "Do you like it? It's from your Aunt Phoebe."

"It's beautiful. You are beautiful. "

"Thank you. I was worried." She came over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I should have sent someone to you. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for how we parted. But I still think tht it was for the best." The young witch didn't want to raise any hopes or whatever.

Mist nodded. "Me too. But I can still worry about you, can't I. You can't tell me not to care anymore. Are you in pain?"

Chris shook his head. "No, not much. I'll live. I'm glad, you care. Not many people do."

"I brought you something form Valhalla." She waved her hand and a bottle of red juice appeared on the tiny table. "It will make you feel stronger."

Chris grinned. "Thank you. I hope it tastes better than the shit they give me here."

Mist sighted. "Don't be a smart ass, while everyone is worried sick about you."

"I thought about everything again. I can now see, that you were right. We are from total different worlds. There's no chance, right?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. But Chris didn't answer. "But still, I want to love, I want to live for something else than fighting, I want a family."

"I took a look into the future," Chris said.

"And what did you see?"

Chris shook his head. "My future. Nothing more."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, I did. But sometimes what we like is not what we get. You already have a destiny. I'm not the one taking it away from you."

"But what if I want to change it."

Chris sighed. "Okay. Give me your hand," he demanded.

Mist frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it." She held out her hand. "We make a deal. You can try it out. To live as a mortal, you know. If you are serious. You try to become the best person, you can. One year. And then we meet again. And then you decide."

"One year? That's an eternity."

"No, it isn't. Time is your worst enemy as a mortal. But for important decisions, you have to take your time as long as you need."

Mist hesitated. "How do you know, we'll find us again?"

"We will. Trust me."

She nodded. "What are you doing in this time?"

"I'll do the same. Becoming the best person, I can probably be."


End file.
